Åñëè âðàã òâîé ãîëîäåí
by SweetEvil
Summary: Ëþö/Ãàððè. Â êîíå÷íîì èòîãå - ñëýø ñ ñîîòâåòñòâåííûì ïîâûøåíèåì ðåéòèíãà. Íåóäà÷íîå àïïàðèðîâàíèå, mind games, íåìíîãî AU. Îñòàëüíîå ñàììàðè - âíó
1. Àïïàðèðîâàíèå

****

Íàçâàíèå: If Thine Enemy… – Åñëè âðàã òâîé ãîëîäåí…

****

Àâòîð: Switchknife (knife_catharsis@yahoo.com )

****

Ïåðåâîä÷èê: Sweet Evil (SweetEvil@yandex.ru)

****

Ðåéòèíã: ïîêà PG-13 

****

Îðèãèíàë: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1067745

****

Êðàòêîå ñîäåðæàíèå: Ãàððè âûíóæäåí àïïàðèðîâàòü, òîëêîì íå íàó÷èâøèñü ýòî äåëàòü. Êàê ðåçóëüòàò, îí ïîïàäàåò íå òóäà… õì, _ñîâñåì_ íå òóäà, êóäà ñîáèðàëñÿ – â ïîìåñòüå Ìàëôîåâ. Ëþöèóñ, êîíå÷íî æå, íå ñîáèðàåòñÿ óïóñêàòü îòêðûâøèåñÿ âîçìîæíîñòè, íî ñìîæåò ëè îí ñîõðàíèòü êîíòðîëü íàä ñèòóàöèåé? [Â êîíå÷íîì èòîãå áóäåò ñëýø.]

****

Pairing: Ëþöèóñ/Ãàððè.

****

Timeline: Ïîñêîëüêó ôèê – íåìíîãî AU, òî, õîòÿ Ãàððè è ó÷èòñÿ â Õîãâàðòñå óæå 4 ãîä, åãî ïîñëåäíÿÿ è ïîêà åäèíñòâåííàÿ âñòðå÷à ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì ïðîèçîøëà â 11 ëåò, èç-çà èñòîðèè ñ ôèëîñîôñêèì êàìíåì. Ëþöèóñ è Ãàððè íèêîãäà íå âñòðå÷àëèñü ðàíüøå, õîòÿ çíàþò î ñóùåñòâîâàíèè äðóã äðóãà. Ëþöèóñ, ñàìî ñîáîé, ïîääåðæèâàåò Âîëüäåìîðòà. 

****

Disclaimer: âñå îòíîñÿùèåñÿ ê öèêëó î Ãàððè Ïîòòåðå ïåðñîíàæè è èäåè ïðèíàäëåæàò Äæ.Ê. Ðîóëèíã. 

****

Ðàçìåùåíèå: Ïåðåâîä è ðàçìåùåíèå îñóùåñòâëÿåòñÿ ñ îôèöèàëüíîãî ðàçðåøåíèÿ àâòîðà. Çà ÷òî åé, ïîíÿòíî, áîëüøîå òõåíêñ:)

Åñëè âðàã òâîé ãîëîäåí…

"Åñëè âðàã òâîé ãîëîäåí, íàêîðìè åãî; åñëè æàæäåò, íàïîé åãî…"

Íîâûé çàâåò, ïîñëàíèå ê ðèìëÿíàì, 12:21

****

Ãëàâà 1. Àïïàðèðîâàíèå.

Çâóê ïðåðûâèñòîãî äûõàíèÿ, êàçàëîñü, ñîòðÿñàë âîçäóõ. Îí íå âèäåë ïî÷òè íè÷åãî – ñòåêëà î÷êîâ çàïîòåëè, à îäåæäû öåïëÿëèñü çà ãóñòûå êóñòû, åùå ñèëüíåå ìåøàÿ äâèãàòüñÿ. Ãàððè ñïîòêíóëñÿ è îêîí÷àòåëüíî ïîòåðÿë íàïðàâëåíèå, êîãäà î÷åðåäíîé ïðèñòóï ñëàáîñòè ñêðóòèë åãî æåëóäîê. Àïïàðèðîâàòü, íå çàâåðøèâ äàæå ïîëíûé êóðñ îáó÷åíèÿ, áûëî ãëóïî, íî êîìïàíèÿ Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ, ïîÿâèâøèõñÿ â Äèàãîí-Àëëåå – â Äèàãîí-Àëëåå, ïîäóìàòü òîëüêî! – íå îñòàâèëà åìó âûáîðà. Êðîìå òîãî, ýòî áûëî ïðîñòî íåçàêîííî – õîòÿ Ãàððè ñèëüíî ñîìíåâàëñÿ, ÷òî Ìèíèñòåðñòâî Âîëøåáñòâà áóäåò ïðåäúÿâëÿòü ïðåòåíçèè ïî ïîâîäó òîãî, ÷òî îí íå óêàçàë êîëè÷åñòâî ñâèäåòåëåé åãî ïîÿâëåíèÿ çäåñü. Òåì áîëåå ÷òî îí äàæå íå çíàë, ãäå áûëî ýòî "çäåñü".

Êîãäà Ãàððè àïïàðèðîâàë ñþäà, îí ñðàçó ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ïàðøèâî; êàçàëîñü, ÷òî êîñòè â åãî òåëå åäâà ñêðåïëÿëèñü äðóã ñ äðóãîì, è Ãàððè ÷óâñòâîâàë âñå âîçðàñòàþùåå îïàñåíèå, ÷òî çàêëèíàíèå àïïàðèðîâàíèÿ òàê èëè èíà÷å åãî òðàâìèðîâàëî. Åñëè òåëî Ãàððè äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå áûëî ïåðåìåùåíî äîëæíûì îáðàçîì, òî îí îïðåäåëåííî óãîäèë â ãëóáîêîå, ãëóáîêîå…

- Äåðüìî!

Îí åäâà íå óïàë, êîãäà êóñòàðíèê íåîæèäàííî ñìåíèëñÿ îòêðûòûì ïðîñòðàíñòâîì è ñîïðîòèâëåíèå ðåçêî èñ÷åçëî. Ãàððè ñìîòðåë íà îáøèðíîå – äåéñòâèòåëüíî îáøèðíîå – ïîëå èäåàëüíî ïîäñòðèæåííîé òðàâû, îòëèâàþùåé ñåðåáðîì â ëóííîì ñâåòå. Íà ðàññòîÿíèè âèäíåëñÿ âíóøèòåëüíûé ñèëóýò ÷åãî-òî, âåñüìà íàïîìèíàþùåãî ðîñêîøíûé îñîáíÿê ñ ìíîæåñòâîì îêîí, ñèÿþùèõ òåïëûì ñâåòîì. _Îñîáíÿê?_ îçàäà÷åííî ïîäóìàë Ãàððè. È âñÿ ýòà òðàâà, òàê áåçóïðå÷íî óõîæåííàÿ – íè îäíîãî äåðåâà âîêðóã. Íå áûëî äàæå öâåòîâ, íàñêîëüêî îí ìîã âèäåòü. Ìàññèâíîå âåëèêîëåïèå ñèÿþùåãî â îòäàëåíèè îñîáíÿêà â îêðóæåíèè ìåðöàþùåãî ïîëÿ òðàâû – âñå ýòî ïîõîäèëî íà èððåàëüíûé ëóííûé ïåéçàæ. Ìàëü÷èê âíåçàïíî âñïîìíèë, êàê îí, ñèäÿ â ìÿãêî ïîêà÷èâàþùåéñÿ ëîäêå è îêðóæåííûé ïîðàæåííûìè âçäîõàìè òàêèõ æå, êàê è îí, ïåðâîêóðñíèêîâ, âïåðâûå óâèäåë Õîãâàðòñ…

Ãàððè âñòðÿõíóë ãîëîâîé. Àïïàðèðîâàíèå äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïðåâðàòèëî åãî â êèñåëü. Áûëî áû èç-çà ÷åãî ïåðåæèâàòü – òåïåðü åìó ïðîñòî íóæíî äîáðàòüñÿ äî îñîáíÿêà è ñïðîñèòü îáèòàòåëåé, êòî áû îíè íè áûëè, ãäå îí îêàçàëñÿ. Òî, êàê ðåçêî ãóñòûå çàðîñëè ñìåíèëèñü òðàâîé, à òàêæå òî, êàê ýòà òðàâà âûãëÿäåëà, áåçîøèáî÷íî óêàçûâàëî íà âîëøåáñòâî. Ïðîôåññîðó Ñòåáëü, íàïðèìåð, íèêîãäà è â ãîëîâó áû íå ïðèøëî _êîñèòü _òàêóþ áîëüøóþ òåððèòîðèþ – çíà÷èò... Çäåñü æèë âîëøåáíèê. Î÷åíü áîãàòûé âîëøåáíèê. È, åñëè ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì óäà÷à áûëà íà ñòîðîíå Ãàððè (ïðî Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ îí ñòàðàëñÿ íå âñïîìèíàòü), òî ýòîò âîëøåáíèê, âîçìîæíî, ñìîã áû îòïðàâèòü åãî îáðàòíî â Õîãâàðòñ.

Ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóâ è äåðæà íàãîòîâå ïàëî÷êó, Ãàððè íàïðàâèëñÿ ê çàìêó. Îí íå çàìåòèë íè ïàðó îñòðî ïîáëåñêèâàþùèõ ãëàç, íàáëþäàâøèõ çà íèì èç êóñòîâ, íè êðûëàòûé ñèëóýò, ñòðåìèòåëüíî è áåñøóìíî ñêîëüçèâøèé ââåðõó, îáãîíÿÿ åãî è òîæå íàïðàâëÿÿñü ê çàìêó.

***

Âàê÷åí òèõî ïðèçåìëèëàñü íà ñòîë ñâîåãî õîçÿèíà. Òîò äàæå íå ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâû; ïåðî ïî-ïðåæíåìó óâåðåííî ñêîëüçèëî ïî ïåðãàìåíòó. Ïî÷åðê áûë òàêèì æå àêêóðàòíûì, ìåëêèì è òâåðäûì, êàê è ÷åðòû åãî ëèöà – æåñòêàÿ ëèíèÿ ÷åëþñòè, íèñêîëüêî íå ñìÿã÷àåìàÿ ìðà÷íîé ñêëàäêîé ãóá. ×åðíàÿ êîæàíàÿ ëåíòà ñòÿãèâàëà åãî äëèííûå, ñåðåáðèñòî-áåëûå âîëîñû, ïîáëåñêèâàÿ â ñâåòå êàìèíà. 

Âàê÷åí òèõî óõíóëà. Íàêîíåö õîçÿèí ïîäíÿë ãëàçà, ÷òîáû âçãëÿíóòü íà íåå. Ñîâà åùå ðàç èçäàëà íåãðîìêèé êðèê, íàêëîíèâ ãîëîâó â ñòîðîíó îêíà. Íà åå êðóãëîì ëèöå ìîæíî áûëî ëåãêî ïðî÷èòàòü, ÷òî äåëî äåéñòâèòåëüíî íåîòëîæíîå. 

Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé ïîäíÿë áðîâü. Âèçèòåð? Íåçâàíûé ãîñòü íà òåððèòîðèè Ïîìåñòüÿ? Âàê÷åí ðåäêî ïîÿâëÿëàñü ïåðåä åãî ãëàçàìè – îíà áûëà îäíîé èç ñîâ-íàáëþäàòåëåé, ïàòðóëèðîâàâøèõ ñàäû ïî íî÷àì. Íèêòî ïðåæäå íå ñìåë äàæå ïðèáëèçèòüñÿ ê ïîìåñòüþ Ìàëôîåâ; òàêèì îáðàçîì, Ëþöèóñ íå÷àñòî âèäåë Âàê÷åí è åé ïîäîáíûõ. 

Èòàê, ñîâà íàêîíåö îêóïèëà ñâîå ñîäåðæàíèå. Ëþöèóñ âåëè÷åñòâåííî ïîäíÿëñÿ, íàêèíóë ïëàù íà ïëå÷è è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê âûõîäó èç êàáèíåòà. Èíòåðåñíî ïîñìîòðåòü, ÷òî çà äóðàê ïîñìåë âòîðãíóòüñÿ â Ïîìåñòüå. Íå òî ÷òîáû îí ñìîã ïîäîáðàòüñÿ áëèçêî ê îñîáíÿêó è íå âñòðåòèòü åãî îõðàíÿþùèå çàêëÿòèÿ, êîíå÷íî. 

Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé ïîçâîëèë ñåáå óëûáíóòüñÿ. 

***

Ãàððè åùå áîëüøå óâåðèëñÿ â ïðèñóòñòâèè âîëøåáñòâà, êîãäà ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê îñîáíÿêó. Òðàâà äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûëà îäíîé âûñîòû – âåçäå – êàê áóäòî êòî-òî âçÿë ëèíåéêó è èçìåðèë åå ñ òî÷íîñòüþ äî ìèëëèìåòðà. Èëè ýòî, èëè êàêîå-òî ïðè÷óäëèâîå áîòàíè÷åñêîå çàêëèíàíèå. Íè îäèí öâåòîê íå îòáðàñûâàë çäåñü ñâîåé òåíè, è íè îäíî äåðåâî. Êàê áóäòî çäåñü îáèòàë íåêòî, íå æåëàþùèé âèäåòü íè÷åãî, ÷òî áû ïîðòèëî ïðèãëóøåííûé áëåñê òðàâû; íåñïîñîáíûé íàñëàæäàòüñÿ ïðåêðàñíûì õàîñîì, êîòîðûé ïðèíîñÿò ñ ñîáîé öâåòû. Êòî-òî, êòî ïðåäïî÷åë, ÷òîáû åãî çåìëè âñïûõíóëè áåñêîìïðîìèññíûì ñåðåáðÿíûì ñèÿíèåì, ïîõîæèì íà áëåñê ñòàëüíîãî ëåçâèÿ. ×òî çà äóøà ìîãëà çäåñü ñóùåñòâîâàòü?

Îäíàêî ýòè ìûñëè óæå áûëî âûëåòåëè ó Ãàððè èç ãîëîâû, êîãäà, êàçàëîñü, ñàì âîçäóõ ëåãêî ïðîâåë ëàäîíüþ ïî åãî ùåêå.

Ãàððè ïîäïðûãíóë. ×òî ýòî áûëî? Îêðóæàþùèé âîçäóõ íà ìãíîâåíèå ïîòåïëåë, è Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê âåòåð ïðèêîñíóëñÿ ê åãî ëèöó, îùóïûâàÿ, ïîõîäÿ íà ïàëüöû ñëåïîãî. Îí çàäðîæàë. ×òî-òî òåìíîå ñëîâíî ïåðåëèâàëîñü âîêðóã ïðè êàæäîì åãî âäîõå - êàçàëîñü, âîçäóõ ñòàíîâèòñÿ îùóòèìî ïëîòíåå.

Â ïàíèêå Ãàððè âûõâàòèë ïàëî÷êó, òîëêîì íå çíàÿ, íà ÷òî èìåííî åå íàïðàâèòü. Âñå ïðåäìåòû âîêðóã íåãî êàçàëèñü èñêàæåííûìè, áóäòî ñêâîçü òóìàí. Ñòðàííûé àðîìàò íàïîëíèë åãî íîçäðè, îñòàâëÿÿ âî ðòó ìåòàëëè÷åñêèé ïðèâêóñ è îäíîâðåìåííî îùóùåíèå ÷åãî-òî æèâîãî, ïîëíîêðîâíîãî… Ãàððè íà÷àë çàäûõàòüñÿ. ×òî ýòî çà âîëøåáñòâî? Îí íè ðàçó íå îùóùàë íè÷åãî ïîõîæåãî â Õîãâàðòñå – îíî áûëî ïîäàâëÿþùèì, âëàñòíûì… òåìíûì.

Òåìíîå. Óæàñ ìîëíèåé ïðîíåññÿ ÷åðåç ñîçíàíèå ìàëü÷èêà. 

Òåìíîå. Òåìíàÿ ìàãèÿ. Òåìíàÿ, êàê è òî… êàê è òî…

×òî-òî êðåïêî îáâåðíóëîñü âîêðóã åãî øåè, áûñòðî ñæèìàÿ çàõâàò. Ãàððè ìãíîâåííî ïîäíÿë ðóêè, ÷òîáû îòîðâàòü ýòî, íî îùóòèë ïîä ïàëüöàìè… ïóñòîòó. Åãî íîãòè öàðàïàëè åãî ñîáñòâåííîå ãîðëî. 

__

×òî?!

Òîãäà Ãàððè ïîíÿë. Âîçäóõ. Òîò âîçäóõ, êîòîðûé êàçàëñÿ ãóñòåþùèì, òåïåðü îáâèâàëñÿ âîêðóã åãî ãîðëà, èñòî÷àÿ òîò ñòðàííûé àðîìàò… Ìàëü÷èê ïîëóçàäóøåííî çàõðèïåë, ïàëî÷êà âûñêîëüçíóëà ó íåãî èç ðóê. Ïàëüöû òùåòíî ðàçäèðàëè ãîðëî – êðîâü ñòðóéêàìè ñòåêàëà ïî íåìó, îáðàçóÿ çàìûñëîâàòûå óçîðû. Åùå òóæå. Òåïåðü îí íå ìîã èçäàòü íè çâóêà. Òüìà êëóáÿùèìñÿ îáëàêîì ñãóñòèëàñü ïåðåä åãî ãëàçàìè. Ãàððè ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî èç âîçäóõà ñîòêàëàñü òåìíàÿ ôèãóðà â ïëàùå. ×åðåç øóì ïóëüñà, âîäîïàäîì ãðåìÿùåãî â óøàõ, åìó ïîñëûøàëñÿ ñìåõ. Òèõèé è óäîâëåòâîðåííûé ñìåõ, åùå áîëüøå óñèëèâøèé åãî ïàíèêó. Âûñîêàÿ ôèãóðà ïðîòÿíóëà ê íåìó ðóêó (íèêàêîé ïàëî÷êè, ïðîíåñëîñü â ìóòíåþùåì ñîçíàíèè Ãàððè) è ïðîáîðìîòàëà íåêîëüêî ñëîâ òåì æå äîâîëüíûì òîíîì. Êîëüöà âîçäóõà âîêðóã åãî øåè îñëàáëè, íî Ãàððè ïîòåðÿë óæå ñëèøêîì ìíîãî âîçäóõà. Îí ñîãíóëñÿ ïîïîëàì, æàäíî õâàòàÿ ðòîì âîçäóõ è íàáëþäàÿ, êàê çåìëÿ ïîä íîãàìè ïëàâíî êîëûøåòñÿ. Ææåíèå â ãðóäè îñëàáåâàëî, â òî âðåìÿ êàê òüìà ñãóùàëàñü åùå áîëüøå. Ïîòåðÿâ ñîçíàíèå, îí çàìåðòâî ðóõíóë íà çåìëþ.

***

Ëþöèóñ ïðèáûë â ñàìûé ïîäõîäÿùèé ìîìåíò, óñïåâ ïðîíàáëþäàòü, êàê åãî çàêëÿòèå constrictus çàìàíèâàåò â ëîâóøêó íåçâàíîãî ãîñòÿ, óñëûøàòü çâóêè ïàíèêè è óäóøüÿ, êîãäà êîëüöà âîçäóõà ïðèøëè â äâèæåíèå. Òàê ïîõîæå íà çìåþ. Òàê õàðàêòåðíî äëÿ Ñëèçåðèíà. Òàê ïðèÿòíî íàáëþäàòü åãî â äåéñòâèè, çíàÿ, ÷òî Íàðöèññà è Äðàêî íàõîäÿòñÿ äàëåêî îòñþäà è íå ñìîãóò åìó ïîìåøàòü. 

Ïðèáëèçèâøèñü, Ëþöèóñ ñ óäèâëåíèåì îòìåòèë, ÷òî åãî ïëåííèê î÷åíü íåáîëüøèõ ðàçìåðîâ. Òåìíåþùèé âîçäóõ, îêóòûâàþùèé ñâîþ ïîáåæäåííóþ æåðòâó, íå ïîçâîëÿë óâèäåòü ìíîãî, íî îí çàìåòèë, ÷òî ïîñåòèòåëü áûë íàìíîãî ìåíüøå, ÷åì ìîæíî áûëî îæèäàòü… è ãîðàçäî ñòðîéíåå. Îäíàêî Ëþöèóñ íå ìîã ïîáîðîòü óäîâëåòâîðåííîãî ñìåõà, íàáëþäàÿ çà ñëàáåþùèìè äâèæåíèÿìè íåèçâåñòíîãî. Ðóêè ñêîëüçèëè ñêâîçü êîëüöà, â îò÷àÿíèè ðàçäèðàÿ îòêðûòîå ãîðëî. Ëþöèóñ ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé, êàê áóäòî â ñäåðæàííîì óïðåêå. _Íåò-íåò_, óëûáíóëñÿ îí. _Ìû æå íå õîòèì, ÷òîáû òû óìåð… ïðåæäå ÷åì ìû óçíàåì, ÷òî òåáÿ ñþäà ïðèâåëî, íå òàê ëè, ìàëûø? _

Ïîäíÿâ ðóêó, îí ïðîáîðìîòàë, - Finite constringere. _Îòïóñòè åãî, äîðîãîé_. Çàêëÿòèå, ìåäëåííî, ïî÷òè íåîõîòíî, ðàññåèâàëîñü. Êîëüöà èñòîí÷àëèñü è âîçâðàùàëèñü ê ñâîåé èçíà÷àëüíîé ïðîçðà÷íîñòè. Çàäûõàþùèéñÿ ÷óæàê íà ìãíîâåíèå çàñòûë, çàòåì ðóõíóë íà òðàâó, âîçìîæíî, ïîòåðÿâ ñîçíàíèå. 

Ëþöèóñ ïîäîøåë ïîáëèæå, ïîäòâåðäèâ ñâîè ïîäîçðåíèÿ î òîì, ÷òî âòîðãøèéñÿ áûë âîëøåáíèêîì, êîãäà óâèäåë âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó, âàëÿâøóþñÿ ðÿäîì ñ òåëîì. Îí áûñòðî ïðîèçíåñ "Àññèî" è âåðíóëñÿ ê îñìîòðó ïëåííèêà. _Êàêîé ìàëåíüêèé_, åùå ðàç îòìåòèë îí. _Êàê ìàëü÷èê_. _Ëåò ÷åòûðíàäöàòè, âîçìîæíî, åñëè îïèðàòüñÿ íà ðàçìåðû Äðàêî._ Ëþöèóñ åäâà ñìîã ñäåðæàòü íåäîâåð÷èâûé ñìåõ. ×òî òàêîé ìîëîäîé âîëøåáíèê ìîã äåëàòü _çäåñü_? Êàêîå-íèáóäü ãëóïîå ïàðè? Èñïûòàíèå õðàáðîñòè? Îí ôûðêíóë.

Ãëóáîêèå öàðàïèíû óðîäîâàëè ìîëîäîå ãîðëî. Ëþöèóñ íåîäîáðèòåëüíî ñêðèâèëñÿ ïðè âèäå î÷åâèäíîé ãëóïîñòè ìàëü÷èêà, êîòîðûé äîëæåí áûë èñïîëüçîâàòü ïðîòèâ ìàãèè ïàëî÷êó, à íå íîãòè. Îí íàêëîíèëñÿ, çàèíòåðåñîâàííûé áëèêàìè ñâåòà, îòðàæàþùåãîñÿ îò… î÷êîâ? Òåìíûå âîëîñû îáðàìëÿëè ëèöî, áëåäíîå â òåìíîòå, õóäûå ïëå÷è ïîä ìàíòèåé íå äâèãàëèñü. Âíåçàïíî çàáåñïîêîèâøèñü, êàê áû åãî ïëåííèê íå óìåð äî òîãî, êàê äàñò åìó óäîâëåòâîðèòåëüíûå îòâåòû íà âñå âîïðîñû – è ïîëó÷èò äîëæíîå íàêàçàíèå – Ëþöèóñ ïîäíåñ ðóêó ê ïðèîòêðûòîìó ðòó ìàëü÷èêà. Ñóäîðîæíûå âäîõè, êàê áóäòî òîò âñå åùå íóæäàëñÿ â âîçäóõå, ñîãðåëè åãî ëàäîíü. Ëþöèóñ ïåðåäâèíóë ðóêó, ñêîëüçÿ åé ïî ùåêå, ïåðåíîñèöå íåèçâåñòíîãî, îòêèäûâàÿ âîëîñû ñî ëáà…

È îöåïåíåë.

Ïîä åãî ïàëüöàìè áûë øðàì â ôîðìå ìîëíèè. 


	2. Ñåÿâøèå âåòåð

****

Åñëè âðàã òâîé ãîëîäåí…

Ãëàâà 2. Ñåÿâøèå âåòåð…

"Òàê êàê îíè ñåÿëè âåòåð, òî è ïîæíóò áóðþ…"

Âåòõèé çàâåò, êíèãà ïðîðîêà Îñèè, 8:7

Ëþöèóñà Ìàëôîÿ íåëåãêî áûëî óäèâèòü. Âñÿ åãî æèçíü áûëà ñïëàíèðîâàíà òàê æå òùàòåëüíî, êàê è âîëøåáíûå øàõìàòû: ïëàí, êîíòð-ïëàí, óëîâêà â óëîâêå, äåéñòâèÿ ïðîäóìàíû íà ìíîãî øàãîâ âïåðåä, ìåðû ïðîòèâ ëþáîé âîçìîæíîé àòàêè ïðèíÿòû çàðàíåå… Ñàìà æèçíü áûëà òàêîâà – áèòâà – çà çíàíèÿ, çà ñèëó… ïðîñòî ðàäè óäîâîëüñòâèÿ. Çà âûæèâàíèå. Ñðàæàòüñÿ ñ æèçíüþ, ãðóäüþ âñòàâàòü íàâñòðå÷ó âîëíàì ïåðñïåêòèâ è âåðîÿòíîñòåé áûëî òîé èãðîé, îò êîòîðîé îí íèêîãäà íå óñòàâàë.

È â ýòîì ñðàæåíèè, êàê è â ëþáîì äðóãîì, Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé îòíþäü íå áûë ïðîñòûì ñîëäàòîì.

È âñå æå ñëèçåðèíåö, âîçìîæíî, âïåðâûå â æèçíè, áûë îáåñêóðàæåí. Îáíàðóæèòü Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà – Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà! – â ñâîèõ ñîáñòâåííûõ âëàäåíèÿõ áûëî òåì, î ÷åì ëþáîé Óïèâàþùèéñÿ Ñìåðòüþ äàæå è íå ìå÷òàë – íàñòîëüêî íåëåïà è ñìåõîòâîðíà áûëà ñàìà ìûñëü î ïîäîáíîé âîçìîæíîñòè. Ñåêóíäû îøåëîìëåííîé òèøèíû ñëèâàëèñü â ìèíóòû, à ïàëüöû Ëþöèóñà âñå åùå íåâåðÿùå ïîãëàæèâàëè øðàì íà ëáó ìàëü÷èêà. Îäíàêî ïîñòåïåííî îí âíîâü íà÷àë âîñïðèíèìàòü îêðóæàþùåå: äóíîâåíèå ïðîõëàäíîãî âåòðà ïðèíåñëî ñ ñîáîé àðîìàò îò âûòîïòàííîé òðàâû; ïàëüöû âñå åùå ïîìíèëè øåëê åãî âîëîñ. Ïàëî÷êà áûëà âñå åùå çàæàòà â äðóãîé ðóêå, ñîãðåâàÿ åå è òèõî ãóäÿ îò ïåðåïîëíÿþùåé ýíåðãèè.

Ðàçóì Ëþöèóñà ïðîáóäèëñÿ îò ìàãè÷åñêîé ýíåðãèè, ñëàáî ïîêàëûâàâøåé åãî ëàäîíü. Îí åäâà çàìåòíî óëûáíóëñÿ, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê ê íåìó âîçâðàùàåòñÿ ïðèâû÷íîå ñàìîîáëàäàíèå íàðÿäó ñî ñòàðûì àçàðòîì áîðüáû. Åñëè æèçíü áûëà ñðàæåíèåì, òî ñåé÷àñ Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé ïîëó÷èë ñàìûé áîëüøîé âûçîâ â ñâîåé æèçíè. Ïîÿâëåíèå ýòîãî ìàëü÷èêà âî âëàäåíèÿõ Óïèâàþùåãîñÿ Ñìåðòüþ – åãî âëàäåíèÿõ! – îòêðûâàëî òàêóþ áåçäíó âîçìîæíîñòåé, ÷òî îò èõ ìíîãîîáðàçèÿ çàõâàòûâàëî äóõ. Êàæäûé âàðèàíò ïðåäïîëàãàë ðàçëè÷íûå õîäû, ðàçëè÷íûå ôîðìû èãðû. 

Ïîäáèðàÿ ñâîé ïëàù è îáóçäûâàÿ íåòåðïåíèå, Ëþöèóñ ïîäíÿëñÿ íà íîãè. Îí èñïîëüçîâàë ýëåìåíòàðíûé Mobilicorpus, ÷òîáû äîñòàâèòü ìàëü÷èêà â îñîáíÿê, è îäíîâðåìåííî – ñâîå, óæå áîëåå ñëîæíîå ñîííîå çàêëÿòèå, ÷òîáû äåðæàòü ñâîåãî ïëåííèêà ïîä … êîíòðîëåì.

Âñå ïî ïîðÿäêó. Ñíà÷àëà – ïðîâåðèòü, áûë ëè îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî Ãàððè Ïîòòåðîì. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, âñå âîçìîæíî – îò ïðîñòîãî çàëüÿ ìíîãîñîêà äî èçîùðåííåéøåé Òåìíîé ìîðôî-ìàãèè. Ëþöèóñ îïëåë íåïîäâèæíîå òåëî ñåòüþ ñâîèõ çàêëèíàíèÿ. Õîòÿ, ïî ïðàâäå ãîâîðÿ, áûëî ìàëîâåðîÿòíî, ÷òî êòî-ëèáî èç âîëøåáíèêîâ – ñàìîóáèéöû íå â ñ÷åò – äîäóìàëñÿ áû âòîðãíóòüñÿ íà òåððèòîðèþ ïîìåñòüÿ Óïèâàþùåãîñÿ Ñìåðòüþ â îáëèêå Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà. Åäâà ëè òàêæå ýòî áûëà ðàáîòà øïèîíà èëè ïðîâîêàòîðà. Îäíàêî, òåîðåòè÷åñêàÿ âîçìîæíîñòü âñå-òàêè îñòàâàëàñü âîçìîæíîñòüþ. Åþ íå ñëåäîâàëî ïðåíåáðåãàòü. 

Ëþöèóñ òèõî æäàë, êðîâü ñòðåìèòåëüíî áåæàëà ïî åãî âåíàì. Îäíà çà äðóãèì åãî ïðîâåðÿþùèå çàêëÿòüÿ íà÷àëè âîçâðàùàòüñÿ îáðàòíî; êàæäîå íåñëî òîëüêî îäíî êîðîòêîå ïûëàþùåå ñîîáùåíèå:

__

Äà.

***

Ãàððè áåñïîêîéíî âîðî÷àëñÿ âî ñíå, êîòîðûé áûë ïðîòèâîåñòåñòâåííî ãëóáîê. Åãî òåëî ðåàãèðîâàëî íà ÷àðû, îêóòûâàâøèå åãî, ïóñêàþùèå ñåðåáðÿíûå óñèêè â êàæäûé ìóñêóë åãî òåëà, ñëåäóþùèå çà ýëåêòðè÷åñêèì ïîòîêîì, ïðîõîäÿùèì ÷åðåç åãî íåðâû, â êàæäóþ êëåòêó ïëîòè. Ïðîâåðÿþùèå îäíîâðåìåííî è òåëî ìàëü÷èêà, è ñòðóêòóðó åãî ìàãè÷åñêîãî ïîëÿ. 

Çàäûõàÿñü âî òüìå, ñëîâíî ïîä òîëñòûì ñëîåì âîäû, Ãàððè ñîçíàâàë, ÷òî çàêëèíàíèÿ ñêîëüçÿò ïî íåìó. Îäíàêî íè îäíî ñëîâî íå ñîðâàëîñü ñ åãî ãóá; äàæå ìûñëè ïîõîäèëè áîëüøå íà ìåëêóþ ðÿáü íà ïîâåðõíîñòè îçåðà, íå â ñèëàõ ñîáðàòüñÿ âî ÷òî-òî îñìûñëåííîå. Åäâà ëè îí çíàë, ÷òî ïðîñíóòüñÿ îêîí÷àòåëüíî åìó ìåøàåò îäíî èç ñàìûõ äåéñòâåííûõ ïðîêëÿòèé, ñóùåñòâóþùèõ â âîëøåáíîì ìèðå, ïðèíóæäàÿ åãî ðàçóì áåçäåéñòâîâàòü äàæå ïðè òîì, ÷òî âñå òåëî ìàëü÷èêà äðîæàëî îò òûñÿ÷ âîëøåáíûõ íèòåé, äåëàâøèõ ñâîå äåëî.

Íàêîíåö, äðîæü ïðåêðàòèëàñü, è Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî îêðóæàâøàÿ åãî òåìíàÿ âîäà âíîâü ñòàëà íåïîäâèæíîé. ×åðíàÿ çàâåñà ñíà íà÷àëà îïóñêàòüñÿ âñå íèæå è íèæå. Õîòÿ åãî ðàçóì îñòàâàëñÿ áåçìÿòåæíûì è íè÷åãî íå ñîçíàþùèì, êàê ó íîâîðîæäåííîãî, Ãàððè ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó… ê òåïëîé ðóêå, ïîãëàæèâàþùåé åãî áðîâè. Îòáðàñûâàþùåé ïîäàëüøå âîëîñû ñî ëáà.

***

Ëþöèóñ îòñòóïèë îò êðîâàòè. Òîëüêî ñòîëåòèÿìè êóëüòèâèðîâàâøååñÿ â ñåìüå Ìàëôîåâ ñàìîîáëàäàíèå, óñèëèâàâøååñÿ îò ïîêîëåíèÿ ê ïîêîëåíèþ ïîäîáíî âèíó ìíîãîëåòíåé âûäåðæêè, òåïåðü óäåðæèâàëî åãî îò òîãî, ÷òîáû îïÿòü ñîñêîëüçíóòü â ïó÷èíó îøåëîìëåííîãî îöåïåíåíèÿ. Êàæäîå èç íàëîæåííûõ çàêëÿòèé âîçâðàòèëîñü ê íåìó ñ îäíèì è òåì æå îòâåòîì. Íåóêëþæàÿ æåðòâà åãî çàêëÿòèÿ constrictus äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûëà Ãàððè Ïîòòåðîì.

Ãàððè Ïîòòåð. Ìàëü÷èê, Êîòîðûé Âûæèë. Ïîñëåäíèé íàñëåäíèê Ãðèôôèíäîðà. Ñîþçíèê Äàìáëäîðà. Âðàã Âîëüäåìîðòà. 

Øêîëüíèê.

Ëþöèóñ óöåïèëñÿ çà ýòî ïîñëåäíåå ñëîâî, îïóñêàÿñü íà ñòóë íåäàëåêî îò êðîâàòè. Åãî ñîííîå çàêëÿòèå áûëî âåñüìà ýôôåêòèâíûì è â òî æå âðåìÿ áåçîïàñíûì, ïîñêîëüêó îí ïîçâîëÿëî òåëó ôóíêöèîíèðîâàòü â íîðìàëüíîì ðåæèìå, íå âîçäåéñòâóÿ íè íà ñåðäå÷íûé ðèòì, íè íà êðîâÿíîå äàâëåíèå èëè äðóãèå æèçíåííî âàæíûå ïðîöåññû. Îñòàëüíûå ñîííûå çàêëÿòèÿ èìåëè îáûêíîâåíèå çàìåäëÿòü ìåòàáîëèçì, èíîãäà – äî îïàñíî íèçêîãî óðîâíÿ. Ëþöèóñ òåðïåòü íå ìîã òå ãðóáûå è íåóêëþæèå ÷àðû, ïîýòîìó äàâíî ñîçäàë ñâîé ñîáñòâåííûé àíàëîã – áîëåå ýëåãàíòíûé. Gemynd-silencio, êàê Ëþöèóñ íàçûâàë åãî ñàì äëÿ ñåáÿ, áûë ñâîåãî ðîäà ïñèõîëîãè÷åñêîé âåðñèåé Silencio. Â òî âðåìÿ êàê Silencio ïðîñòî íå ïîçâîëÿë âûìîëâèòü íè ñëîâà, Gemynd-silencio ñêîâûâàë òàêæå ìûñëè æåðòâû, ðàññåèâàÿ èõ ïðåæäå, ÷åì îíè ìîãëè ñôîðìèðîâàòüñÿ. Èäåàëüíûé ñïîñîá âûâåñòè ïðîòèâíèêà èç ñòðîÿ – îñòàâëÿÿ òåëî íåâðåäèìûì è ñâîáîäíûì äëÿ äàëüíåéøèõ… âîçäåéñòâèé, à ðàçóì íå ñïîñîáíûì íè÷åãî îñîçíàòü.

Ëþöèóñ ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë è óñòðîèëñÿ íà ñòóëå ïîóäîáíåå. Îí ïîëíîñòüþ îòäàâàë ñåáå îò÷åò â íåîáðàòèìûõ ïîñëåäñòâèÿõ ëþáîãî ðåøåíèÿ, êîòîðîå îí ïðèìåò ñåãîäíÿ íî÷üþ. Ìûñëåííî îí óæå ìîã ïðîñëåäèòü íåñêîëüêî äîðîæåê, ïî êîòîðûì îí ìîæåò ïîéòè. Ýòî áûë, Ëþöèóñ ñêðèâèëñÿ îò áàíàëüíîñòè ñðàâíåíèÿ, ñâîåîáðàçíûé ïåðåêðåñòîê. 

×òî äåëàòü ñ Ãàððè Ïîòòåðîì? ×òî äåëàòü ñ Ìàëü÷èêîì, Êîòîðûé Âûæèë, ïðèáûâøèì ê åãî ïîðîãó òàê àêêóðàòíî è âìåñòå ñ òåì íåîáúÿñíèìî, êàê áóäòî äîñòàâëåííûé ñîâèíîé ïî÷òîé?

Ëþöèóñ åùå ðàç âçäîõíóë. _Èìåþòñÿ_, ñïîêîéíî îòâåòèë åãî ìîçã ïîòîìñòâåííîãî ñëèçåðèíöà, _òðè îñíîâíûõ âàðèàíòà_.

Ïåðâûé. Óáèòü ìàëü÷èøêó. Ïëþñû: óñòðàíåíèå ëþáîé ïîòåíöèàëüíîé îïàñíîñòè îò ïðèñóòñòâèÿ ýòîãî âîëøåáíèêà â åãî âëàäåíèÿõ, ïîêà âûøåóïîìÿíóòûé âîëøåáíèê íå ïðèøåë â ñåáÿ. Òàêàÿ âîçìîæíîñòü íàíåñòè ïîðàæåíèå ñòàðîìó âðàãó âðÿä ëè ïðåäñòàâèòñÿ ñíîâà. Ìèíóñû: Ãíåâ Âîëüäåìîðòà. Ñî âðåìåíè òîãî ôèàñêî ñ ôèëîñîôñêèì êàìíåì òðè ãîäà íàçàä Âîëüäåìîðò ïåðåíåñ óñèëèÿ ñ äîñòèæåíèÿ ëè÷íîãî áåññìåðòèÿ íà íàáëþäåíèå çà Ìàëü÷èêîì, Êîòîðûé Âûæèë. Îí íå âûêàçûâàë èíòåðåñà ê óíè÷òîæåíèþ ìàëü÷èêà; ïðîñòî íàáëþäàë, êàê áóäòî äîæèäàÿñü ÷åãî-òî. Åñëè Ëþöèóñ óáüåò ìàëü÷èêà, òî ðèñêóåò âûçâàòü íåóäîâîëüñòâèå Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà (âîçìîæíî, çà ëèøåíèå åãî êàêîé-òî çàáàâû; âîçìîæíî, çà ïðåðûâàíèå êàêîãî-òî èññëåäîâàíèÿ). È íå òîëüêî ýòî – òîãäà ñàì Ëþöèóñ íàâñåãäà ëèøèòñÿ âîçìîæíîñòè óçíàòü, ÷òî òàê íàñòîé÷èâî ñòðåìèëñÿ ïîíÿòü Âîëüäåìîðò îòíîñèòåëüíî Ïîòòåðà íà ïðîòÿæåíèè ïîñëåäíèõ ëåò. Âîëüäåìîðò áûë ñëèçåðèíöåì, à ñëèçåðèíöû íèêîãäà íè÷åãî íå áîÿëèñü. Îíè ïðîñòî áûëè îñòðîæíû. Òî, ÷òî ó Âîëüäåìîðòà áûëà ïðè÷èíà áûòü îñòîðîæíûì ñ Ïîòòåðîì, ñòàëî ñèãíàëîì è äëÿ Ëþöèóñà. Åìó íåîáõîäèìî áûëî óçíàòü ïîáîëüøå î ìàëü÷èøêå, ïðåæäå ÷åì äàæå ïîìûñëèòü î åãî óíè÷òîæåíèè. Îïàñíîñòü, ðàçìûøëÿë Ëþöèóñ, ìîæíî ñ ðàâíûì óñïåõîì è îáðàòèòü ñåáå íà ïîëüçó, è ïîãèáíóòü îò íåå. Åñëè Ïîòòåð áûë íîæîì, òî Ëþöèóñ ïðåäïî÷èòàë áûòü òåì, êòî ñæèìàåò åãî ðóêîÿòü.

Âòîðîé. Óäåðæèâàÿ ìàëü÷èêà â áåññîçíàòåëüíîì ñîñòîÿíèè, íåìåäëåííî äîñòàâèòü åãî ê Âîëüäåìîðòó. Òîò æå, â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü, áóäåò âîëåí äåëàòü ñ íèì âñå, ÷òî ïîæåëàåò: èññëåäîâàòü åãî, êàê áîëüøîãî ïîäîïûòíîãî êðîëèêà, èëè óáèòü åãî, åñëè ýòî âñå-òàêè áûëî òåì, ÷åãî îí æåëàë. Îòîìñòèòü, âîçìîæíî, íàëîæèâ Crucio íà ýòî ìîëîäîå òåëî. Ëþöèóñ ñìîðùèëñÿ ïðè ìûñëè î ïîäîáíîì èñõîäå. Íå òî ÷òîáû ýòî åãî íà ñàìîì äåëå âîëíîâàëî. Íà ñàìîì äåëå èìåííî ýòîò âàðèàíò áûë ïåðâûì, î êîòîðîì îí ïîäóìàë. Ïëþñû: çàâîåâàíèå äàæå åùå áîëüøåãî äîâåðèÿ ñî ñòîðîíû Âîëüäåìîðòà, ÷åì îí êîãäà-ëèáî èìåë ðàíåå. Äàëåå – óêðåïëåíèå ñâîåãî ïîëîæåíèÿ ñðåäè îñòàëüíûõ Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ è îáåñïå÷åíèå ìîë÷àíèÿ òåõ, êòî îñïàðèâàë åãî ïðàâî ñ÷èòàòüñÿ ïðàâîé ðóêîé Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà. Ìèíóñû: Îïÿòü – íåâîçìîæíîñòü âûÿñíèòü, ÷åãî äîáèâàëñÿ Âîëüäåìîðò, íàáëþäàÿ çà ìàëü÷èêîì. Ëþöèóñ áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî Âîëüäåìîðò íåìåäëåííî ïîòðåáóåò ìàëü÷èêà ê ñåáå äëÿ êàêèõ-òî ñâîèõ öåëåé, îòñòðàíèâ ñâîèõ Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ îò ïðîèñõîäÿùåãî, êàê îí âñåãäà äåëàë, êîãäà äåëî êàñàëîñü åãî ñëèøêîì áëèçêî. Ëþöèóñ æå îêàæåòñÿ â íåçàâèäíîì ïîëîæåíèè ÷åëîâåêà, äàæå íå çíàâøåãî òî÷íî, ÷òî íàõîäèëîñü â åãî ðóêàõ. Íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î òîì, ÷òî ýòî ñòàíåò áîëüøîé øïèëüêîé äëÿ ôàìèëüíîé ãîðäîñòè Ìàëôîåâ – ïîâåñòè ñåáÿ ïîäîáíî ïîñëóøíîìó ùåíêó, îïðîìåòüþ ïðèì÷àâøåìóñÿ ê ñâîåìó õîçÿèíó ñ Ãàððè Ïîòòåðîì, ñâèñàþùèì èç ãîðäûõ ÷åëþñòåé. _Íåò. Äóìàé ðàöèîíàëüíî, Ëþöèóñ. Ãîðäûíÿ ïðèõîäèò ïåðåä ïàäåíèåì, à íå ïåðåä âçëåòîì._

Òðåòèé. Ïðèâåñòè ìàëü÷èêà â ÷óâñòâî è âûêà÷àòü èç íåãî âñþ èíôîðìàöèþ - èëè çàâîåâàâ åãî äîâåðèå, èëè ïðèìåíèâ ïûòêè. Âñå, ÷òî ïîòðåáóåòñÿ, ëèøü áû äîáèòüñÿ ðåçóëüòàòà. Ïëþñû: Ëþöèóñ âûÿñíèë áû, ÷òî èìåííî çàñòàâëÿëî Âîëüäåìîðòà òàê íàïðÿæåííî ñîáèðàòü âñþ âîçìîæíóþ èíôîðìàöèþ î ìàëü÷èêå. Åñëè îí ñóìååò îâëàäåòü ýòîé èíôîðìàöèåé è îáðàòèòü åå ñåáå íà ïîëüçó, òî ïîëó÷èò òàêîå ïðåèìóùåñòâî, êîòîðîå, âîçìîæíî, ïðåâðàòèò Âîëüäåìîðòà ñêîðåå â êîíêóðåíòà, ÷åì â ñîþçíèêà. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, òàêîé ïîêðîâ òàéíû âîêðóã âñåãî, ñâÿçàííîãî ñ ýòèì âîïðîñîì, óêàçûâàë íà òî, ÷òî ãäå-òî çäåñü òàèëàñü èëè ñëàáîñòü Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà, èëè òî, ÷òî ìîãëî áû çíà÷èòåëüíî óâåëè÷èòü åãî ñèëó. Êàê áû òî íè áûëî, ñåêðåò Ïîòòåðà äàñò Ëþöèóñó ïðåèìóùåñòâî – ëèáî çíàíèå àõèëëåñîâîé ïÿòû Âîëüäåìîðòà, ëèáî êîíòðîëü íàä åãî ìîãóùåñòâîì. Ñ òî÷êè çðåíèÿ Ñëèçåðèíà, íåñïðàâåäëèâîñòü ñîñòîèò èìåííî â îòñóòñòâèè ïðåèìóùåñòâ. Ìèíóñû: Âîëüäåìîðò áóäåò áîëåå ÷åì âåðîÿòíî ïðîñòî âçáåøåí çàäåðæêîé äîñòàâêè Ïîòòåðà ê íåìó (õîòÿ, âîçðàçèë Ëþöèóñ ñàì ñåáå, ðàçâå ê òîìó âðåìåíè ÿ óæå íå áóäó îáëàäàòü èíôîðìàöèåé, êîòîðàÿ äàñò ìíå ïðåèìóùåñòâî ïåðåä íèì?). Òàêæå, êîíå÷íî, Ëþöèóñ ïîäâåðãàë ñåáÿ óãðîçå, êîòîðàÿ íàçûâàëàñü Ãàððè Ïîòòåð – åñëè îí íå íàéäåò êàêîãî-íèáóäü ñïîñîáà îáåñïå÷èòü åãî ïîâèíîâåíèå. 

Èòàê, ïîäâåë èòîãè Ëþöèóñ, ýòè âàðèàíòû ÿâëÿþòñÿ òðåìÿ íàèáîëåå âåðîÿòíûìè ñïîñîáàìè äåéñòâèÿ. Âñå îñòàëüíûå ïðîñòî ñìåõîòâîðíû. Äàæå èç ýòèõ òðåõ ïåðâûé èìååò áîëüøå ìèíóñîâ, ÷åì ïëþñîâ. Èñõîäÿ èç ïðàâèëà âûáèðàòü ðåøåíèå ñ íàèáîëüøèì êîëè÷åñòâîì ïîëîæèòåëüíûõ ñòîðîí, ýòîò âûáîð íåæåëàòåëåí.

Îòëè÷íî. Èòàê, íîìåð îäèí îòìåòàåì.

Âàðèàíò íîìåð äâà áûë áû íàèáîëåå áëàãîïðèÿòíûì, åñëè áû îí ïî ïðåæíåìó íå îñòàâëÿë Ëþöèóñà â ïîëíîì íåâåäåíèè îòíîñèòåëüíî èñòèííûõ íàìåðåíèé Âîëüäåìîðòà ê Ïîòòåðó. Äëÿ Ìàëôîÿ æå áûòü â íåâåäåíèè – îäíà èç íàèìåíåå æåëàòåëüíûõ ñèòóàöèé èç âñåõ âîçìîæíûõ. Êðîìå òîãî, åãî ñóùíîñòü èñòèííîãî ñëèçåðèíöà òðåáîâàëà â ëþáûõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ äîáèâàòüñÿ ëè÷íîé âûãîäû – äàæå åñëè ýòî îçíà÷àëî ïîéòè ïðîòèâ òåêóùèõ ñîþçíèêîâ. Âàðèàíò íîìåð äâà ïîçâîëèò Ëþöèóñó ïîäíÿòü ñâîé àâòîðèòåò ñðåäè äðóãèõ Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ, íî âîçìîæíîñòü âçÿòü âåðõ íàä Âîëüäåìîðòîì îí íåèçáåæíî ïîòåðÿåò. Ýòî îêîí÷àòåëüíî ïðèêîâàëî áû åãî ê òåïåðåøíåìó ïîëîæåíèþ – Ëþöèóñ íàõìóðèëñÿ – ïðîñòîãî ôàâîðèòà. Îí íå ìîã ïîäíÿòüñÿ âûøå ïîëîæåíèÿ äîâåðåííîãî ëèöà Âîëüäåìîðòà è áëàãîíàäåæíîãî Óïèâàþùåãîñÿ Ñìåðòüþ. 

Âàðèàíò íîìåð òðè ãðîçèë ãíåâîì Âîëüäåìîðòà, ÷åãî îáû÷íî áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû óäåðæàòü Ëþöèóñà îò äåéñòâèé â ïîäîáíîì íàïðàâëåíèè. Îäíàêî, åãî ÷åñòîëþáèâàÿ íàòóðà ïîñëå ñòîëüêîõ ëåò… "ïðåäàííîãî ñëóæåíèÿ" òîìó êðàñíîãëàçîìó âàìïèðó óæå ñ òðóäîì ñìèðÿëàñü ñ ñóùåñòâóþùèì ïîëîæåíèåì âåùåé. Ïîòòåð, î÷åâèäíî, îáëàäàë èíôîðìàöèåé, êîòîðàÿ ïîçâîëèëà áû Ëþöèóñó èëè ïîä÷èíèòü ñåáå Âîëüäåìîðòà, èëè óâåëè÷èòü ñîáñòâåííîå ìîãóùåñòâî. 

È, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, íèêòî, êðîìå Ëþöèóñà, íå çíàë, ÷òî Ïîòòåð íàõîäèëñÿ â åãî âëàñòè. Åñëè áû òàêîå ïðîèçîøëî, òî ìàëü÷èê áû çäåñü íàäîëãî íå çàäåðæàëñÿ. Åñëè áû óçíàë êòî-òî èç ñòîðîííèêîâ Âîëüäåìîðòà, òî îí áû èëè çàõâàòèë Ïîòòåðà ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíî, èëè âûçâàë áû ñâîåãî Ëîðäà. Ñòîðîííèêè Äàìáëäîðà òîæå íåìåäëåííî ïðèì÷àëèñü áû íà âûðó÷êó. Òàêèì îáðàçîì, íà äàííûé ìîìåíò Ëþöèóñ èìåë âîçìîæíîñòü óäåðæèâàòü çäåñü ìàëü÷èêà äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû âûâåäàòü âñå ñëàáîñòè Âîëüäåìîðòà ñòîëüêî, ñêîëüêî åìó ïîòðåáóåòñÿ. Íó, èëè ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå äî ñëåäóþùåãî ñîáðàíèÿ Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ.

Õì-ì… çàìàí÷èâî. Îñòàâèòü Ïîòòåðà çäåñü è âûæàòü èç íåãî âñå çíàíèÿ îòíîñèòåëüíî Âîëüäåìîðòà, äî êàïëè, à ïîòîì èëè çàêëèíàíèÿìè óñòðàíèòü âñå ïîñëåäñòâèÿ ïðîèçâîäèìûõ ñ íèì… îïåðàöèé è äîñòàâèòü ê Âîëüäåìîðòó (ñàìî ñîáîé, ñòåðåâ âñþ ïàìÿòü î ïðåäàòåëüñòâå Ëþöèóñà), èëè ïðîñòî óáèòü è èñïîëüçîâàòü ïîëó÷åííóþ èíôîðìàöèþ ïðîòèâ Âîëüäåìîðòà. Ñ òî÷êè çðåíèÿ ìàëôîåâñêîãî ÷åñòîëþáèÿ ýòî áûëî íàèëó÷øèì âûáîðîì. Òðåòèé âàðèàíò ñîäåðæàë â ñåáå ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ðèñêà, ÷òîáû ëþáîé ïîñðåäñòâåííûé Óïèâàþùèéñÿ Ñìåðòüþ ïîñìåë äàæå çàäóìàòüñÿ î ïîäîáíûõ äåéñòâèÿõ. 

Íî, êàê Ëþöèóñ î÷åíü õîðîøî çíàë, îí íå áûë è íèêîãäà íå áûòü îáû÷íûì ðÿäîâûì. Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé ñàì ðàñïîðÿæàëñÿ ñâîè áóäóùèì, è Ïîòòåð ìîã ñäåëàòü ýòî áóäóùåå íàìíîãî ÿð÷å. 

***

Êîãäà ïåðâûå ëó÷è ðàññâåòà ïðîñî÷èëèñü ÷åðåç îêíî è ëåãëè íà êðîâàòü, â êîòîðîé ëåæàë Ïîòòåð, Ëþöèóñ íàêîíåö ïðèíÿë ðåøåíèå. Îí ïðîâåë ÷àñû, ñèäÿ íà ñòóëå ó êðîâàòè, íå äâèãàÿñü è ìûñëåííî âçâåøèâàÿ âñå çà è ïðîòèâ. Âñå ýòî âðåìÿ åãî ñåðûå ãëàçà íå îòðûâàëèñü îò ìàëü÷èêà, ëåæàùåãî íà êðîâàòè òàê íåïîäâèæíî, ÷òî, åñëè áû íå ðàâíîìåðíîå äûõàíèå, åãî ìîæíî áûëî ïðèíÿòü çà ìåðòâåöà. Ëèöî Ïîòòåðà áûëî ñïîêîéíî è îáìàí÷èâî áåçìÿòåæíî, ïðÿäè òåìíûõ âîëîñ îïÿòü çàêðûâàëè øðàì. Î÷àðîâàòåëüíî íåïðàâèëüíûå ÷åðòû ëèöà ïðèäàâàëè åìó ïî÷òè ýëüôîïîäîáíîå âûðàæåíèå, íå÷òî ñðåäíåå ìåæäó íåâèííîñòüþ è òîðæåñòâåííîé ñêîðáüþ.Òàê êàê ìàíòèè îí ëèøèëñÿ åùå ðàíüøå, òî òåïåðü åãî õóäîå òåëî ïðèêðûâàëà òîëüêî áîëüøàÿ ìàããëñêàÿ ôóòáîëüêà è äæèíñû. Ïðîñòî íåâåðîÿòíî, ïîäóìàë Ëþöèóñ. Ìàëü÷èê, Êîòîðûé Âûæèë, âûãëÿäåë òî÷íî òàê æå, êàê è ëþáîé èç ïîäðîñòêîâ, ñëîíÿþùèõñÿ ïî ìàãëëñêèì òîðãîâûì öåíòðàì. Îäíàêî òåíü ãëóáîêîé çàäóì÷èâîñòè, äàæå âî ñíå íå ïîêèäàþùàÿ åãî ëèöà, à òàêæå íåêîòîðûå èç íàëîæåííûõ Ëþöèóñîì ÷àð, ïîâåäàëè Ëþöèóñó ñîâñåì äðóãóþ èñòîðèþ – èñòîðèþ ìîëîäîãî, íî óæå î÷åíü ìîãóùåñòâåííîãî âîëøåáíèêà. Ïåðåäî ìíîé, åùå ðàç ïîðàçèëñÿ Ëþöèóñ, âîçìîæíî, ñàìûé áîëüøîé øàíñ â æèçíè. À òàêæå ñàìûé áîëüøîé ðèñê.

Çàâòðà íà÷íåòñÿ ïåðâûé èç åãî ýêñïåðèìåíòîâ – ïîïûòêà ïîëó÷èòü èíôîðìàöèþ, çàâîåâàâ äîâåðèå ìàëü÷èêà. Îí çíàë, ÷òî ñêîðåå âñåãî îíà çàêîí÷èòñÿ íåóäà÷åé, è òîãäà, êàê ýòî íå ïðèñêîðáíî, ïðèäåòñÿ ïðèìåíèòü áîëåå æåñòêèå ìåðû – ïûòêè, íàïðèìåð. Ðîò Ëþöèóñà ñæàëñÿ â îòâðàùåíèè. Ýòî äîëæíî ñòàòü ïîñëåäíèì ñðåäñòâîì. Òîëüêî ñàìûå ïðèìèòèâíûå è ëèøåííûå âîîáðàæåíèÿ ãðÿçíîêðîâêè ïðèáåãàëè ê ïîäîáíûì ìåòîäàì äëÿ èçâëå÷åíèÿ èíôîðìàöèè. Íàñêîëüêî èçÿùíåå ýòî ìîæíî áûëî ñäåëàòü ÷åðåç õèòðûå óëîâêè è òîíêî ïðîäóìàííóþ áåñåäó! Âîâðåìÿ ïðîèçíåñåííàÿ ôðàçà ìîãëà äàòü íàìíîãî áîëüøå, ÷åì ñàìûé èñêóñíûé óäàð ïëåòüþ.

Â êîíöå êîíöîâ Ëþöèóñ ïîäíÿëñÿ íà íîãè; äèñöèïëèíèðîâàííîå òåëî íå îùóùàëî ïîòðåáíîñòè ïîòÿíóòüñÿ. Îí îïÿòü ïîäîøåë ê êðîâàòè, ÷òîáû èçó÷èòü ëèöî, òàê ðàçèòåëüíî îòëè÷àþùååñÿ îò ëèöà åãî ñîáñòâåííîãî ñûíà. Òåìíîòà òàì, ãäå Äðàêî áûë ñâåòåë, è ðóìÿíåö òàì, ãäå îí áûë áëåäåí. Òåìíûå ðåñíèöû ëåæàëè íà ùåêàõ, âñå åùå ïî-äåòñêè îêðóãëûõ, ñìÿã÷àâøèõ ëèíèþ ÷åëþñòè. Íè÷åãî ïîõîæåãî íà óãëîâàòûå, óïðÿìûå ÷åðòû ëèöà Äðàêî. Åäâà çàìåòíàÿ ìîðùèíêà ìåæäó áðîâÿìè, êàê áóäòî ýòîìó þíîìó óìó ïðèõîäèëîñü ðàçìûøëÿòü ãîðàçäî áîëüøå, ÷åì ñëåäîâàëî – â îòëè÷èå îò ÷èñòîé, èäåàëüíî ãëàäêîé êîæè Äðàêî, êîòîðîãî åäâà ëè ÷òî-òî çàñòàâëÿëî õìóðèòüñÿ, êðîìå ðàçäðàæåíèÿ. 

Ëþöèóñ ïîäíÿë ðóêó, ÷òîáû ðàçãëàäèòü ýòó ìîðùèíêó è óõìûëüíóëñÿ, êîãäà íà ëèöå Ïîòòåðà áåññîçíàòåëüíî ïîÿâèëîñü âûðàæåíèå íåæíîñòè. Òàêàÿ èíñòèíêòèâíàÿ, èíôàíòèëüíàÿ ðåàêöèÿ… òàêàÿ äîâåð÷èâàÿ… òàêàÿ ãëóïàÿ. Òàêàÿ òèïè÷íî ãðèôôèíäîðñêàÿ. Ñàì Ëþöèóñ, âåðîÿòíî, íåìåäëåííî ïîäñêî÷èë áû íà êðîâàòè ñ óæå èñêðÿùåéñÿ íà êîí÷èêàõ ïàëüöåâ ìàãè÷åñêîé ýíåðãèåé è ñ ïàðîé äåñÿòêîâ çàêëèíàíèé íàãîòîâå… íåñìîòðÿ íà ñàìûå ýôôåêòèâíûå ñîííûå ÷àðû â ìèðå. Âïðî÷åì, åãî ñîáñòâåííîå ñîííîå çàêëÿòèå ñêîðî èñ÷åçíåò.

Ëþöèóñ ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë è ïîêèíóë êîìíàòó, íàïðàâëÿÿñü ê öåíòðó çàìêà. Íåîáõîäèìî áûëî ñäåëàòü íåêîòîðûå ïðèãîòîâëåíèÿ… à òàêæå ïðèêàçàòü äîìîâûì ýëüôàì áûòü ãîòîâûìè îáñëóæèòü åãî íîâîãî… ãîñòÿ.

Ñóäüáà áðîñèëà åìó âûçîâ, âûçîâ â îáëèêå Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà. È îí îòâåòèë òàê, êàê ìîã òîëüêî èñòèííûé Ìàëôîé. Íåóñòàííî äîáèâàÿñü áîëüøåãî. Áîëüøèõ çíàíèé. Áîëüøåé âëàñòè. Åùå áîëüøåãî âûçîâà.

Ïðîíçèòåëüíûå ãëàçà Ëþöèóñà âñïûõíóëè. Èãðà íà÷àëàñü, è îí âûèãðàåò. Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé ñäåëàë ñâîé ïåðâûé õîä. 


	3. Ïðîáóæäåíèå

****

Åñëè âðàã òâîé ãîëîäåí…

Ãëàâà 3. Ïðîáóæäåíèå.

Ðàññâåòíûé ëó÷ ñêîëüçíóë ïî åãî âåêàì, ïðèíîñÿ ñ ñîáîé ìÿãêèé îðàíæåâûé ñâåò íà ñìåíó íî÷íîìó ìðàêó. Ãàððè, íå ïðîñûïàÿñü, çàâîðî÷àëñÿ â êðîâàòè, ïûòàÿñü ñáåæàòü îò íåãî. Îäíàêî, ñâåò ñòàë òîëüêî ÿð÷å – äîëæíî áûòü, îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ íå â òîì íàïðàâëåíèè. Ãàððè, ïî-ïðåæíåìó íå îòêðûâàÿ ãëàç, ÷òî-òî íåðàçáîð÷èâî ïðîâîð÷àë. Êàê, âî èìÿ âñåãî ñâÿòîãî, ñþäà ïîïàëî îêíî èç åãî êàìîðêè ó Äóðñëåé?

Êîãäà ýòà ìûñëü ïðîíèêëà â åãî ñîçíàíèå, ìàëü÷èê âíåçàïíî îñîçíàë, ÷òî ïðîñòûíè ïîä åãî îáíàæåííûìè ðóêàìè áûëè âîñõèòèòåëüíî ìÿãêèìè. È ïàõëè îíè òîæå âîñõèòèòåëüíî – êàê âîçäóõ ïîñëå äîæäÿ... ×òî?!..

Ãàððè Ïîòòåð øèðîêî ðàñïàõíóë ãëàçà.

È îöåïåíåë.

***

Êîãäà Ëþöèóñ îùóòèë, ÷òî ñîííûå ÷àðû ïîñòåïåííî ðàññåèâàþòñÿ, òî ñðàçó æå ïîñïåøèë îáðàòíî â êîìíàòó Ïîòòåðà. Íå äåëî ëèøàòü ãîñòÿ íàäëåæàùåãî ïðèåìà. Âïðî÷åì, ïî ìíåíèþ Ëþöèóñà, constrictus'à áûëî áû âïîëíå äîñòàòî÷íî, íî íåîáõîäèìî áûëî ñîáëþäàòü îáùåïðèíÿòûé ýòèêåò, ÷òîáû óñïîêîèòü ïëåííèêà.

Îí âîøåë â êîìíàòó â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà ëåæàùèé ïîä ïðîñòûíÿìè ìàëü÷èê íà÷àë âîðî÷àòüñÿ. Ëþöèóñ çàíÿë ìåñòî â ñàìîì òåìíîì óãëó – ïîñëåäíåì, êóäà äîëæåí óïàñòü âçãëÿä Ïîòòåðà, è çàìåð â îæèäàíèè. Îí óõìûëüíóëñÿ ïðè âèäå áåçóñïåøíûõ ïîïûòîê ìàëü÷èêà ñïðÿòàòüñÿ îò ñâåòà. _Íå òî íàïðàâëåíèå, Ïîòòåð._

Íàêîíåö, ñ ïîñëåäíèì îáèæåííûì âîð÷àíèåì, ãëàçà îòêðûëèñü.

È Ëþöèóñ îñòîëáåíåë.

Áëåñòÿùèå, ïåðåëèâàþùèåñÿ èçóìðóäû ñèÿëè â íåâåðíîì óòðåííåì ñâåòå; ãëàçà ðàñøèðÿëèñü âñå áîëüøå è áîëüøå, íàïîëíÿÿñü çàìåøàòåëüñòâîì è ïàíèêîé. Ëþöèóñ âèäåë, êàê âçãëÿä ìàëü÷èêà ëèõîðàäî÷íî ñêîëüçèò ïî êîìíàòå: òóàëåòíûé ñòîëèê, âûñîêîå îêíî, ñòåíû öâåòà ñëèâîê ñ èñêóñíî âûðåçàííûìè áàðåëüåôàìè. Áëåäíàÿ ðóêà èíñòèíêòèâíî çàøàðèëà ïî ïðèêðîâàòíîé òóìáî÷êå è íåðåøèòåëüíî çàìåðëà, êîãäà íå îáíàðóæèëà òàì î÷êîâ. Çðà÷êè â öåíòðå ýòîãî íåâåðîÿòíîãî çåëåíîãî ðàñøèðèëèñü: çàêîíîìåðíàÿ áèîëîãè÷åñêàÿ ðåàêöèÿ, ïî÷òè íåïåðåíîñèìî ïðåêðàñíàÿ. Ðåàêöèÿ äîáû÷è, ïîéìàííîé â ñóìåðêàõ. Ðàññâåòíîå íåÿðêîå ñîëíöå, îäíàêî, òîëüêî çàñòàâëÿëî ýòè ãëàçà êàçàòüñÿ åùå ãëóáæå. Âíóòðè íèõ îòíþäü íå íàáëþäàëîñü íåäîñòàòêà ñâåòà – êàçàëîñü, îíè ñèÿëè ñàìè ïî ñåáå. Ñèÿëè. Äà. Èìåííî.

Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, âçãëÿä îáðàòèëñÿ â ñòîðîíó åãî çàòåíåííîãî óãëà. Ëþöèóñ âèäåë, êàê ãëàçà ñóæàþòñÿ: óñèëèå, ÿâíî íåïðèâû÷íîå äëÿ ìîëîäîãî ëèöà. Ñòðàííîå äåëî - Ìàëôîþ ïðèøëîñü ïðèëîæèòü íåêîòîðûå óñèëèÿ, ÷òîáû ñîáðàòüñÿ ñ ìûñëÿìè. _Õâàòèò ñìîòðåòü_, îäåðíóë îí ñàì ñåáÿ. _Âðåìÿ âûõîäèòü íà ñöåíó._

Îí ìåäëåííî âûñòóïèë èç òåíè. Ïîðàæåííîå óäóøüå âñòðåòèëî åãî; â ãëàçàõ ïëåííèêà íåîñìîòðèòåëüíî ÿðêî ñâåòèëñÿ ñòðàõ, ðàçáàâëåííûé åäâà îùóòèìûì óäîâîëüñòâèåì, êðèñòàëüíî ÷èñòûì, êàê âîäà. Î, Ìåðëèí, ñêîëüêî æå âðåìåíè ïðîøëî ñ òåõ ïîð, êîãäà îí â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç âèäåë âûðàæåíèå ëèöà, íå ÿâëÿâøååñÿ îò è äî ÷èñòûì ïðèòâîðñòâîì? Â ìèðå Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ âñå ëèöà áîëüøå ïîõîäèëè íà ìàñêè.

- Âàøè î÷êè, - ïðîèçíåñ îí áåçóïðå÷íî ñïîêîéíûì ãîëîñîì, – íàõîäÿòñÿ â âåðõíåì ÿùèêå òóìáî÷êè. 

***

Ãàððè èíñòèíêòèâíî ñæàëñÿ. Êîìíàòà áûëà äîñòàòî÷íî ñòðàííîé – è ïóñòîé, è ïûøíîé îäíîâðåìåííî. Àáñîëþòíî íåçíàêîìîé. Ñìîòðÿ íà ðàñïëûâ÷àòûå ñèëóýòû îêðóæàþùåé ìåáåëè, îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê åãî ñåðäöå áüåòñÿ âñå áûñòðåå è áûñòðåå. Êàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí ïðîñíóëñÿ âíóòðè êàêîãî-òî ñòðàííîãî âèäåíèÿ, îäèí â ýòîì òèõîì è ïóãàþùåì ìåñòå. Îäíàêî âîçäóõ â åãî ëåãêèõ ñîâñåì íå ïîõîäèë íà èëëþçîðíûé, ðàâíî êàê è ïðîñòûíè ïîä íèì. Â ãîðëå ïî÷åìó-òî ñàäíèëî, è ðàçìûòûå î÷åðòàíèÿ îêðóæàþùåãî ìèðà îêîí÷àòåëüíî óáåäèëè Ãàððè, ÷òî îí íå ñïàë. Â åãî ñíàõ ñî çðåíèåì ïðîáëåì íèêîãäà íå âîçíèêàëî.

Çàòåì åãî ãëàçà íàòêíóëèñü íà òåìíûé óãîë, èç êîòîðîãî âûñòóïèë…

… âûñòóïèë_à_ êàêàÿ-òî âûñîêàÿ òåíü.

Ãàððè íå ñìîã ñäåðæàòü ïîðàæåííîãî óäóøüÿ; îí ñòèñíóë ðóêè, êîìêàÿ ïðîñòûíè, è âæàëñÿ â ñïèíêó êðîâàòè. Ìàëü÷èê ïîïûòàëñÿ îòâåñòè ãëàçà, íî òåìíàÿ ôèãóðà, êàçàëîñü, çàâîðàæèâàëà åãî. Îíà íåóìîëèìî ïðèáëèæàëàñü, è òåïåðü î÷åðòàíèÿ ñòàëè ÷åò÷å. 

Òåíü îêàçàëàñü… ìóæ÷èíîé. Â ÷åðíîì ïëàùå. Âûñîêèì… âûñîêèì… âçãëÿä Ãàððè ñêîëüçèë ââåðõ. Ïëàù ÷åðíûì âîäîïàäîì ñòðóèòñÿ âîêðóã ñèëüíûõ ïëå÷; ðóêàâà ïîäâåðíóòû, îòêðûâàÿ ðóêè äî ëîêòÿ. Ðóáàøêà, êàçàâøàÿñÿ åùå òåìíåå ïëàùà, ïðèêðûâàëà áëåäíûå çàïÿñòüÿ. ×åðíûå áîòèíêè ñ ñåðåáðÿíûìè ïðÿæêàìè, ðàññòàâëåííûå òàê óñòîé÷èâî, áóäòî èõ âëàäåëåö ïðèâûê ñòîÿòü íà ïàëóáå êîðàáëÿ â áóðþ. Äëèííûå âîëîñû, îòëèâàþùèå áåëûì íà ñâåòó, ïåðåõâà÷åííûå ñçàäè ïðîñòî êîæàíîé ëåíòîé. Òîæå ÷åðíîé, ðàçóìååòñÿ. 

Íî íå ýòî çàñòàâèëî Ãàððè çàìåðåòü íà ìåñòå è ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ ïîéìàííîé â ëîâóøêó äè÷üþ. Ãëàçà. Ïóãàþùèå. Òàêèå ïðîíçèòåëüíûå, ñåðåáðÿíûå ãëàçà – ñâåòÿùèåñÿ íàñòîðîæåííîñòüþ è íåñãèáàåìîé âîëåé – òàêîé, áóäòî îäíà ïðîñòàÿ êîìàíäà èç óñò ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà çàñòàâèëà áû ìèð íåìåäëåííî ïîñëóøíî ñîãíóòüñÿ. Êàçàëîñü, ÷òî â íèõ ïðîáåãàþò ýëåêòðè÷åñêèå ðàçðÿäû. È êàêîé èäèîò ñêàçàë, ÷òî ñåðûé – íåâûðàçèòåëüíûé öâåò? Ñåðûé öâåò â ãëàçàõ ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà áûë ïóãàþùå æèâûì – êàê ñåðåáðî ìîëíèè… êàê âñïûøêà ñâåòà íà ëåçâèè ñòàëüíîãî êëèíêà. Ãàððè ñæàëñÿ åùå ñèëüíåå. Îí êîæåé ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî åãî îöåíèâàþò, ñëîâíî îí áûë æèâîòíûì – áåññëîâåñíîé è áåççàùèòíîé òâàðüþ – à íå ÷åëîâåêîì. Îí ïî÷òè óñëûøàë ìåòàëëè÷åñêèé çâîí, êîãäà âñòðåòèëñÿ ñ ýòèì âçãëÿäîì åùå ðàç.

È çàòåì ýòî ñëó÷èëîñü.

– Âàøè î÷êè, – ñïîêîéíî, ãîëîñîì, ñëîâíî ñîçäàííûì äëÿ òàêèõ ãëàç, ïðîèçíåñ ìóæ÷èíà, – íàõîäÿòñÿ â âåðõíåì ÿùèêå òóìáî÷êè.

***

Ëþöèóñ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê õîëîäîê îñòðîãî íàñëàæäåíèÿ ïðîáåæàë ó íåãî ïî ñïèíå ïðè âèäå ïî÷òè îñÿçàåìîãî ñòðàõà ìàëü÷èêà. Åãî ðîò ñëåãêà ñêðèâèëñÿ â îòâðàùåíèè ê ñàìîìó ñåáå. Ïî÷åìó îí âåäåò ñåáÿ êàê íåòåðïåëèâûé è íåîïûòíûé îõîòíèê? Ýòà äè÷ü äîëæíà áûòü ïîéìàíà îñòîðîæíî, êàê ìîæíî íåçàìåòíåå äëÿ íåå ñàìîé… à âîâñå íå ðàñòåðçàíà â îäèí ìîìåíò. Îñòîðîæíåå. Åãî ãîëîñ íå äîëæåí áûë âûäàòü íè÷åãî. Îïÿòü ïðèäàâ ëèöó íåïðîíèöàåìîå âûðàæåíèå, Ëþöèóñ èçîáðàçèë íà íåì ñäåðæàííóþ óëûáêó. Ðåáåíîê äîëæåí ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ íåïðèíóæäåííî. _Èíôîðìàöèÿ_, íàïîìíèë îí ñåáå, _îíà êàê âîäà. Òå÷åò ñâîáîäíî òîëüêî ÷åðåç îòêðûòûé êðàí. _

Îäíàêî ìîëîäîé ãðèôôèíäîðåö ïðîäîëæàë ñìîòðåòü íà íåãî òàê, ñëîâíî îò ñòðàõà íàïðî÷ü ïîòåðÿë äàð ðå÷è. _È ýòî_, íåäîâåð÷èâî ïîäóìàë Ëþöèóñ, _è åñòü ëåãåíäàðíûé Ìàëü÷èê-êîòîðûé-âûæèë?_ Çåëåíûå ãëàçà îïÿòü íà÷àëè çàâîðàæèâàòü åãî; òîãäà Ëþöèóñ ðåçêî êèâíóë â ñòîðîíó òóìáî÷êè.

– Âàøè î÷êè, – íàïîìíèë îí ìàëü÷èêó – Ðàçâå îíè âàì íå íóæíû?

Íàêîíåö, ãëàçà ìîðãíóëè è îáðàòèëèñü â óêàçàííîì íàïðàâëåíèè. Ëþöèóñ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë îáëåã÷åíèå è ìûñëåííî âûðóãàëñÿ. _Ýòî âñåãî ëèøü öâåò, èäèîò. Ýòè ÷åðòîâû ãëàçà… ïðîñòî öâåò. _Òåì âðåìåíåì ìàëü÷èê ïðèâñòàë íà êðîâàòè, íå îòðûâàÿ îò íåãî íàñòîðîæåííîãî âçãëÿäà è ÿâíî îïàñàÿñü ïîâåðíóòüñÿ ñïèíîé. _Õîðîøî. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îí íå ñîâñåì áåçíàäåæåí. _

Ãîðëî ìàëü÷èêà íàïðÿãëîñü; ïîïûòêà âûäàâèòü ÷åðåç íåãî êàêèå-òî ñëîâà áûëà, î÷åâèäíî, áîëåçíåííîé. Ëþöèóñ óñìåõíóëñÿ, âñïîìèíàÿ â÷åðàøíèé ýïèçîä ñ constrictus – ìàëü÷èê, î÷åâèäíî, âñå åùå íè÷åãî íå âñïîìíèë. Ñêîðåå âñåãî, ýòî ïîñëåäñòâèÿ ñîííîãî çàêëèíàíèÿ. Íå çàáûòü ïîçæå ïîñëàòü åìó íåìíîãî áàëüçàìà äëÿ ãîðëà…

– Âû… – Ãàððè ïîïûòàëñÿ äîáèòüñÿ ñâÿçíîé ðå÷è. Ïî÷åìó-òî íå ïîëó÷èëîñü… ñòðàííî. Îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ, ïðî÷èùàÿ ãîðëî åùå ðàç. Íà÷àë ñíîâà. – Âû…

– ß ÷òî? – Ëþöèóñ íå ñìîã ñäåðæàòü íîòêó ÿäîâèòîãî óäîâîëüñòâèÿ, ïðîðâàâøåãîñÿ íàðóæó, è óâèäåë âñïûøêó ãíåâà â çåëåíûõ ãëàçàõ. Àõ. Èòàê, è òåìïåðàìåíò èìååòñÿ. Âïðî÷åì, íåâàæíî. Îí îïÿòü ïðèäàë ñâîåìó ãîëîñó ëþáåçíóþ ìîíîòîííîñòü. – Âû õîòèòå çíàòü, êòî ÿ òàêîé?

Ïîòòåð ïîïûòàëñÿ ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñî ñâîèì ãîðëîì åùå ðàç, íî íå ñìîã. Òîãäà îí ïðîñòî êèâíóë.

Ëþöèóñ óëûáíóëñÿ. 

- Âû âñå óçíàåòå â ñâîå âðåìÿ. Âîçìîæíî, çà çàâòðàêîì, – íà ýòîò ðàç îí íåóêîñíèòåëüíî ñëåäîâàë âûáðàííîìó ó÷òèâîìó òîíó è áûë âîçíàãðàæäåí îñòîðîæíûì, îöåíèâàþùèì âçãëÿäîì. Ïàíèêà èñ÷åçëà; íà ñìåíó åé ïðèøëî íàñòîé÷èâîå æåëàíèå ðàçîáðàòüñÿ â ñèòóàöèè. Êàêàÿ æàëîñòü, ÷òî îí âñå åùå ñëèøêîì ñëàá ïîñëå çàêëèíàíèÿ. 

Ëþöèóñ óõìûëüíóëñÿ.

– Êîíå÷íî, _åñëè_ âû ñîáëàãîâîëèòå ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ êî ìíå çà çàâòðàêîì. Äîëæíî áûòü, âû óæàñíî ãîëîäíû. 

Çàìåøàòåëüñòâî îïÿòü âåðíóëîñü íà ëèöî ìàëü÷èêà. Ëþöèóñ ñî ñäåðæàííûì îòâðàùåíèåì îãëÿäåë åãî îäåæäó. Ìÿòàÿ ôóòáîëêà è ìàããëñêèå äæèíñû. Â ñî÷åòàíèè ñ ðàñòðåïàííûìè òåìíûìè âîëîñàìè è ÿðêèìè çåëåíûìè ãëàçàìè îäåæäà çàñòàâèëà ðåáåíêà ïîõîäèòü íà áåñïðèçîðíîå æèâîòíîå. Äîáû÷à, íàïîìíèë îí ñåáå, è îïÿòü óëûáíóëñÿ. 

– Çàâòðàê – íå òàêîå óæ òîðæåñòâåííîå ìåðîïðèÿòèå â ýòîì äîìå, íî ÿ óâåðåí, ÷òî âû ïî÷óâñòâóåòå ñåáÿ íàìíîãî óäîáíåå, êîãäà ïåðåîäåíåòåñü. ß ïðèêàæó, ÷òîáû äîìàøíèé ýëüô ïðèíåñ âàì êîå-êàêóþ îäåæäó. Âîçìîæíî, âàì ïîäîéäåò ÷òî-íèáóäü èç ïðèíàäëåæàùåãî… Äðàêî.

Óñòàíîâèëàñü õðóïêàÿ òèøèíà. Ìàëü÷èê îïÿòü ïûòàëñÿ ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü, íî Ëþöèóñ íàøåë, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ ñàìîå âðåìÿ èçîáðàçèòü íåòåðïåíèå. Îí ó÷òèâî êèâíóë:

– ×òî æ, óâèäèìñÿ çà çàâòðàêîì.

Çàêðûâ çà ñîáîé äâåðü, Ëþöèóñ óñëûøàë øóì âûäâèãàåìîãî ÿùèêà. Òîëüêî Ìåðëèíó èçâåñòíî, ïî÷åìó ìàëü÷èê äî ñèõ ïîð íå âûëå÷èë ãëàçà çàêëèíàíèåì repario èëè íå ñäåëàë ÷òî-íèáóäü ïîäîáíîå. Îäíàêî åñëè Ïîòòåð íå â ñîñòîÿíèè ñàì î ñåáå ïîçàáîòèòüñÿ, òî îí òåì áîëåå íå ñîáèðàëñÿ ýòîãî äåëàòü.

__

Î÷êè, ñ îòâðàùåíèåì ïîäóìàë Ëþöèóñ. _×òî çà ñìåõîòâîðíîå ìàããëñêîå óñòðîéñòâî!_


	4. Òåìíûå ïðèâÿçàííîñòè

*Ïîñëóøíî âûêëàäûâàÿ î÷åðåäíóþ ãëàâó* Ñïàñèáî Ëþ÷èè – òåïåðü ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî ïðîäîëæàòü ñòîèò… è Zua – ÷òî áû ÿ áåç òåáÿ âîîáùå äåëàëà?:)

****

Åñëè âðàã òâîé ãîëîäåí…

****

Ãëàâà 4. Òåìíûå ïðèâÿçàííîñòè.

…Ñïîñîáåí íà ãðàáåæ, èçìåíó, õèòðîñòü; 

Òåìíû, êàê íî÷ü, äóøè åãî äâèæåíüÿ 

È ÷óâñòâà âñå óãðþìû, êàê Ýðåá…

Øåêñïèð, "Âåíåöèàíñêèé êóïåö"

Î÷åðòàíèÿ êîìíàòû âíåçàïíî îáðåëè ðåçêîñòü, êîãäà Ãàððè, íàêîíåö, äîáðàëñÿ äî ñâîèõ î÷êîâ. Îí ìèãíóë, çàíîâî ïðèâûêàÿ ê ÷åòêèì êîíòóðàì åùå íåäàâíî ðàñïëûâ÷àòîé ìåáåëè. Ìûñëè òîæå áûëè íåìíîãî… ðàñïëûâ÷àòûìè… êàê áóäòî êòî-òî íàáðîñèë íà åãî ñîçíàíèå ïîëóïðîçðà÷íóþ âóàëü. Ñòðàõ ïîìîã ïðèïîäíÿòü åå çàâåñó, íî Ãàððè âñå åùå ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî âìåñòî ìîçãîâ ó íåãî â ãîëîâå ìîòîê øåðñòè, íåñïîñîáíûé äàæå â ïîëíîé ìåðå îñîçíàòü íåïðèâû÷íîñòü è ÷óæäîñòü îêðóæàþùåé åãî îáñòàíîâêè. È åãî ñòðàííûé õîçÿèí… êòî îí òàêîé? Êòî áû îí íè áûë, òåïåðü Ãàððè â åãî ëîãîâå. Êàê îí âîîáùå ñþäà ïîïàë?

Ãàððè îñìîòðåë îêíî – çàêðûòî. Êîãäà îí ïðèêîñíóëñÿ ê íåìó, ÷òîáû ïîïûòàòüñÿ îòêðûòü, òî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ìàãè÷åñêîå ïîëå, ïîòðåñêèâàÿ, æàëèò åãî ïàëüöû. Ìàëü÷èê ñ øèïåíèåì îòäåðíóë ðóêó. _Îõðàííîå çàêëèíàíèå,_ ïîíÿë îí. _Îí çàïåð ìåíÿ çäåñü._ Ñòðàõ íà÷àë âîçâðàùàòüñÿ, ïðèíîñÿ ñ ñîáîé øîê, ïåðåæèòûé îò âñòðå÷è ñ òåìè ãëàçàìè. Îíè áóêâàëüíî ïîæèðàëè Ãàððè, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî ëèöî íåçíàêîìöà íå âûðàæàëî ðîâíûì ñ÷åòîì íè÷åãî. Íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî òîò áûë áåçóïðå÷íî âåæëèâ, Ãàððè îñîçíàâàë, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäÿùåå íå ñóëèò åìó íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî. Îí îïÿòü âçäðîãíóë, âñïîìíèâ êðàòêèé ìèã, êîãäà îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ çàãíàííîé â ëîâóøêó äè÷üþ. 

Åñëè Ãàððè è îæèäàë óâèäåòü çà îêíîì õîòü êàêîå-òî ïîäîáèå ñàäà, åìó ïðèøëîñü ðàçî÷àðîâàòüñÿ. Òàì íå áûëî íè÷åãî, êðîìå îáøèðíîãî ïðîñòðàíñòâà, çàïîëíåííîãî… òðàâîé. Áëåêëîé, íåñóùåñòâóþùåãî â ïðèðîäå îòòåíêà çåëåíîãî – èäåàëüíî ðîâíîé, òÿíóùåéñÿ âî âñå ñòîðîíû, íàñêîëüêî õâàòàëî ãëàç. Íà ãîðèçîíòå Ãàððè ðàçëè÷èë òåìíûé êîíòóð ÷åãî-òî, ñìàõèâàþùåãî íà äåðåâüÿ – ëåñà?

Âíåçàïíî ðóêà Ãàððè äåðíóëàñü ê åãî ãîðëó. Ãëàçà ìàëü÷èêà ðàñøèðèëèñü_. _Ýòà òðàâà. Ýòîò ëåñ. ß óæå âèäåë èõ. Êîãäà?

Îí çàäîõíóëñÿ, êîãäà îáðûâî÷íûå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ çàìåëüêàëè ïåðåä ãëàçàìè. Ïîÿâëåíèå â öåíòðå òîãî ñòðàííîãî ëåñà, âèä îñîáíÿêà â îòäàëåíèè, çà ïîëåì ñåðåáðÿíîé òðàâû – ïî÷òè îñÿçàåìî íàïîåííûé ìàãèåé ïåéçàæ. Ñëàáîñòü ïîñëå àïïàðèðîâàíèÿ, ðåøåíèå íàéòè õîçÿèíà ýòîãî ìåñòà. À çàòåì…

Ãàððè ñóäîðîæíî âçäîõíóë, îùóïûâàÿ ñâåæèå ðóáöû øðàìîâ íà øåå. _Òî çàêëèíàíèå._ Îí âûðóãàëñÿ.

Ñòðåìèòåëüíî ïîâåðíóâøèñü, Ãàððè ðûâêîì îòêðûë ÿùèê òóìáî÷êè. Íåò, ïàëî÷êè íå áûëî. Ñëåäóþùèé ÿùèê. Íè÷åãî. Ñëåäóþùèé. Òî æå ñàìîå. 

Ñî âñå âîçðàñòàþùèì óæàñîì Ãàððè ïîíÿë, âî ÷òî âëÿïàëñÿ. Â ìèðå ìàããëîâ âñåõ äåòåé ó÷èëè – åñëè òû ïîòåðÿëñÿ, ïåðâûì äåëîì íàéäè ëþáîãî âçðîñëîãî è ïîïðîñè î ïîìîùè. ×åðòîâ ðåôëåêñ. Åñëè áû ãîðëî ïîçâîëèëî, Ãàððè ðàñõîõîòàëñÿ áû.

Îí áûë ïëåííèêîì. Ýòîãî… (Ãàððè îïÿòü ñãëîòíóë, âñïîìíèâ ïðîíçèòåëüíûå ñåðåáðÿíûå ãëàçà) …æåñòîêîãî ÷åëîâåêà. Áåçæàëîñòíîñòü çàêëèíàíèÿ, ïîéìàâøåãî åãî â÷åðà, ÿâíî áûëà ïîðîæäåíèåì áåçäóøíîãî ëüäà òåõ ãëàç. Òåìíûé ÷åëîâåê. Òåìíîå âîëøåáñòâî.

Ãàððè áûë ïîéìàí Ìåðëèí çíàåò ãäå, âî âëàäåíèÿõ Òåìíîãî âîëøåáíèêà. Çàìå÷àòåëüíî.

Ýòî îïðåäåëåííî áûë íàèõóäøèé äåíü â åãî æèçíè. Ìàëü÷èê ïîíÿë, ÷òî æèçíü åãî äîëãî íå ïðîäëèòñÿ. Íè ïàëî÷êè, íè Äàìáëäîðà, íè Ñèðèóñà. Ãàððè áûë îäèí íà âðàæåñêîé òåððèòîðèè, áåçîðóæíûé è áåççàùèòíûé.

__

Ïðèñîåäèíèòåñü êî ìíå çà çàâòðàêîì, ñêàçàë òîò ÷åëîâåê ëåäÿíûì òîíîì. Âñïîìèíàÿ íåîáû÷íûé ãîëîä, ãîðÿùèé â åãî ãëàçàõ, Ãàððè ïîäóìàë, íå îí ëè è áóäåò ýòèì… çàâòðàêîì.

***

Àòìîñôåðà êîðèäîðà ñíàðóæè áûëà êàêîé-òî… áåññòðàñòíîé. Íè õîëîäíî, íè æàðêî. Ãîëûå ñòåíû áåç ãîáåëåíîâ è êàðòèí. Ïî÷åìó-òî Ãàððè îæèäàë óâèäåòü íàìíîãî áîëåå ïûøíóþ îáñòàíîâêó, õîòÿ â òîé êîìíàòå, â êîòîðîé åãî äåðæàëè, î áîãàòñòâå ãîâîðèëî òîëüêî èçûñêàííîå áåëüå íà êðîâàòè è ñîäåðæèìîå ãàðäåðîáà. Íè êàðòèí, íè çàìûñëîâàòûõ ëþñòð, íè îñòàëüíûõ óêðàøåíèé. Êîðèäîð áûë òàêèì æå. Ãàððè ñíîâà âñïîìíèë ðàâíîäóøíîå ïðîñòðàíñòâî òðàâû ñíàðóæè è çàäðîæàë. Îáèòàòåëü ýòîãî ìåñòà ÿâíî íå îäîáðÿåò ôðèâîëüíîñòü ëþáîãî âèäà. Òîëüêî òî, ÷òî íåîáõîäèìî. 

Íåáîëüøîå ñóùåñòâî, øåäøåå ïåðåä íèì, âîïðîñèòåëüíî îáåðíóëîñü. 

– Îõ… ïðîñòè, – ïðîáîðìîòàë Ãàððè è ïðîäîëæèë èäòè çà íèì. Äîìàøíèé ýëüô ïîÿâèëñÿ â åãî êîìíàòå ñ îõàïêîé ÷èñòîé îäåæäû è, êàê Ãàððè îáíàðóæèë ïîçäíåå, çàæèâëÿþùåé ìàçüþ äëÿ ãîðëà. Ãàððè ïîïðîáîâàë óçíàòü, êàê åãî çîâóò, íî ñóùåñòâî òîëüêî ñìîòðåëî íà íåãî èñïóãàííûìè ãëàçàìè. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îí íàáðàëñÿ ñìåëîñòè è åëå ñëûøíî ïðîøåïòàë: "Òýññ, ãîñïîäèí".

Ãàððè åùå ðàç çàäóìàëñÿ, ÷òî çà ÷åëîâåê áûë õîçÿèí ïîìåñòüÿ. Ýëüô áûë çàïóãàí äî íåâîçìîæíîñòè. Îäíàêî ïðåæäå ÷åì Ãàððè íà÷àë çàäàâàòü âîïðîñû, Òýññ îñòàíîâèëàñü ïåðåä îòêðûòîé äâåðüþ è ñîãíóëàñü â ãëóáîêîì ïîêëîíå.

– Âïóñòè åãî, – ïðèêàçàë õîëîäíûé ãîëîñ. 

Ýëüô ñúåæèëñÿ è ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãàððè.

– Ãîñïîäèí çàéäåò, äà? ß äîëæíà óéòè ñåé÷àñ, - è, åäâà Ãàððè ðàññëûøàë åå ðîáêèé øåïîò, êàê ñîçäàíèå èñ÷åçëî.

Íåîõîòíî ïîâåðíóâøèñü, îí ïîñìîòðåë â îòêðûòóþ äâåðü. Èç íåå îòêðûâàëñÿ âèä â ïðîñòîðíóþ êîìíàòó, ïîëíóþ óòðåííåãî ñâåòà. Âûñîêîå îêíî áåç øòîð, îáðàùåííîå íà âîñòîê, ñëóæèëî îòëè÷íûì îáðàìëåíèåì äëÿ íåäàâíî âçîøåäøåãî ñîëíöà. Â ýòîé êîìíàòå äåêîðàòèâíûõ èçëèøåñòâ òîæå áûë ñàìûé ìèíèìóì. Âçãëÿä Ãàððè èíñòèíêòèâíî îáðàòèëñÿ ê áîëüøîìó îòïîëèðîâàííîìó ñòîëó òåìíîãî äåðåâà, ñî ñòîÿùèì íà íåì ïîäíîñîì ñ çàâòðàêîì. Òàêæå èìåëîñü äâà ñòóëà èç òàêîãî æå äåðåâà. Îäèí áûë ïóñò. Íà âòîðîì… ïîòíûå ëàäîíè Ãàððè íåïðîèçâîëüíî ñæàëèñü â êóëàêè, îñòðî òîñêóÿ ïî îùóùåíèþ ïàëî÷êè â íèõ. 

Íà âòîðîì ñòóëå ñèäåë åãî òþðåìùèê – ïðè÷èíà ëèõîðàäî÷íîãî ñåðäöåáèåíèÿ ìàëü÷èêà. Îí ñèäåë çà ñòîëîì íåïîäâèæíî, áîëüøå ïîõîäÿ íà êàìåííóþ ñòàòóþ. Ëåíòà áîëüøå íå ñòÿãèâàëà ñâåòëûå âîëîñû, è òåïåðü îíè ñâîáîäíî ëåæàëè íà ïëå÷àõ. Óëûáêà êðèâèëà æåñòêèå ãóáû, ñåðûå ãëàçà îöåíèâàëè åãî ñ ãîëîâû äî ïÿò, âíîâü çàæèãàÿñü òåì îñîáåííûì ãîëîäîì. Ãàððè ñ òðóäîì ïîäàâèë æåëàíèå óäèðàòü áåç îãëÿäêè. 

– ×òî æå, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, – ñïîêîéíî ïðîèçíåñ õîëîäíûé ãîëîñ, – ñåãîäíÿ âû âûãëÿäèòå íàìíîãî ëó÷øå.

***

Ëþöèóñ áûë ñîáîé äîâîëåí. Îí ðåøèë îãðàíè÷èòü ïåðåìåùåíèÿ Ïîòòåðà òîëüêî ýòèì êðûëîì ïîìåñòüÿ – êðûëîì, â êîòîðîì íàõîäèëàñü åãî ñîáñòâåííàÿ ñïàëüíÿ, êàáèíåò è ëè÷íàÿ ñòîëîâàÿ. Ýòî áûëà ñàìàÿ àñêåòè÷íàÿ ÷àñòü îñîáíÿêà, ïîñêîëüêó Ëþöèóñ íå âûíîñèë áåñ÷èñëåííûå öâåòû è ãîáåëåíû Íàðöèññû, ðàâíî êàê è äîðîãèå áåçäåëóøêè Äðàêî. Âåñü ýòîò áåñïîëåçíûé õàîñ òîëüêî îòâëåêàë – ñàì Ëþöèóñ ïðåäïî÷èòàë ãîëûå ñòåíû è ëàêîíè÷íóþ ìåáåëü, æåëàòåëüíî ñâåðêàþùóþ îòïîëèðîâàííûì òåìíûì äåðåâîì è âûðàçèòåëüíûìè ÷åòêèìè êîíòóðàìè. Âñå, ÷òî íå íåñëî ïîëüçû, ëèøü ïîïóñòó çàíèìàëî ìåñòî.

È ÷òî çà ïîëåçíóþ âåùü îí ïðèîáðåë â÷åðà! Îí ñåë çà ñòîë, æåñòîì ïðèêàçàâ äîìàøíåìó ýëüôó íàêðûòü íà ñòîë. Ãàððè Ïîòòåð. Ëþöèóñ ïî÷òè çàõèõèêàë. Âîò óæ äåéñòâèòåëüíî, âåùü ïîëåçíåå íåêóäà! Ñåãîäíÿ îí íà÷íåò äîëãèé ðàóíä ñëîâåñíîé èãðû, êîòîðàÿ íåìèíóåìî ïðèâåäåò ê òîìó, ÷òî Ïîòòåð âûäàñò âñþ íåîáõîäèìóþ Ëþöèóñó èíôîðìàöèþ. Òàê èëè èíà÷å. Ïîòòåð áûë ïðîñòî ðåáåíêîì, íå èñêóøåííûì â òîíêîì èñêóññòâå ìàíèïóëÿöèè – îí äàæå íå çàìåòèò, ÷òî åãî èñïîëüçóþò, íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î òîì, ÷òîáû ïîìåøàòü ýòîìó.

Â ýòîò ìîìåíò Ëþöèóñ çàìåòèë äîìàøíåãî ýëüôà, êîòîðîãî ïîñûëàë çà Ïîòòåðîì, êëàíÿþùåãîñÿ íà ïîðîãå êîìíàòû. Âûïðÿìèâøèñü íà ñòóëå, îí âåëåë åé âïóñòèòü ìàëü÷èêà è óëûáíóëñÿ. ×åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ íåâûñîêàÿ ôèãóðà Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà ïîÿâèëàñü â äâåðíîì ïðîåìå è íåðåøèòåëüíî îñòàíîâèëàñü.

Ëþöèóñ ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì îòìåòèë, íàñêîëüêî ëó÷øå òåïåðü âûãëÿäåë Ìàëü÷èê-êîòîðûé-âûæèë. Îäåæäà Äðàêî ïî÷òè èäåàëüíî ïîäõîäèëà ïî ðàçìåðó, ëèøü êîå-ãäå ñìîòðÿñü ñëèøêîì ñâîáîäíîé. Ìàëôîé-ñòàðøèé ñ óäèâëåíèåì îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî â íåêîòîðûõ ìåñòàõ áåëûé øåëê ðóáàøêè âëàæíî ïðèëèïàåò ê òåëó. Êàê îí èñïóãàí, âîñõèùåííî ïîäóìàë Ëþöèóñ, íåòåðïåëèâî ñæèìàÿ ðóêè. Îäíàêî êàêèì áû âñïîòåâøèì Ïîòòåð íè áûë, â îäåæäå Ìàëôîåâ îí ñìîòðåëñÿ íàìíîãî äîñòîéíåå, ÷åì â ñâîåé. Ðóáàøêà áûëà çàïðàâëåíà â ÷åðíûå áðþêè, èäåàëüíî îáëåãàâøèå ñòðîéíóþ òàëèþ. Ñåðåáðÿíûå èñêðû çàïîíîê ñâåðêàëè â ìàíæåòàõ, à âîðîòíèê íåìíîãî îòêðûâàë áëåäíîå ãîðëî. Íåäàâíî âûìûòûå âîëîñû íàõîäèëèñü â ëåãêîì áåñïîðÿäêå, îáðàìëÿÿ ëèöî, âûðàæàâøåå îïàñåíèå è ðåøèìîñòü. 

Õîòÿ Ëþöèóñ íèêîãäà íå ïðèäàâàë ñëèøêîì áîëüøîãî çíà÷åíèÿ âíåøíèì ýôôåêòàì, îáíàðóæèòü âåùü, êîòîðàÿ áûëà îäíîâðåìåííî è ïîëåçíà, è ïðåêðàñíà, áûëî èñòèííûì íàñëàæäåíèåì. Íà Äðàêî ðîñêîøíûå è äîðîãèå îäåæäû âñåãäà âûãëÿäåëè îáû÷íûìè – êàê åñëè áû ãîðäîñòü Ìàëôîåâ ïðîñòî íå ïîçâîëÿëà åìó ïîÿâèòüñÿ â ÷åì-òî äðóãîì. 

Ýòîãî æå ìàëü÷èêà îäåæäà äåéñòâèòåëüíî óêðàøàëà – â íåé îí âûãëÿäåë î÷àðîâàòåëüíî íåëîâêèì, êàê áóäòî íèêîãäà íå íîñèë íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî. Áëåñê ïîòà çàñòàâèë ðåáåíêà âûãëÿäåòü åùå áîëåå óÿçâèìî, âûäàâàÿ åãî óæàñ â ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîñòü ðåøèòåëüíî ñæàòûì êóëàêàì. Õðóïêèå ïëå÷è, äðîæàùèå ïîä ðóáàøêîé, ÷åðíûå íåïîñëóøíûå âîëîñû è ñâåðêàþùèå çåëåíûå ãëàçà çàñòàâëÿëè åå áåëîñíåæíóþ òêàíü êàçàòüñÿ ëåãêîé äûìêîé, ïî÷òè ïîëóïðîçðà÷íîé. Òàêàÿ õðóïêàÿ, ðåøèòåëüíàÿ, èñïóãàííàÿ… âåùü. Òîãî è ãëÿäè, âåòðîì ñäóåò.

Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, Ïîòòåð âîøåë â êîìíàòó. Ïî ìåðå ïðèáëèæåíèÿ ê ñòîëó åãî äûõàíèå çàìåòíî ó÷àùàëîñü. Îòêðîâåííîå, òèïè÷íî ãðèôôèíäîðñêîå ïðèçíàíèå ñëàáîñòè. 

Ëþöèóñ óõìûëüíóëñÿ è ïðèñòàëüíî óñòàâèëñÿ íà ìàëü÷èêà. Ïîòòåð çàñòûë.

- ×òî æå, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, - Ëþöèóñ æåñòîì óêàçàë â ñòîðîíó âòîðîãî ñòóëà, - ñåãîäíÿ âû âûãëÿäèòå íàìíîãî ëó÷øå

***

Ãàððè îñòàëñÿ ñòîÿòü íà ìåñòå. Åìó óæå õâàòèëî ãëóïîñòè àïïàðèðîâàòü ñþäà, òàê ÷åðòà ñ äâà îí áóäåò ïðèíèìàòü _åãî_ ïðèãëàøåíèÿ! 

Íà ëèöå õîçÿèíà ïîÿâèëîñü åäâà çàìåòíîå âûðàæåíèå íåäîâîëüñòâà – âïðî÷åì, îíî ñðàçó æå èñ÷åçëî.

- Íå õîòèòå ëè ïîçàâòðàêàòü, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð? ß íå ìîãó ïîçâîëèòü ìîåìó ãîñòþ îñòàòüñÿ ãîëîäíûì.

Ãîñòü, íó êàê æå. Ãàððè êðåïêî ñòèñíóë çóáû, âñïîìíèâ çàêëÿòèå, åäâà íå óáèâøåå åãî: âîäîâîðîò Òåìíîé ìàãèè ñ îò÷åòëèâûì ïðèâêóñîì êðîâè. 

- Íèêàêîé ÿ âàì íå ãîñòü, - çàÿâèë îí íàìíîãî õðàáðåå, ÷åì ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ íà ñàìîì äåëå. – Ó ãîñòåé íå îòáèðàþò èõ ïàëî÷êè!

Áðîâü ìóæ÷èíû ñëåãêà ïðèïîäíÿëàñü – ïðîèñõîäÿùåå îïðåäåëåííî åãî çàáàâëÿëî. 

- ß âèæó, ÷òî âû âñïîìíèëè íàøó ïåðâóþ âñòðå÷ó, - ïðîèçíåñ îí ñ óõìûëêîé. – Äîëæåí ïðèçíàòü, ýòî áûëî äîñàäíûì íåäîðàçóìåíèåì. 

Íåäîðàçóìåíèå? Ãàððè ÷óòü íå ðàññìåÿëñÿ. ×åðòà ñ äâà. 

- Âû ÷óòü íå óáèëè ìåíÿ, - îáâèíèë îí ñâîåãî òþðåìùèêà, ïûòàÿñü ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ äðîæüþ â ãîëîñå. – È çàòåì âû… ñäåëàëè åùå êîå-÷òî. Çàñòàâèëè ìåíÿ óñíóòü èëè ÷òî-òî â ýòîì ðîäå. ß, ÷åðò ïîáåðè, ïî÷òè íå ìîã ñîîáðàæàòü, êîãäà ïðîñíóëñÿ ýòèì óòðîì! 

Ñåðûå ãëàçà âñïûõíóëè, è Ãàððè íåìåäëåííî óìîëê. Ìóæ÷èíà îäíèì äâèæåíèåì ïîäíÿëñÿ íà íîãè – ÷åðíûé ïëàù çëîâåùå âñêîëûõíóëñÿ ó íåãî çà ñïèíîé, êîãäà îí øàãíóë âïåðåä. Ãàððè èíñòèíêòèâíî ïîïÿòèëñÿ. 

- Ýòî _âû_ âòîðãëèñü â ìîè âëàäåíèÿ, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð. _Âû_ – íåçâàíûé ãîñòü â ìîèõ çåìëÿõ, - åùå íà øàã áëèæå, ïîòîì åùå… Ìóæ÷èíà âñå åùå óëûáàëñÿ, íî Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî åãî ïóëüñ ðåçêî óñêîðèëñÿ îò ñòðàõà. Âñå óëûáêè íåçíàêîìöà áûëè íàñêâîçü ôàëüøèâûìè, à èç-ïîä øåëêîâûõ èíòîíàöèé ãîëîñà ñåé÷àñ âûñòóïèëà ñòàëü. – Íå ÿ, à _âû_ çäåñü òîò, êòî äîëæåí îòâå÷àòü íà âîïðîñû. ß âîâñå íå "÷óòü íå óáèë" âàñ; ÿ ñïàñ âàñ. Êàê ÷óæàê, âû áûëè ïîéìàíû îäíèì èç ìîèõ îõðàííûõ çàêëÿòèé. Åñëè áû ÿ íå âìåøàëñÿ, âû óæå äàâíî áûëè áû ìåðòâû. 

Îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ ïðÿìî ïåðåä Ãàððè, íåìíîãî íàêëîíèâ ãîëîâó è èçó÷àÿ ëèöî ìàëü÷èêà. Â åãî ãëàçàõ îïÿòü ñòîÿëî òî âûðàæåíèå… îõîòíèêà. Ãàððè â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ äè÷üþ. _ß íå ñîáèðàþñü áåæàòü îò íåãî_, íàïîìíèë îí ñåáå, íî åãî íîãè äðîæàëè. 

Ãàððè çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ ïîñìîòðåòü ýòîìó ÷åëîâåêó â ãëàçà, ïî÷òè âçäðîãíóâ îò íàêàëà ýìîöèé, áóøåâàâøèõ â íèõ. 

Ãîëîñ íåãðîìêî ïðîäîëæèë, óæå ñïîêîéíåå:

– _Âû_ – òîò, êòî âûíóäèë ìåíÿ çàùèùàòüñÿ. Âû îáâèíÿåòå ìåíÿ â ýòîì, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð? Â çàùèòå ìîåãî èìóùåñòâà? 

Ãàððè îïÿòü äðîæàë. Îí íåíàâèäåë ñåáÿ çà ýòî, íî íè÷åãî íå ìîã ïîäåëàòü – ýòîò ÷åëîâåê, êàçàëîñü, âñåãäà òàê íà íåãî äåéñòâîâàë. Åãî ãîðëî ïåðåñîõëî, íî ìàëü÷èê çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ çàãîâîðèòü. Äîâîäû âëàäåëüöà ïîìåñòüÿ çâó÷àëè ðàçóìíî, íî Ãàððè çíàë, ÷òî îí âñå åùå áûë â îïàñíîñòè. Îí ïðîñòî çíàë ýòî. Ýòîò ÷åëîâåê – îí áûë…

– Âû – Òåìíûé âîëøåáíèê… – ïðîøåïòàë Ãàððè. – Âû… âàøå çàêëèíàíèå… îíî áûëî èç Òåìíîé ìàãèè, íå òàê ëè? Ýòî… íåçàêîííî. Âû íå ìîæåòå… âû íå äîëæíû. Ýòî íåçàêîííî. Ýòî… íåïðàâèëüíî. _Âû_ âî âñåì âèíîâàòû. 

***

Ëþöèóñ áûë ïîòðÿñåí, õîòÿ ëèöî åãî îñòàâàëîñü áåññòðàñòíûì. Êàê ìàëü÷èê óçíàë? Òîëüêî äðóãîé Òåìíûé âîëøåáíèê ìîã îùóòèòü Òåìíóþ ìàãèþ… ìîã îòëè÷èòü Òåìíîå çàêëèíàíèå îò ëþáîãî äðóãîãî. Êàê ìîã Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, ïîèñòèíå îëèöåòâîðåíèå Ñâåòëîãî âîëøåáñòâà, âû÷èñëèòü, ÷òî çàêëèíàíèå Constrictus Ëþöèóñà áûëî Òåìíûì?

Âñå øëî èäåàëüíî. Ðåàêöèè ìàëü÷èøêè íà åãî çàïóãèâàþùèå ìàíåâðû áûëè ïðîñòî âîñõèòèòåëüíû – Ïîòòåð áóêâàëüíî èñòî÷àë âîëíû ñòðàõà, äîñòàâëÿþùèå Ëþöèóñó îñòðîå, ïî÷òè áîëåçíåííîå óäîâîëüñòâèå. Áëèçîñòü Ëþöèóñà î÷åâèäíî çàñòàâëÿëà ìàëü÷èêà òåðÿòü ðàçóì – åãî êðàñèâûå ãëàçà ñòàíîâèëèñü ïî÷òè ÷åðíûìè îò ïëåñêàâøåãîñÿ â íèõ óæàñà, ñòèñíóòûå ÷åëþñòè áåëåëè, à ãîëîñ, êîãäà îí âñå æå îòêðûâàë ðîò, äðîæàë. Ëþöèóñ ÷óâñòâîâàë ãëóáîêîå óäîâëåòâîðåíèå, óáåæäàÿñü â ñâîåé ñïîñîáíîñòè ñëîìèòü ñâîþ æåðòâó òàê ëåãêî. Åñëè áû Ïîòòåð è äàëüøå îñòàâàëñÿ òàêèì óïðàâëÿåìûì, Ëþöèóñ ïîëó÷èë áû âñå, ÷òî õîòåë, íå ïðèêëàäûâàÿ íè ìàëåéøèõ óñèëèé. 

È çàòåì ìàëü÷èê ñäåëàë ýòî. Ýòèì äðîæàùèì – îò ñòðàõà ïåðåä íèì! – ãîëîñîì Ïîòòåð ïðîèçíåñ âñåãî íåñêîëüêî ñëîâ, êîòîðûå ìãíîâåííî èçìåíèëè âñþ ðàññòàíîâêó ñèë. Ïîòòåð çíàë, ÷òî Ëþöèóñ áûë Òåìíûì âîëøåáíèêîì. Ýòà ìûñëü ýõîì îòäàâàëàñü â îöåïåíåâøåì ñîçíàíèè Ëþöèóñà.

__

Êàê îí óçíàë?

Îäíàêî Ëþöèóñ íå íàìåðåí áûë ïîçâîëèòü ìàëü÷èêó âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ åãî ñëàáîñòüþ. Êàê áû òîò íå óçíàë, ýòîò ôàêò íåîáõîäèìî áûëî ïîâåðíóòü ñåáå íà ïîëüçó.

Ñìîòðÿ â ïðîíçèòåëüíûå çåëåíûå ãëàçà Ïîòòåðà, Ëþöèóñ âíåçàïíî ïîíÿë, ÷òî åìó ñëåäóåò ñäåëàòü. Îí óëûáíóëñÿ, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê ñàìîîáëàäàíèå ñíîâà âîçâðàùàåòñÿ ê íåìó. _Ïîñìîòðèì, êàê Ïîòòåð ñïðàâèòñÿ ñ **ýòèì**. Åñëè óæ ýòî åãî íå çàïóãàåò, òî âñå áåñïîëåçíî_.

***

Ãàððè áûë óäèâëåí äîëãèì ìîë÷àíèåì ñâîåãî ïðîòèâíèêà è èñòîëêîâàë åãî êàê ïðèçíàíèå òîãî, ÷òî îí áûë ïðàâ. Ýòà óâåðåííîñòü çàñòàâèëà åãî ïîáëåäíåòü.

– Èòàê… Èòàê, âû è ïðàâäà Òåìíûé âîëøåáíèê. Äåéñòâèòåëüíî… – òóò Ãàððè îñåêñÿ. – Ýòî çíà÷èò… ýòî çíà÷èò, ÷òî âû åùå è…

Ãàððè ñëåãêà ïîêà÷íóëñÿ – îò óæàñíîé äîãàäêè íîãè åãî îïÿòü ïîäêîñèëèñü. _Î ÷åðò. Íåò. ×åðò_. 

– Íåò… – îí ïîìîòàë ãîëîâîé, îòðèöàÿ î÷åâèäíîå, äàæå òåïåðü – îñîçíàâàÿ ñ îñëåïèòåëüíîé ÿñíîñòüþ, ê _êîìó_ îí ïîïàë. Êàê îí ðàíüøå íå ñîîáðàçèë? Ìàëü÷èê ïîäàëñÿ íàçàä, ãîòîâûé ðàçâåðíóòüñÿ è óáåæàòü, íî âçðîñëûé âîëøåáíèê ìãíîâåííî ñõâàòèë åãî çà ðóêó. Ìîëíèåíîñíî. Êàê çìåÿ â áðîñêå. 

Ãàððè çàìåð. Õâàòêà áûëà óäèâèòåëüíî ìÿãêîé; îí ìîã ëåãêî âûðâàòüñÿ, åñëè áû çàõîòåë. Îäíàêî ÷òî-òî ïîäñêàçûâàëî åìó, ÷òî ëó÷øå íå äåðãàòüñÿ: âçãëÿä ýòèõ ñåðûõ ãëàç íå ñóëèë íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî òåì, êòî èì íå ïîâèíîâàëñÿ. 

– Íåò… ÷òî? – òåïåðü èç ãîëîñà ÷åëîâåêà èñ÷åç âåñü øåëê. Ìÿãêîñòè èíòîíàöèé òîæå áîëüøå íå áûëî è â ïîìèíå – ãîëîñ, ñëîâíî íîæ, ðåçàë âîçäóõ îñòðîé êðîìêîé ñëîâ. Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî îòâåë âçãëÿä. Ñ óñèëèåì – âîçìîæíî, ñàìûì áîëüøèì â åãî æèçíè – Ãàððè çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ ñíîâà ïîñìîòðåòü íåçíàêîìöó â ëèöî. 

È ñ óäèâëåíèåì îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî óëûáêà ñíîâà âåðíóëàñü òóäà; õîòÿ íà ýòîò ðàç óëûáêà áûëà ñîâñåì äðóãîé. Âîñïîìèíàíèÿ îïÿòü îõâàòèëè Ãàððè: òåìíàÿ ôèãóðà, ñëîâíî ñîòêàâøàÿñÿ èç òóìàíà, â òî âðåìÿ êàê ñàì Ãàððè êîð÷èòñÿ â óäóøàþùèõ îáúÿòèÿõ âîçäóõà, ðàçäèðàÿ íîãòÿìè ñîáñòâåííîå ãîðëî. Óäîâëåòâîðåííûé ñìåõ, ýõîì îòäàâàâøèéñÿ ó íåãî â óøàõ. _Âîò ÷åðò_, ïîäóìàë Ãàððè, âíîâü ìûñëåííî îïëàêèâàÿ ñâîþ óòðà÷åííóþ ïàëî÷êó. _Èñòîðèÿ, ïîõîæå, ïîâòîðÿåòñÿ. Ñåé÷àñ ÷òî-òî ïðîèçîéäåò. ×òî-òî, ÷òî ñäåëàåò ýòîãî ïàðíÿ ñ÷àñòëèâûì._

***

Ìàëü÷èê íåìåäëåííî îñòàíîâèëñÿ, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ åãî ïðèêîñíîâåíèå. Ëþöèóñ áûë óäîâëåòâîðåí: èòàê, Ïîòòåð ÷óâñòâîâàë, êòî çäåñü õîçÿèí. Îí ëåãêî ÷èòàë ìûñëè, ñìåíÿâøèå îäíà äðóãóþ â ïðîçðà÷íûõ èçóìðóäíûõ ãëàçàõ, åùå ðàç ïîðàæàÿñü òîìó, êàê ïî-äóðàöêè áåççàùèòíû îíè áûëè – ïîëíîñòüþ îòêðûòû, ïîêàçûâàÿ âñå, ïðîèñõîäÿùåå â ñâîèõ çåëåíûõ ãëóáèíàõ. Êàê íåîñòîðîæíî…

Ïîýòîìó, êîãäà Ïîòòåð èçóìëåííî ðàñïàõíóë ãëàçà è ïðîøåïòàë "Íåò…", Ëþöèóñ òî÷íî çíàë, ÷òî èìåííî ìàëü÷èê ïûòàëñÿ îòðèöàòü. Îí âèäåë, ÷òî îñîçíàíèå òîãî, êåì íà ñàìîì äåëå ÿâëÿåòñÿ Ëþöèóñ, ïîòðÿñëî Ïîòòåðà – ïî÷òè ïîëíîñòüþ ñîêðóøèëî åãî. Ïîòòåð, î÷åâèäíî, ïûòàëñÿ óéòè îò òîãî ôàêòà, ÷òî îí áûë çàõâà÷åí Óïèâàþùèìñÿ Ñìåðòüþ.

Òåïåðü îñòàëîñü ïîñëåäíåå óñèëèå – ÷òîáû îêîí÷àòåëüíî çàêðåïèòü ñâîå ïðåâîñõîäñòâî.

- Íåò… ÷òî? – ñïðîñèë îí ìàëü÷èêà, íå ïûòàÿñü áîëüøå ñêðûòü óãðîçó â ñâîèõ ñëîâàõ.

Ïîòòåð îïÿòü ïîìîòàë ãîëîâîé. Óëûáêà Ëþöèóñà ñòàëà øèðå, êîãäà îí óâèäåë, _íàñêîëüêî_ òîò èñïóãàí.

Ìåäëåííî îí îòïóñòèë ðóêó Ïîòòåðà. Ìàëü÷èê íå îòøàòíóëñÿ, è Ëþöèóñ èñïûòàë ìèìîëåòíóþ âñïûøêó âîñõèùåíèÿ. _Î÷åíü õîðîøî, Ïîòòåð._

Ñâîáîäíîé ïðàâîé ðóêîé Ëþöèóñ ìåäëåííî çàêàòàë ëåâûé ðóêàâ, îäíîâðåìåííî îòáðàñûâàÿ ïëàù íàçàä. Ãëàçà Ïîòòåðà, êàçàëîñü, çàíÿëè ïîë-ëèöà, êîãäà îí ïîíÿë, _÷òî_ Ëþöèóñ ñîáèðàëñÿ åìó ïîêàçàòü. 

__

Ïðàâèëüíî, ìàëü÷èê. Õî÷åøü ïðîòèâîñòîÿòü ýòîìó? Íå õî÷åøü âåðèòü òîìó, êòî ÿ åñòü? Ïîïðîáóé-êà îòðèöàòü **ýòî**.

Íàêîíåö è ïëàù, è ðóáàøêà áûëè çàêàòàíû äî ëîêòÿ. Ãàððè òåïåðü îêîí÷àòåëüíî îöåïåíåë; ïðîøëà äàæå äðîæü. Ëèöî íàïðÿæåííî çàñòûëî, ðîò íåìíîãî ïðèîòêðûëñÿ…

Òàì, íà áëåäíîé êîæå Ëþöèóñà, ðîñ÷åðêîì áåçäîííîãî ÷åðíîãî ãîðåë Ñìåðòíûé Çíàê. 

***

Ãàððè óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåãî êàê çàâîðîæåííûé. Åùå êîãäà ìóæ÷èíà òîëüêî íà÷èíàë çàêàòûâàòü ðóêàâ, ìàëü÷èê äîãàäàëñÿ, ÷òî îí ñåé÷àñ óâèäèò. Óæàñ çàòÿãèâàë åãî â ñâîé âîäîâîðîò, íå ïîçâîëÿÿ ïîøåâåëüíóòüñÿ, õîòÿ íè÷üè ðóêè áîëüøå íå óäåðæèâàëè åãî. Åãî äûõàíèå ó÷àùàëîñü âñå áîëüøå è áîëüøå, ïîêà íåîæèäàííî íå îáîðâàëîñü – çàñòûëî, êàê è îí ñàì, êàê ñàìî âðåìÿ… êàê è óãðîæàþùàÿ óëûáêà ñòîÿâøåãî ïåðåä íèì âîëøåáíèêà. Êàê âîçäóõ, âíåçàïíî ïðåâðàòèâøèéñÿ èç ãàçà â æåëå è òÿæåëî äàâÿùèé íà ãðóäü. 

Ñìåðòíûé Çíàê ñìîòðåë íà íåãî ñ ðóêè Óïèâàþùåãîñÿ Ñìåðòüþ; ÷åðíàÿ çìåÿ, ïîäìèãèâàÿ îäíèì ãëàçîì, êàçàëîñü, øåâåëèëàñü – õîòÿ ó Ãàððè ìåëüêíóëà ñïàñèòåëüíàÿ ìûñëü, ÷òî ýòî áûëî ïðîñòî äðîæàíèå íàïðÿæåííûõ ìóñêóëîâ ïîä òîíêîé êîæåé. Ãàððè ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ïðè âèäå Çíàêà êàêèå-òî íåçíàêîìûå îùóùåíèÿ íàêðûâàþò åãî ñ ãîëîâîé. Íà ãðàíè ñëûøèìîñòè îò òàòóèðîâêè èñõîäèëî ëåãêîå ïîòðåñêèâàíèå. ×òî ýòî… ìàãèÿ? Ïðè âèäå øåâåëüíóâøåéñÿ åùå ðàç – óæå çàìåòíåå – çìåè ãîëîâà Ãàððè ðåçêî çàêðóæèëàñü. 

Îí ìàíèë åãî. Â ýòîì Çíàêå áûëî ÷òî-òî… ÷òî-òî, íàïîìíèâøåå ìàëü÷èêó îõðàííîå çàêëèíàíèå, ÷óòü íå óáèâøåå åãî. ×òî-òî, àóðîé îêóòûâàþùåå âîëøåáíèêà ïåðåä íèì. ×òî-òî, ïðèòÿãèâàþùåå Ãàððè ïî÷òè ïðîòèâ âîëè. 

Ñîçíàíèå îöåïåíåëî. Âñå ìûñëè èñ÷åçëè. Æèâîò Ãàððè ñêðóòèëî ïðè âèäå îáðàçà, îëèöåòâîðÿâøåãî åãî ãëàâíîãî âðàãà è âñå òî, ÷òî îí íåíàâèäåë… îäíàêî, âñå ýòè ÷óâñòâà ñîïðîâîæäàë…

Ãîëîä.

Ãàððè Ïîòòåð íå çíàë, êàê. Íå çíàë, ïî÷åìó. Âñå, ÷òî îí ìîã – ýòî ñî ñëàáûì óäèâëåíèåì íàáëþäàòü çà ñâîåé ðóêîé, êîòîðàÿ ìåäëåííî ïîäíèìàëàñü, ÷òîáû…

Êîñíóòüñÿ òîãî Çíàêà íà ðóêå.

Ïîãëàäèòü åãî.

***

Âî âòîðîé ðàç çà ñåãîäíÿøíèé äåíü, Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé áûë îáåñêóðàæåí. Êàæåòñÿ, ó Ìàëü÷èêà-êîòîðûé-âûæèë óæå âîøëî â ïðèâû÷êó çàñòàâëÿòü åãî òåðÿòü êîíòðîëü íàä ñîáîé. Çàäà÷à, êîòîðàÿ, êàê Ëþöèóñ ñ÷èòàë ðàíüøå, áûëà ïðàêòè÷åñêè íåîñóùåñòâèìà.

Êàêîé áû ðåàêöèè îí îò Ïîòòåðà íå îæèäàë, äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòü îêàçàëàñü ãîðàçäî íåâåðîÿòíåå. Ëþöèóñ ñ÷èòàë, ÷òî âèä Çíàêà çàñòàâèò Ïîòòåðà ñëîìàòüñÿ îêîí÷àòåëüíî – ñäàòüñÿ… ïîëíîñòüþ ïðèçíàòü ñâîå ïîðàæåíèå. Ñìîòðÿ â îñòåêëåíåâøèå ãëàçà ìàëü÷èêà, îí óæå ïîçäðàâëÿë ñåáÿ ñ ïîáåäîé. 

Íî çàòåì õðóïêàÿ ðóêà ïîäíÿëàñü, è Ëþöèóñ ñ òðóäîì ïîäàâèë ïîðûâ îòøàòíóòüñÿ. 

Âîâñå íå ñòðàõ çàñòàâèë ãëàçà ìàëü÷èêà îñòåêëåíåòü. È íå íåíàâèñòü.

Íåò.

Ãîëîä.

***

Ëþöèóñ îïóñòèë ãëàçà íà äåòñêóþ ëàäîíü, ëåæàâøóþ ó íåãî íà ðóêå. Òîíêèå ïàëüöû êàñàëèñü Ñìåðòíîãî Çíàêà; ìåäëåííî, î÷åíü ìåäëåííî îíè íà÷àëè äâèãàòüñÿ. Ëàñêàÿ åãî êîíòóðû, ïðîñëåæèâàÿ ñèëóýò âûòàòóèðîâàííîé çìåè. Ìàãèÿ, ïðîïèòûâàþùàÿ Çíàê, ïðîáóäèëàñü ê æèçíè îò ýòèõ ïðèêîñíîâåíèé. Ëþöèóñ ÷óâñòâîâàë åå òåïëî – êîæåé… íåðâàìè. Äðîæü íàñëàæäåíèÿ, âîçíèêøàÿ îäíîâðåìåííî ñ àêòèâèçàöèåé Çíàêà, ïðîáåæàëà ó íåãî ïî ñïèíå, ñòàíîâÿñü âñå ñèëüíåå. 

Åñëè áû Ëþöèóñ óæå íå áûë äîñòàòî÷íî îøåëîìëåí, îí áû ïîçâîëèë ñåáå íåäîâåð÷èâî ðàññìåÿòüñÿ. Ñóùåñòâîâàë òîëüêî îäèí ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðûé ìîã ñäåëàòü ñ íèì òàêîå ñ ïîìîùüþ Çíàêà. Òîëüêî îäèí ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðûé è _äîëæåí áûë_ èìåòü òàêóþ âëàñòü. 

Ýòèì ÷åëîâåêîì áûë Âîëüäåìîðò.

Ìàëü÷èê áîëüøå íå ñìîòðåë íà íåãî; òåïåðü îí óäåëÿë âñå âíèìàíèå Çíàêó, ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì èçó÷àÿ åãî êîí÷èêàìè ïàëüöåâ. Ïî÷åìó-òî Ëþöèóñ íå ìîã ýòîãî âûíåñòè. Îí õîòåë, ÷òîáû ýòè çåëåíûå ãëàçà ñìîòðåëè íà íåãî.

Ïðîòÿíóâ ñâîáîäíóþ ðóêó, Ëþöèóñ âçÿë ìàëü÷èêà çà ïîäáîðîäîê è îñòîðîæíî ïîâåðíóë åãî ëèöî ê ñåáå. Èçóìðóäíûå ãëàçà âñòðåòèëèñü ñ ñåðåáðÿíûìè, è òåïåðü â íèõ íå áûëî íè ìàëåéøåé íåóâåðåííîñòè èëè êîëåáàíèÿ. Ñòðàõ èñ÷åç – êàê, âïðî÷åì, è âñå îñòàëüíûå ýìîöèè. Íàñûùåííûé çåëåíûé ñèÿë, áîëüøå íå çàñëîíÿåìûé íè ìûñëÿìè, íè ÷óâñòâàìè – òîò ñàìûé æèâîé ñâåò, êîòîðûé òàê çàâîðîæèë Ëþöèóñà ïðåäûäóùèì äíåì. Ìàëôîé ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî òåïåðü óæå îí óãîäèë â ëîâóøêó – êëåòêó ñ ïðóòüÿìè èç èçóìðóäíîãî ñâåòà. Ïîéìàííûé ñîáñòâåííîé æåðòâîé – ñèëîé ìàãèè Ïîòòåðà, ïîòîêîì ëèâøåéñÿ â êðîâü ñêâîçü Çíàê. Äðóãîé ìàãèåé, ïåðåëèâàâøåéñÿ â åãî ãëàçàõ. Îñòåêëåíåâøèõ… íåâèäÿùèõ… áåçäóìíûõ. Ùåêè ìàëü÷èêà ãîðåëè, ðîò ïðèîòêðûëñÿ.

Èç ãîëîâû Ëþöèóñà òîæå, êàæåòñÿ, èñ÷åçëè âñå ìûñëè. Áîëüøèì ïàëüöåì îí íåæíî ïðîñëåäèë êîíòóðû ýòîãî ðòà.

Çåëåíûå ãëàçà ìåäëåííî, íåîõîòíî ìîðãíóëè. Ëþöèóñ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê òåïëûé âûäîõ ñîãðåë åãî ëàäîíü.

– Î… – âûäîõíóë Ïîòòåð.

Ëþöèóñ íåìåäëåííî îñòàíîâèëñÿ áû… åñëè áû ìîã. Âñå ïðîèñõîäÿùåå ñîâñåì íå âõîäèëî â åãî ïëàíû. Îí íå ñîáèðàëñÿ ñäàâàòüñÿ Ïîòòåðó. 

Îäíàêî âåñü åãî ïðîøëûé îïûò ãîâîðèë, ÷òî òåïåðü âñå áûëî áåñïîëåçíî. Ïîêà ýòà ðóêà êàñàëàñü Çíàêà, îí íå â ñèëàõ áûë îòîäâèíóòüñÿ íè íà øàã. Âîëüäåìîðò èìåë àáñîëþòíóþ âëàñòü íàä ñâîèìè ïðèâåðæåíöàìè áëàãîäàðÿ ýòîé òàòóèðîâêå. Â òåõ ðåäêèõ ñëó÷àÿõ, êîãäà Òåìíûé Ëîðä âûáèðàë íàñëàæäåíèå, à íå áîëü, ÷òîáû åùå ðàç óáåäèòüñÿ â ñâîåé âëàñòè, Çíàê áûë åãî îðóæèåì.

È òåïåðü ýòî îðóæèå íàõîäèëîñü â ðóêàõ Ïîòòåðà. Â ðóêàõ ýòîãî ìàëü÷èøêè áûëà âëàñòü íàä íèì – Ëþöèóñ ÷óâñòâîâàë ýòî, è îí ýòî íåíàâèäåë. Ïîòòåð áûë áåñïîìîùåí – íå â ñèëàõ äàæå ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ ðåôëåêñàìè ñâîåãî ñîáñòâåííîãî òåëà – íî Ëþöèóñ íå ìîã ñäåëàòü íè÷åãî. Òîëüêî ñòîÿòü çäåñü, ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ òàêèì æå áåñïîìîùíûì. Ìàãèÿ íàïîëíÿëà âîçäóõ. Ïîä ðóêîé Ïîòòåðà Çíàê ðàñêàëÿëñÿ, åùå ãëóáæå âïå÷àòûâàÿñü â êîæó – Òåìíûå çàêëèíàíèÿ, ñîñòàâëÿâøèå åãî ñóòü, ïðîáóæäàëèñü îäíî çà äðóãèì è, øèïÿ, âèñåëè â ìåðöàþùåé äûìêå ìåæäó íèìè. Ïðåðûâèñòîå äûõàíèå Ïîòòåðà… åãî ùåêà, âñå åùå ïðèæèìàþùàÿñÿ ê ëàäîíè Ëþöèóñà… ãëàçà, íå îòðûâàÿñü ñìîòðÿùèå íà íåãî. Òàêèå ñëåïûå. Òàêèå ñèÿþùèå. Òàêèå êðàñèâûå. 

Ðóêà Ëþöèóñà ñäâèíóëàñü ñ ìåñòà, ïðîäîëæèâ ñâîå ïóòåøåñòâèå ïî ëèöó ìàëü÷èêà… íåæíî, áåçäóìíî… ñëåäóÿ ýòîìó ñëåïîìó ãîëîäó. Êàñàÿñü ïî î÷åðåäè êàæäîé ÷åðòî÷êè ëèöà, çàïîìèíàÿ âñå – äàæå îùóùåíèå õîëîäà îò ìåòàëëè÷åñêîé îïðàâû î÷êîâ. Äðóãàÿ ðóêà íå äâèãàëàñü, ñëîâíî áûëà çàìîðîæåíà – âïðî÷åì, ñ ìàãè÷åñêîé òî÷êè çðåíèÿ òàê îíî è áûëî. 

Íàêîíåö, åãî ïàëüöû äîøëè äî øðàìà íà ëáó Ïîòòåðà. Øðàìà, ãîðÿ÷åãî íàñòîëüêî, ÷òî îò êîíòàêòà ñ õîëîäíûìè ïàëüöàìè Ëþöèóñà ðàçäàëîñü ñëàáîå øèïåíèå. Îäíîâðåìåííî ïî òåëó Ëþöèóñà ïðîêàòèëàñü âîëíà óäîâîëüñòâèÿ – íåîïèñóåìîãî, íåâûðàçèìîãî, áîëåçíåííîãî. Ïîòòåð ñóäîðîæíî âçäîõíóë – ãëàçà ðàñïàõíóëèñü åùå øèðå, è â íèõ Ëþöèóñ óâèäåë òó æå ñàìóþ âñïûøêó óäîâîëüñòâèÿ, ñîïðîâîæäàåìóþ æàëÿùåé áîëüþ. Ñìåðòíûé Çíàê íà ìãíîâåíèå âñïûõíóë, à îò ïàëüöåâ Ïîòòåðà îòäåëèëñÿ ðîé ÿðêèõ èñêð, âãðûçàþùèõñÿ â êîæó Ëþöèóñà è äîõîäÿùèõ äî ñàìûõ íåðâîâ. 

Ñ íåîæèäàííîé ñèëîé Ïîòòåð ðåçêî îòïðÿíóë. 

Ëþöèóñ ïîøàòíóëñÿ, êîãäà ïîñëå ïðåêðàùåíèÿ êîíòàêòà ìàãè÷åñêàÿ àóðà ðåçêî ðàññåÿëàñü. Îí ïðèæàë îáíàæåííóþ äî ëîêòÿ ðóêó ê ñåáå, íåâåðÿùå ñìîòðÿ íà Ïîòòåðà. Íå æåëàÿ, íå â ñèëàõ ïîâåðèòü â òî, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ ïðîèçîøëî. 

Ãëàçà Ïîòòåðà ñíîâà ñòàëè ïî÷òè ÷åðíûìè. Îò ãíåâà? Îò ñòðàõà? Ëþöèóñ áîëüøå íå ìîã â íèõ íè÷åãî ïðî÷èòàòü. Îí âèäåë ïðèçíàêè òîëüêî ÷òî ïåðåæèòîãî íàñëàæäåíèÿ; ðîò, ñóäîðîæíî âòÿãèâàþùèé âîçäóõ, äðîæàùèå ðóêè, îò÷åòëèâî âèäíàÿ ýðåêöèÿ. Íî ãëàçà áûëè òåìíûìè. Íåïðîíèöàåìûìè. Ìàëü÷èê íåóâåðåííî îòñòóïèë îò Ëþöèóñà íà îäèí øàã. Ïîòîì åùå íà îäèí.

Ëþöèóñ âûïðÿìèëñÿ, âñå åùå ïðèæèìàÿ îäíó ðóêó ê òåëó. Ææåíèå èñ÷åçëî. Òåïåðü îí äîëæåí ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü. Èñïðàâèòü ñèòóàöèþ – âîññòàíîâèòü òî ïðåèìóùåñòâî, êîòîðîå îí èìåë ïåðåä ìàëü÷èêîì. Íî íè îäíîé èäåè â ãîëîâó íå ïðèõîäèëî. Â ïåðâûé ðàç çà âñþ æèçíü Ëþöèóñ îò÷àÿííî èñêàë íóæíûå ñëîâà – è íå íàõîäèë èõ. Âíóòðè – òîëüêî ïóñòîòà. Òà òèøèíà, êîòîðàÿ ñëåäóåò çà ïðîíçèòåëüíûì êðèêîì. 

Ïîòòåð âñå åùå ñìîòðåë íà íåãî. Ëþöèóñ âèäåë ñâîå ñîáñòâåííîå ëèöî, îòðàæàþùååñÿ â ïîòåìíåâøèõ ãëàçàõ – îïóñòîøåííîå, íåäîóìåâàþùåå. Óÿçâèìîå. Îí îòêðûë ðîò, ÷òîáû ÷òî-íèáóäü ñêàçàòü – âîò òîëüêî ÷òî? – è øàãíóë âïåðåä.

Ïîòòåð îïÿòü íà÷àë äðîæàòü. 

– Íåò… – ïðîøåïòàë îí, íåïðîèçâîëüíî ïîâòîðÿÿñü. Îäíàêî òåïåðü îí èìåë â âèäó ÷òî-òî ñîâñåì äðóãîå, è íà ýòîò ðàç Ëþöèóñ íå ìîã ñêàçàòü, ÷òî èìåííî.

– ÍÅÒ! – âíåçàïíî çàêðè÷àë ìàëü÷èê – ãîëîñ çàçâåíåë â õðóïêîé òèøèíå è çàòåì ðåçêî îáîðâàëñÿ. Îäíî ìãíîâåíèå Ãàððè åùå ñòîÿë íåïîäâèæíî, çàäûõàÿñü è íå îòðûâàÿ âçãëÿäà îò Ëþöèóñà.

Ïîòîì ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è óáåæàë. 


	5. Èíòåðëþäèÿ: Çíàòü ìàëî

****

Åñëè âðàã òâîé ãîëîäåí...

Èíòåðëþäèÿ. Çíàòü ìàëî.

Åñëè çíàòü ìàëî îïàñíî, òî ãäå òîò ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðûé âîîáùå íå çíàåò îïàñíîñòè?

Ò. Ã. Õàêñëè, Îáùåå ðóêîâîäñòâî ïî ïñèõîëîãèè

Áûñòðûå, óâåðåííûå øàãè ýõîì îòäàâàëèñü â ïîäçåìåëüÿõ Õîãâàðòñà. Ïî óãðîçå, ñîäåðæàâøåéñÿ â íèõ, ëþáîé ó÷åíèê íåìåäëåííî îïðåäåëèë áû, ÷òî îíè ïðèíàäëåæàò ïðîôåññîðó Ñíåéïó. 

×åãî îíè îïðåäåëèòü íå ìîãëè, òàê ýòî òîãî, ÷òî ó Ñåâåðóñà áûëè íåïðèÿòíîñòè. ×òî åãî ñåðäöå áåñïîðÿäî÷íî êîëîòèëîñü î ðåáðà, âî ðòó ïåðåñîõëî – à çëîâåùå ðàçâåâàâøèåñÿ ÷åðíûå îäåæäû íèñêîëüêî íå âïå÷àòëzëè òîãî ÷åëîâåêà, ê êîòîðîìó îí íàïðàâëÿëñÿ. 

Äâåðü êàáèíåòà Äàìáëäîðà ðàñïàõíóëàñü ïðè åãî ïðèáëèæåíèè. Ñåâåðóñ âñïîìíèë, êàê êîãäà-òî Äàìáëäîð äëÿ ðàçâëå÷åíèÿ äåòåé ââåë ïðàêòèêó èñïîëüçîâàòü íàçâàíèÿ ñëàäîñòåé â êà÷åñòâå ïàðîëåé. Êàê áóäòî òàêîé âîëøåáíèê, êàê Äàìáëäîð, íóæäàëñÿ â ïàðîëÿõ, ÷òîáû îïðåäåëèòü, ÷òî êòî-òî ïîäõîäèò ê åãî äâåðè... íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î òîì, ÷òîáû ïîìåøàòü êîìó áû òî íè áûëî âîéòè. 

Â îôèñå, êàê îáû÷íî, áûë áåñïîðÿäîê – èñêóñíî ñîçäàííûé õàîñ, ïðèçâàííûé îäíîâðåìåííî è óñïîêîèòü, è ñîçäàòü äðóæåëþáíóþ àòìîñôåðó_. ×åëîâå÷íàÿ ìàñêà ÷åëîâåêà, ëèøåííîãî âñÿêîé ÷åëîâå÷íîñòè_, ïîäóìàë Ñåâåðóñ. Ãðóäà çîëû ïîä íàñåñòîì Ôîóêñà åùå äûìèëàñü – äîëæíî áûòü, ïòèöà îïÿòü óñòðîèëà ïðåäñòàâëåíèå ñ ñàìîñîææåíèåì. Ñåâåðóñ ñëåãêà óëûáíóëñÿ, ÷óâñòâóÿ îáëåã÷åíèå. Õîòÿ áû ñåãîäíÿ íå áóäåò ðàçäðàæàòü åãî êóäàõòàíüå. Ôåíèêñ îí òàì èëè íåò, íî ïòèöà îñòàåòñÿ ïòèöåé. 

Â ýòîò ìîìåíò áóìàãè íà ñòîëå Äàìáëäîðà çàøóðøàëè. Êîãäà Ñåâåðóñ îáåðíóëñÿ, ñòàðèê ñ äî ñìåøíîãî äëèííîé áîðîäîé è â î÷êàõ â ôîðìå ïîëóìåñÿöà óæå íåïðèíóæäåííî ðàñïîëîæèëñÿ çà íèì. 

– Àëüáóñ, – ñïîêîéíî ïðîèçíåñ Ñåâåðóñ, êàê áóäòî òî, ÷òî äèðåêòîð øêîëû âîçíèêàåò èç âîçäóõà, áûëî ñàìûì îáû÷íûì ÿâëåíèåì. 

Äàìáëäîð êîðîòêî êèâíóë, ñàðäîíè÷åñêè óëûáàÿñü â îòâåò íà íåâîçìóòèìîñòü Ñåâåðóñà. Çíàìåíèòûå ëóêàâûå èñêðû âî âçãëÿäå ïðîïàëè. Ãëàçà äèðåêòîðà ïîáëåñêèâàëè ïðîíçèòåëüíî è õîëîäíî. Êàê îòïîëèðîâàííûé êàìåíü. 

Ñåâåðóñ õîðîøî çíàë ýòî âûðàæåíèå. Îíî îçíà÷àëî, ÷òî ó êîãî-òî íåïðèÿòíîñòè – èëè ó íåãî, èëè ó îäíîãî èç åãî êîëëåã. Îí íåðâíî ïðî÷èñòèë ãîðëî ïåðåä òåì, êàê ñåñòü ïåðåä Àëüáóñîì. 

– Èòàê, âàì óæå ñîîáùèëè, – ïðîáîðìîòàë Ñíåéï.

Äèðåêòîð êèâíóë, ïîãëàæèâàÿ áîðîäó. 

– Ðàçóìååòñÿ, – çàòåì íà åãî ëèöå ïîÿâèëîñü âûðàæåíèå ðåøèìîñòè, è îí áûñòðî ïðîäîëæèë, – Ýòî – êðàéíå íåæåëàòåëüíàÿ ñèòóàöèÿ, Ñåâåðóñ. Íàø ïîäîïå÷íûé èñ÷åç Ìåðëèí çíàåò êóäà, è íèêòî èç íàñ íå ñóìåë îòûñêàòü åãî ñëåä. Îñòàòêè ìàãèè â Äèàãîí-àëëåå óêàçûâàþò íà òî, ÷òî ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð àïïàðèðîâàë. 

Ñåâåðóñ âçäðîãíóë.

- Àïïàðèðîâàë? Íî îí åäâà óñïåë íàó÷èòüñÿ ýòîìó çàêëèíàíèþ!

- Âîò èìåííî! Èìåííî ïîýòîìó ó íàñ åñòü ñåðüåçíûå îñíîâàíèÿ âîëíîâàòüñÿ. 

- Íî ïî÷åìó îí àïïàðèðîâàë?

- Óïèâàþùèåñÿ ñìåðòüþ. Èëè, ñêîðåå, èëëþçèÿ Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ. Âîçìîæíî, çàòåÿ, íàïðàâëåííàÿ íà òî, ÷òîáû çàñòàâèòü þíîãî Ïîòòåðà àïïàðèðîâàòü â áîëåå îïàñíîå ìåñòî. Êàê áû òî íè áûëî, îí çàïàíèêîâàë, è... È.

Ñåâåðóñ íå íàøåëñÿ, ÷òî îòâåòèòü. Ýòî áûëî áîëüøå ÷åì "íåæåëàòåëüíàÿ ñèòóàöèÿ", êàê âûðàçèëñÿ Àëüáóñ. Ýòî áûëà ïðîñòî êàòàñòðîôà. Èõ ñàìûé öåííûé àêòèâ òîëüêî ÷òî èñ÷åç ÷åðò çíàåò êóäà, è êòî çíàåò, ìîæíî ëè åãî âîîáùå âåðíóòü? 

- Ãäå áûëè åãî Õðàíèòåëè? Ïðåäïîëàãàëîñü, ÷òî îíè ïðèñòàâëåíû ê ìàëü÷èêó èìåííî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû èñêëþ÷èòü ñèòóàöèè òàêîãî ðîäà! 

Äèðåêòîð íåäîâîëüíî ïîäæàë ãóáû. 

- Î÷åâèäíî, îíè íå ñïðàâëÿëèñü ñ ðàáîòîé. Ñ íåäàâíåãî âðåìåíè ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, ïðîÿâëÿÿ æåëàíèå ïîáûòü îäíîìó, ÷àñòî óñêîëüçàë îò íèõ. Ìîæåò áûòü, ýòî åãî ãîðìîíû… Íî Õðàíèòåëè îáÿçàíû áûëè îáåñïå÷èòü ñâîå ïðèñóòñòâèå íà äîñòàòî÷íî áëèçêîì ê íåìó ðàññòîÿíèè – ñ åãî âåäîìà... èëè ñîãëàñèÿ… èëè áåç îíîãî.

Ñåâåðóñ íå çíàë, ÷òî è ñêàçàòü, íå æåëàÿ î÷åðíÿòü ñâîèõ êîëëåã ïåðåä äèðåêòîðîì øêîëû, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî íå ñïóñêàòü ãëàç ñ Ïîòòåðà áûëî èõ ïåðâåéøåé îáÿçàííîñòüþ – ñ ñàìîãî ïåðâîãî ãîäà ó÷åáû ìàëü÷èêà â Õîãâàðòñå. 

- Ìíå ïîçâàòü èõ?

Äàìáëäîð êèâíóë. 

- Äà. Ïîøëèòå îôèöèàëüíûé âûçîâ àâðîðàì Ðîíó Óèçëè è Ãåðìèîíå Ãðåéíäæåð.

***

Ñåâåðóñ ñìîòðåë, êàê Óèçëè è Ãðåéíäæåð – ÿâíî íåðâíè÷àÿ – çàõîäÿò â êàáèíåò. Îáà îòäàâàëè ñåáå îò÷åò â òîì, ÷òî ïîçâîëèëè Ìàëü÷èêó-Êîòîðûé-Âûæèë óñêîëüçíóòü îò òùàòåëüíî îðãàíèçîâàííîãî íàáëþäåíèÿ Äàìáëäîðà, è îáà ïîíèìàëè, ÷òî, åñëè îíè è ïåðåæèâóò ýòó âñòðå÷ó, òî âîò èõ êàðüåðû íàâåðíÿêà íåò. Àâðîðû, íåñïîñîáíûå óñëåäèòü çà ÷åòûðíàäöàòèëåòíèì ìàëü÷èêîì. Ñìåøíî, â ñàìîì äåëå. 

Îíè ìîë÷à âñòàëè ïåðåä ñòîëîì äèðåêòîðà, íàïðÿæåííî îæèäàÿ, êîãäà îí ñî÷òåò íóæíûì íàðóøèòü òèøèíó. Íàêîíåö:

- Íåò íèêàêîé íåîáõîäèìîñòè ñîõðàíÿòü âàøó ìàñêèðîâêó _çäåñü_, - ðàçäðàæåííûé âçìàõ ðóêîé. – Òðàíñôîðìèðóéòåñü. 

Íåìåäëåííî è Ãðåéíäæåð, è Óèçëè íà÷àëè ðàçäóâàòüñÿ – ðàñòè â âûñîòó è ïðèáàâëÿòü â âåñå; îäåæäû òîæå èçìåíÿëèñü, ÷òîáû ñîîòâåòñòâîâàòü èñòèííûì ðàçìåðàì ñâîèõ âëàäåëüöåâ. ×åðåç ïàðó ìãíîâåíèé ïåðåä Ñåâåðóñîì ñòîÿëè âûñîêèé ðûæåâîëîñûé ìóæ÷èíà è ìîëîäàÿ æåíùèíà ñ âîëîñàìè, áîëüøå âñåãî ïîõîæèìè íà ïó÷îê ìî÷àëêè. Îáà íîñèëè çíà÷êè Àâðîðîâ. 

Àëüáóñ îïóñòèëñÿ îáðàòíî â ñâîå êðåñëî è ïîëîæèë ðóêè íà ñòîë. Ñåâåðóñ îòìåòèë, ÷òî âîøåäøèì îí ñåñòü íå ïðåäëîæèë, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî â êîìíàòå áûëî åùå òðè ñâîáîäíûõ ñòóëà. 

Óèçëè íåðâíî ñêðåñòèë ðóêè. 

– Ñýð, ìû...

- Ìîë÷àòü! – ãëàçà Äàìáëäîðà çàæãëèñü ãíåâîì. Óèçëè îòïðÿíóë, à Ãðåéíäæåð äåðíóëàñü, êàê ìàðèîíåòêà. – Ó âàñ îáîèõ çà ïðîøëûå ÷åòûðå ãîäà íå áûëî èíîé ðàáîòû, êðîìå êàê íàáëþäåíèÿ çà þíûì Ïîòòåðîì! È, íåñìîòðÿ íà ãîäû òðåíèðîâîê, êîòîðûå âû ïðîøëè ïåðåä åãî ïîÿâëåíèåì çäåñü, íåñìîòðÿ íà âñå èçîùðåííûå ïëàíû, ãàðàíòèðîâàâøèå òî, ÷òî âû ñòàíåòå ïåðâûìè, ñ êåì îí ñîéäåòñÿ â ýòîé øêîëå – íåñìîòðÿ íà âñå ýòî, âû íå ñìîãëè âûïîëíèòü ñâîþ çàäà÷ó! Âû, ñòàâøèå åãî Õðàíèòåëÿìè ïî ìîåìó ïîðó÷èòåëüñòâó è Ìèíèñòåðñòâà Ìàãèè! Âñå, ÷òî îò âàñ òðåáîâàëîñü – ýòî ïîñòîÿííî áûòü ñ íèì ðÿäîì è ñîîáùàòü ìíå îáî âñåì íåîáû÷íîì... – îí ñäåëàë ïàóçó, - êàê âû âîîáùå _ñóìåëè_ ïîçâîëèòü åìó óáåæàòü? Òåì áîëåå ñ ïîìîùüþ çàêëèíàíèÿ àïïàðàöèè, áëîêèðîâàòü êîòîðîå âàì íè÷åãî íå ñòîèëî?

Ãðåéíäæåð çàãîâîðèëà – âèçãëèâûì ãîëîñîì, íè÷óòü íå íàïîìèíàþùèì ñàìîóâåðåííûå òÿãó÷èå èíòîíàöèè ãàððèíîé ïîäðóãè-âñåçíàéêè.

- Êàê âàì èçâåñòíî, ñýð, Ïîòòåð î÷åíü èçìåíèëñÿ ñî ñâîåãî ÷åòûðíàäöàòîãî äíÿ ðîæäåíèÿ. Îí âñå ÷àùå òðåáîâàë, ÷òîáû ìû îñòàâèëè åãî îäíîãî, è âñå îáû÷íûå óëîâêè, ÷òîáû ïîääåðæàòü åãî èíòåðåñ, íå äåéñòâîâàëè. Åñëè âû ïîìíèòå, - òóò Ãðåéíäæåð áðîñèëà áûñòðûé âçãëÿä íà Ñåâåðóñà, - îäíèì èç íàøèõ ãëàâíûõ ïðèîðèòåòîâ áûëî íå òîëüêî íàáëþäàòü çà íèì, íî è íå äàâàòü ïîâîäà äëÿ ìàëåéøèõ ïîäîçðåíèé. Ìû, êàê ïðåäïîëàãàëîñü, áûëè åãî... äðóçüÿìè, - îêîëî åå ãóá îáîçíà÷èëàñü ãîðüêàÿ ñêëàäêà, è Ñåâåðóñó ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî â ãëàçàõ æåíùèíû ìåëüêíóëà òåíü ñîæàëåíèÿ. 

- Òàêæå, - ïðîäîëæèë Óèçëè, - ìû èñïðîáîâàëè âñå ìåòîäû, ÷òîáû âûñëåäèòü åãî. Îäíàêî îí, êàæåòñÿ, ñòàíîâèòñÿ íàñòîÿùèì àñîì ïî ÷àñòè çàïóòûâàíèÿ ñëåäîâ. Ïðîñëåäèòü ñëåä åãî ìàãèè òîæå ñòàíîâèòñÿ âñå òðóäíåå. Åãî ìåñòîïîëîæåíèå âñå ñèëüíåå çàòóìàíèâàåòñÿ... ðàñòóùåé òüìîé. 

Ñåâåðóñ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê åãî ñîáñòâåííîå ëèöî íàïðÿæåííî çàñòûëî. – Èòàê, Ñòàíîâëåíèå íà÷àëîñü.

Ãðåéíäæåð êèâíóëà.

- Ýòîãî ñëåäîâàëî îæèäàòü – Ñòàíîâëåíèå Òîìà Ðèääëà òîæå íà÷àëîñü ïîñëå ôèçè÷åñêîãî ñîçðåâàíèÿ åãî òåëà. Õîòÿ, êîíå÷íî íåîáõîäèìî ñîèòèå ñ êåì-òî – íà ïñèõè÷åñêîì èëè ïëîòñêîì óðîâíå – ÷òîáû Ñòàíîâëåíèå çàâåðøèëîñü, è ðàñêðûëàñü èñòèííàÿ ñóòü ìàãè÷åñêîé ñèëû Ïîòòåðà, - îíà ïî÷òèòåëüíî ñêëîíèëà ãîëîâó â ñòîðîíó Äàìáëäîðà. – Íå òàê ëè, ñýð?

- Èìåííî ïîýòîìó ñåé÷àñ ñàìîå íåïîäõîäÿùåå âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû åãî òåðÿòü, - ãîëîñ Äàìáëäîðà âûðàæàë ñèëüíîå íåäîâîëüñòâî. – Ìû äàæå ïðåäïðèíÿëè ðÿä ìåð ê ñòîëêíîâåíèþ åãî ñ þíîé ìèññ ×ýíã, ÷òîáû åãî ïåðâûé ôèçè÷åñêèé îïûò ïðîèçîøåë ïðè íàøåì êîíòðîëå è íàáëþäåíèè. Íî òåïåðü îí... èñ÷åç, - îäíà ðóêà çàäóì÷èâî ïîñòóêèâàëà ïî ñòîëó. – ß íå ñìîã ïðîéòè ïî Ñëåäó åãî ìàãèè. Ìû çíàåì, ÷òî åãî Ñòàíîâëåíèå åùå íå ïðîèçîøëî, òàê êàê êî âðåìåíè ñâîåãî èñ÷åçíîâåíèÿ ìàëü÷èê áûë äåâñòâåííèêîì êàê â ïñèõè÷åñêîì, òàê è â ôèçè÷åñêîì ïëàíå. Òàêèì îáðàçîì, èìåþòñÿ òîëüêî äâå âîçìîæíîñòè. Ñåâåðóñ?

Âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î åãî ñîáñòâåííîì ôèçè÷åñêîì Ñòàíîâëåíèè âñå åùå ïðåñëåäîâàëè Ñåâåðóñà – äàæå òåïåðü, ÷åðåç ñòîëüêî ëåò. Áîëü... îùóùåíèå òîãî, êàê ëàñêîâàÿ Òüìà âíóòðè, êîð÷àñü, ïîêèäàåò òåëî, âûõîäÿ íàðóæó, êàê êðþ÷îê èç ãîðëà ïîéìàííîé ðûáû – ðàçäèðàÿ âíóòðåííîñòè, ñ êðîâüþ è êëî÷üÿìè ïëîòè... Íàâåðíîå, âñòðå÷à ñ ñóòüþ ñâîåé ìàãèè áûëà ïîèñòèíå ðàäîñòíûì ïåðåæèâàíèåì – äëÿ íåêîòîðûõ. Òåõ, ÷üå Ñòàíîâëåíèå ñîïðîâîæäàëîñü õîòÿ áû ôèçè÷åñêèì îðãàçìîì. Äëÿ íåãî æå âñå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ ïðåâðàòèëèñü â âîäîâîðîò áåññâÿçíîãî óæàñà. Íàêîíåö, îí ñîáðàëñÿ ñ ñèëàìè è ïðîäîëæèë îáúÿñíåíèÿ Àëüáóñà. 

- Äâå âîçìîæíîñòè… îñíîâíûå. Ïåðâàÿ – àïïàðèðîâàíèå ïðîøëî íàñòîëüêî íåóäà÷íî, ÷òî Ïîòòåð ïîãèá èëè áûë ñìåðòåëüíî òðàâìèðîâàí âî âðåìÿ ïåðåíîñà â äðóãîå ìåñòî, òàêèì îáðàçîì, íå îñòàâèâ äëÿ íàñ âîîáùå íèêàêîãî ïðèãîäíîãî äëÿ ñëåäîâàíèÿ ìàãè÷åñêîãî Ñëåäà. 

Ïðè ýòèõ ñëîâàõ ëèöî Óèçëè íå äðîãíóëî, îí ñëîâíî çàñòûë íà ìåñòå; òîëüêî êóëàêè Ãðåéíäæåð íåâîëüíî ñæàëèñü. 

- Âòîðàÿ âîçìîæíîñòü, - ïðîäîëæèë Ñåâåðóñ, - ñîñòîèò â òîì, ÷òî îí àïïàðèðîâàë â îáëàñòü, íåäîñòóïíóþ íàøèì äàò÷èêàì. È, êàê âàì èçâåñòíî…

- Òîëüêî Òåìíàÿ ìàãèÿ ñïîñîáíà áëîêèðîâàòü íàøè çàêëèíàíèÿ ñëåæåíèÿ, - Àëüáóñ çàêîí÷èë çà íåãî. – È èìåííî ýòî, âîçìîæíî, è ïîñëóæèëî ïðè÷èíîé òîãî, ÷òî âû, àâðîð Óèçëè, è âû, àâðîð Ãðåéíäæåð, èñïûòûâàëè òàêèå òðóäíîñòè ïðè ïîïûòêå âñòàòü íà åãî Ñëåä. Ïðèáëèæàåòñÿ çàâåðøåíèå åãî Ñòàíîâëåíèÿ – è èìåííî ïîýòîìó ñåé÷àñ ñàìûé íåóäà÷íûé ìîìåíò, ÷òîáû òåðÿòü êîãî-òî ñî ñòîëü áîëüøèì ðàçðóøèòåëüíûì ïîòåíöèàëîì, êàê ó Ïîòòåðà… è, áîëåå òîãî – ÷òîáû äîïóñòèòü, ÷òîáû îí ïîïàë ê Òåìíîìó âîëøåáíèêó. 

- Ê Âîëüäåìîðòó… - ïðîøåïòàëà Ãðåéíäæåð.

Äàìáëäîð, êàê íè ñòðàííî, òèõî çàñìåÿëñÿ.

- Íå îáÿçàòåëüíî, àâðîð Ãðåéíäæåð. Ïðàêòè÷åñêè ëþáîé âûïóñêíèê Ñëèçåðèíà áóäåò íå ëó÷øå. Åñëè Òåìíûé âîëøåáíèê, â îáúÿòèÿ êîòîðîãî óãîäèë Ïîòòåð, íàñòîëüêî ñèëåí, ÷òî ìîæåò áëîêèðîâàòü íàøè çàêëèíàíèÿ, òî ýòî, î÷åâèäíî, Óïèâàþùèéñÿ Ñìåðòüþ èç âûñøåãî êðóãà – äîñòàòî÷íî ìîãóùåñòâåííûé è ÷åñòîëþáèâûé, ÷òîáû èñïîëüçîâàòü ìàëü÷èêà â ñâîèõ ñîáñòâåííûõ öåëÿõ. Îí ìîæåò ïîäâåðãíóòü åãî ïûòêàì – è ýòî ìîæåò óæå ïðîèñõîäèòü ñåé÷àñ, èìåííî â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà ìû ñ âàìè áåñåäóåì. Ýòî, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ïðèîñòàíîâèò Ñòàíîâëåíèå Ãàððè … èëè âîîáùå óáüåò åãî. Íî åñëè Ïîòòåð óæå ïîïàë ê Âîëüäåìîðòó, òî… òî íàäåæäû óæå íåò.

Ñåâåðóñ áûë ïîðàæåí, óñëûøàâ íàñòîÿùåå îò÷àÿíèå â ãîëîñå Äàìáëäîðà – òîãî, êîãî íàçûâàëè "Âåñåëûì Äèêòàòîðîì". Âåäü èìåííî _óëûáêà _Äàìáëäîðà áûëà è áëàãîñëîâåíèåì, óñïîêàèâàþùèì è ïîäáàäðèâàþùèì, è îñòðûì êèíæàëîì, òåðçàþùèì è óíè÷èæàþùèì! 

Ê óäèâëåíèþ Ñíåéïà, èìåííî Óèçëè, íàêîíåö, âûðàçèë ìûñëü, âèòàâøóþ â âîçäóõå.

- Ïîòòåðó ëó÷øå áûòü ìåðòâûì. Ëó÷øå äëÿ âñåõ íàñ.

Ãðåéíäæåð êèíóëà íà íåãî ïðîíçèòåëüíûé âçãëÿä, íàïîëíåííûé ãðåìó÷åé ñìåñüþ ãíåâà è îò÷àÿíèÿ. 

Äèðåêòîð øêîëû ñîãëàñèëñÿ. 

- Äà. Ê ñîæàëåíèþ. Â äàííîé ñèòóàöèè ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð – ïðÿìàÿ óãðîçà íàøåìó äåëó. Ïå÷àëüíî áûëî áû ïîòåðÿòü åãî, óæå ñåé÷àñ åãî óñëóãè ïðîñòî íåîöåíèìû – âñïîìíèòü õîòÿ áû ýïèçîä ñ Ôèëîñîôñêèì êàìíåì. Ê òîìó æå, êàê ìíå èçâåñòíî, âû îáà ê íåìó ïðèâÿçàëèñü… õîòÿ è â ðàçíîé ñòåïåíè. 

Óèçëè âçäðîãíóë.

Àëüáóñ, êàçàëîñü, íè÷åãî íå çàìåòèë. 

– Îäíàêî åñëè åãî Ñòàíîâëåíèå ïðîèçîéäåò ïîä ðóêîâîäñòâîì Òåìíîãî âîëøåáíèêà… è åñëè ñèìïàòèè ìàëü÷èêà îêàæóòñÿ íà ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîé ñòîðîíå, òî ìû ïîëó÷èì ñòðàøíîãî âðàãà – ñòðàøíåå, ÷åì Âîëüäåìîðò… âåðîÿòíî, äàæå ñòðàøíåå âñåõ, ñ êåì ìû ñòàëêèâàëèñü ðàíüøå è ñòîëêíåìñÿ â áóäóùåì. 

- È ìû íåìèíóåìî ïðîèãðàåì, - çàêîí÷èë çà íåãî Ñåâåðóñ. – È, åñëè îí æèâ è íàõîäèòñÿ âî âëàñòè Òåìíîãî âîëøåáíèêà, òî ÿ ìîãó òîëüêî íàäåÿòüñÿ, ÷òî åãî Ñòàíîâëåíèå çàâåðøèòñÿ òàê æå áîëåçíåííî, êàê â ñâîå âðåìÿ ìîå. Òîãäà îí âåðíåòñÿ íà íàøó ñòîðîíó. Îäíàêî, åñëè îí èñïûòàåò… - Ñåâåðóñ ñäåëàë ïàóçó, áîðÿñü ñ îòâðàùåíèåì, - òî, ÷òî Âîëüäåìîðò íàçûâàåò Òåìíûì Ïðè÷àñòèåì, òî îí óæå íå ñìîæåò âåðíóòüñÿ. Íèêîãäà, åñëè òîëüêî íå çàñòàâèòü åãî ïîíÿòü âñå áåçóìèå èõ ïëàíà. 

Ãðåéíäæåð çàãîâîðèëà òàê, êàê íèêîãäà íå ïîñìåëà â ïðèñóòñòâèè Äàìáëäîðà, áóäü ó íåå õîòü êàïëÿ çäðàâîãî ñìûñëà. Ãëóïàÿ æåíùèíà. 

- Âû, êîíå÷íî, îòäàåòå ñåáå îò÷åò â òîì, ÷òî íàøà ïîçèöèÿ òàêæå ìíîãèìè ðàññìàòðèâàåòñÿ êàê áåçóìíàÿ. Âîçìîæíî, Ãàððè… òî åñòü, âîçìîæíî, Ïîòòåð…

- Çàñëóæèâàåò ïðàâà ñäåëàòü ñâîé ñîáñòâåííûé âûáîð? – íåäîâåð÷èâî ñïðîñèë Àëüáóñ. Åãî ãîëóáûå ãëàçà æåñòêî áëåñíóëè. – ß ñîìíåâàþñü â ýòîì, àâðîð. Êðîìå òîãî, âû íå èìååòå ïðàâà çàäàâàòü çäåñü âîïðîñû. Ìû íà÷àëè ïëàíèðîâàòü Ñòàíîâëåíèå Ïîòòåðà åùå äî åãî ðîæäåíèÿ. Âñå áûëî ïîä÷èíåíî òîìó, ÷òîáû ó íåãî íå áûëî íè åäèíîãî øàíñà äàæå âçãëÿíóòü â ïðîòèâîïîëîæíóþ ñòîðîíó. Ìû ïîæåðòâîâàëè åãî ðîäèòåëÿìè, ïîæåðòâîâàëè åãî äåòñòâîì – âñåì. Îáâèíèëè Âîëüäåìîðòà â ñìåðòè Ëèëè è Äæåéìñà. Ïîòòåð _äîëæåí áûë_ âûáðàòü íàøó ñòîðîíó, è ó íàñ ïðîñòî íå áûëî èíîãî ïóòè, ÷òîáû ýòî ãàðàíòèðîâàòü. Îäíàæäû ìû óæå ñîâåðøèëè îøèáêó, ïðåäîñòàâèâ ïðàâî âûáîðà, - Äàìáëäîð ïî÷òè âûïëþíóë ýòî èìÿ, - Òîìó Ðèääëó. Ó÷èòûâàÿ òî, ÷òî ìîãóùåñòâî ìàëü÷èêà íàìíîãî ïðåâîñõîäèò âîçìîæíîñòè Òîìà, åäâà ëè ìîæíî îæèäàòü, ÷òî ìû ïðåäîñòàâèì Ãàððè Ïîòòåðó ïîäîáíóþ ñâîáîäó. 

Ãðåéíäæåð ìîë÷àëà, õîòÿ íàïðÿæåíèå âñå åùå ñêîâûâàëî åå òåëî. Ñåâåðóñ çàìåòèë ïî÷òè íååñòåñòâåííîå áåçðàçëè÷èå Óèçëè è çàäàëñÿ âîïðîñîì, ïî÷åìó àâðîð ïðîÿâëÿë òàêîå ðàâíîäóøèå ïðè òîì, ÷òî â îòäåëüíûå ìîìåíòû îí ñ ãîòîâíîñòüþ ðèñêîâàë ñâîåé æèçíüþ ðàäè Ïîòòåðà. Âîçìîæíî… âîçìîæíî, îí _ñëèøêîì_ ñèëüíî ïðèâÿçàëñÿ ê ìàëü÷èêó. Ñàìàÿ õóäøàÿ âåùü, êîòîðàÿ ìîæåò ïðîèçîéòè ñ Õðàíèòåëåì, êîòîðîìó ñóæäåíî âñåãäà òîëüêî íàáëþäàòü, íî íå èìåòü íèêàêîé âîçìîæíîñòè âìåøàòüñÿ. Ïîâëèÿòü. Ïîìî÷ü. 

- Èòàê, - îáúÿâèë Àëüáóñ ñ ïðèâû÷íîé âëàñòíîñòüþ, - ïëàí äåéñòâèé òàêîâ: åñëè Ïîòòåð ìåðòâ, òî íàì íåîáõîäèìî òåëî… èëè ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå òî, ÷òî îò íåãî îñòàëîñü, ÷òîáû óäîñòîâåðèòüñÿ â ýòîì. Àâðîðû Ãðåéíäæåð è Óèçëè, ñ ýòîãî ìîìåíòà îáúÿâëÿþ âàñ Øïèîíàìè. Âàøè îáÿçàííîñòè Õðàíèòåëåé âðåìåííî ñ âàñ ñíèìàþòñÿ. Âû äîëæíû âîéòè â êîíòàêò ñ íàøèìè ëþäüìè â Ìèíèñòåðñòâå Ìàãèè è ïîëó÷èòü âñå, ÷òî ïîòðåáóåòñÿ âàì â ðàáîòå, à òàêæå ìîæåòå âûáðàòü íå áîëåå ÷åòûðåõ äðóãèõ àâðîðîâ â ïîìîùü. 

Óèçëè íåâûðàçèòåëüíî êèâíóë, ðàçâîðà÷èâàÿñü è íàïðàâëÿÿñü ê âûõîäó. Ïåðåä òåì, êàê ïîâåðíóòü äâåðíóþ ðó÷êó è ïîêèíóòü êîìíàòó, îí ñíîâà ñæàëñÿ äî ðàçìåðîâ Ðîíà Óèçëè – ìàëü÷èøêè. Ãðåéíäæåð, êîëåáëÿñü, íåíàäîëãî çàäåðæàëàñü. Íà åå ëèöå áûëî íàïèñàíî êàêîå-òî òðåâîæíîå ïðåä÷óâñòâèå. 

- Ïðèñòóïàéòå íåìåäëåííî, - ãîëîñ Àëüáóñà îáæåã, êàê óäàð êíóòà.

Ñíîâà äåðíóâøèñü (è ñíîâà íàïîìíèâ Ñåâåðóñó ìàðèîíåòêó ñ ïåðåïóòàâøèìèñÿ íèòêàìè), Ãðåéíäæåð òàêæå âåðíóëàñü ê ñâîåìó äåòñêîìó îáëèêó è ïîêèíóëà êàáèíåò, îñòàâèâ ïîñëå ñåáÿ àòìîñôåðó íàïðÿæåííîñòè, ïëîòíûì îáëàêîì ïîâèñøóþ â êîìíàòå. 

Â êàáèíåòå óñòàíîâèëàñü òèøèíà, ïîêà Àëüáóñ çàäóì÷èâî ñîçåðöàë äûìîê, ïîäíèìàâøèéñÿ îò êó÷è ïåïëà ïîä íàñåñòîì Ôîóêñà. Âîçìîæíî, îí ðàçìûøëÿë î òîì, íåëüçÿ ëè âîññòàíîâèòü èç ïåïëà è Ïîòòåðà… îäíàêî Ïîòòåð, óâû, íå ôåíèêñ_. Ìû ïîòåðÿëè åãî, òàê èëè èíà÷å_. Ñåâåðóñ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê â ãðóäè ïîäíÿëîñü ñòðàííîå îùóùåíèå óòðàòû. _Ìîæåò áûòü, Ïîòòåð è íå áûë ôåíèêñîì, íî åãî ñëåçû çàëå÷èâàëè íàøè ðàíû. Åãî ãîðå – â îáìåí íà íàøå ñïàñåíèå. Åãî áîëü – ÷òîáû ïðåîäîëåòü íàøè èñïûòàíèÿ. Ìåðëèí, ïîõîäèëî ëè ýòî õîòü íåìíîãî íà ðàâíîöåííûé îáìåí?_

- Ñåâåðóñ.

Ãîëîñ Äàìáëäîðà âûðâàë åãî èç çàäóì÷èâîñòè.

- Äà, Àëüáóñ?

- Åñëè Ïîòòåð æèâ…

Õîëîäíûé êàìåíü óïàë íà ñåðäöå Ñåâåðóñà, ïîñûëàÿ ïî âñåìó òåëó âîëíó äóðíîòû. 

- Äà…

- Òû çíàåøü, ÷òî äåëàòü. Òû äîëæåí ïðèñóòñòâîâàòü íà ñëåäóþùåì ñáîðå Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ. Ïðîùóïàé âñåõ, ñ êåì óäàñòñÿ ïîáåñåäîâàòü – îñîáåííî Óïèâàþùèõñÿ âûñøåãî ðàíãà – Ìàëôîåâ, Ïåòòèãðþ, Ýéâåðè, Ãîéëîâ... Ïîïðîáóé âû÷èñëèòü âîçìîæíîå ìåñòîïîëîæåíèå ìàëü÷èêà è íå ñïóñêàé ãëàç ñ òåõ, êîìó õîòü ÷òî-òî îá ýòîì èçâåñòíî. Íî íå âçäóìàé âìåøèâàòüñÿ â èõ ïëàíû, äàæå åñëè îíè âêëþ÷àþò íàíåñåíèå ïðÿìîãî âðåäà Ïîòòåðó. Âìåñòî ýòîãî íåìåäëåííî âîçâðàùàéñÿ, ÿ äàì òåáå äàëüíåéøèå èíñòðóêöèè. 

Êîãäà Ñåâåðóñ âñòàë, òî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî êîëåíè åãî ïîäãèáàþòñÿ. Êàçàëîñü, îí ïðîñèäåë íà ýòîì ñòóëå íåñêîëüêî âåêîâ, íå ìåíüøå. Êàìåíü ó íåãî íà ñåðäöå îùóòèìî ïîòÿæåëåë. 

- Êîíå÷íî, Àëüáóñ. ×òî-íèáóäü åùå?

Äàìáëäîð îòðèöàòåëüíî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé, âíåçàïíî óëûáíóâøèñü. Ñåâåðóñ áûë îøåëîìëåí î÷åðåäíûì ïðåîáðàæåíèåì – ãîëóáûå ãëàçà, ñëåãêà âûöâåòøèå îò âîçðàñòà, îïÿòü ìÿãêî è ïðèâåòëèâî ìåðöàëè. Æåñòêèé è áåçæàëîñòíûé Äàìáëäîð èñ÷åç, è ïåðåä Ñíåéïîì âíîâü ñèäåë áëàãîâîñïèòàííûé è êðîòêèé äèðåêòîð øêîëû Õîãâàðòñ. 

- Âîò è çàìå÷àòåëüíî, Ñåâåðóñ! Òû íå æåëàë áû âûïèòü ÷àøå÷êó ÷àÿ ïåðåä óõîäîì?

Ñåâåðóñ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë òîøíîòó îò ýòîãî ñëèøêîì áåççàáîòíîãî ïðåäëîæåíèÿ. Êàê áóäòî îí áûë âñåãî ëèøü åùå îäíèì ñìÿòåííûì ó÷åíèêîì, íóæäàþùèìñÿ â óòåøåíèè è óìèðîòâîðåíèè. Êàê áóäòî ñîáûòèé, ïîñëóæèâøèõ ïðè÷èíîé ýòîé âñòðå÷è, íå ñóùåñòâîâàëî. Óëûáêà Àëüáóñà ñëîâíî ðàçäèðàëà åãî èçíóòðè. _Î, Ìåðëèí. Ïîòòåð èñ÷åç. Ïîòòåð èñ÷åç. Ïîòòåð èñ÷åç. _

Îí âûïðÿìèëñÿ, ïûòàÿñü ñîáðàòü âñå ñâîå äîñòîèíñòâî, è óâàæèòåëüíî ñêëîíèë ãîëîâó, çàñòàâèâ óëûáêó äèðåêòîðà ñòàòü åùå øèðå. 

- Íåò, áëàãîäàðþ, Àëüáóñ.

È ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è ñòðåìèòåëüíî ïîêèíóë êîìíàòó.


	6. ×àõíóùàÿ ðîçà

Âå÷íàÿ áëàãîäàðíîñòü âûíîñèòñÿ áåññìåííîé áåòå (è çàìå÷àòåëüíîìó ãîáëèíó, êîíå÷íî;) – Zua, âìåñòå ñî âñåìè Ìàãèñòåðàìè, êîòîðûå åé ïîìîãàëè. È – Miju. Çà ôèíàëüíûé òîë÷îê â ñïèíó, çàñòàâèâøèé ìåíÿ íàêîíåö çàêîí÷èòü ýòó ãëàâó. Ïî÷àùå áû òàê òîëêàëè… Ñïàñèáî!

**Åñëè âðàã òâîé ãîëîäåí…**

**Ãëàâà 5. ×àõíóùàÿ ðîçà.**

Î Ðîçà, òû ÷àõíåøü! –

Îêóòàííûé òüìîé

×åðâü, ðåþùèé â áåçäíå,

Ãäå áóðÿ è âîé,

Ïóíöîâîå ëîíî

Òâîå ðàçîðÿåò

È ÷åðíîé ëþáîâüþ,

Íåçðèìûé, òåðçàåò.

Ó. Áëåéê, «×àõíóùàÿ ðîçà»

Îãëóøàþùàÿ òèøèíà îïóñòèëàñü íà çàëèòóþ ñîëíå÷íûì ñâåòîì êîìíàòó. Øàãè ìàëü÷èêà çàòèõëè â îòäàëåíèè óæå ìíîãî ìèíóò íàçàä, íî â ñîçíàíèè Ëþöèóñà îíè ñíîâà è ñíîâà îòäàâàëèñü çâåíÿùèì ýõîì. Ãëàçà, ãîðÿùèå çåëåíûì îãíåì. Â ýòîì îãíå êîð÷èëàñü æàæäà, óæàñ è… ïå÷àëü? Äèêîå þíîå ñîçäàíèå, ëèøü íà ìãíîâåíèå ïîéìàííîå è ñòðåìèòåëüíî óì÷àâøååñÿ ïðî÷ü. Ïðàâàÿ ëàäîíü Ëþöèóñà ñæàëàñü, áóäòî ñòðåìÿñü ñîêðóøèòü â êóëàêå âîñïîìèíàíèå îá ýòîì ëèöå – òàêîì òåïëîì, òàêîì íåæíîì… Ïàëüöû âñå åùå ïîêàëûâàëî îò ãîðÿ÷åãî äûõàíèÿ ðåáåíêà, êàê áóäòî èç åãî ðòà âûõîäèë íå âîçäóõ, à ÿäîâèòûé ãàç.

Îí ìåäëåííî îñåë íà ïîë, íåâåðÿùå ïðèîòêðûâ ðîò. Ïðèæèìàÿ ê ñåáå ëåâóþ ðóêó, õîòÿ áîëü óæå ïî÷òè óøëà. Ïîòòåð íàõîäèëñÿ â ãîñòåâîé ñïàëüíå – Ëþöèóñ âñå åùå ÷óâñòâîâàë åãî ÷åðåç íèòü çàêëÿòèÿ ñëåæåíèÿ. Ïòèöà, êîòîðîé ïîçâîëåíî ëåòàòü òîëüêî â ïðåäåëàõ ñâîåé êëåòêè – Ïîòòåð íå ìîã ïîêèíóòü íè îñîáíÿê, íè äàæå ýòî åãî êðûëî áåç ñïåöèàëüíîãî ïîçâîëåíèÿ Ëþöèóñà. Îí ìîæåò ñêîëüêî óãîäíî áèòüñÿ î ñòåíû, íî ïðîéòè ñêâîçü íèõ – íåò. 

Ëþöèóñ íà ìãíîâåíèå çàäàëñÿ âîïðîñîì, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ äåëàåò Ïîòòåð â ñâîåé êîìíàòå. Ïëà÷åò? Ñìååòñÿ? Ðåæåò âåíû? Âûðàæåíèå åãî ãëàç ïîçâîëÿëî ïðåäïîëîæèòü âñå òðè âàðèàíòà. 

Õîëîä êàìåííîãî ïîëà íà÷àë ìåäëåííî ïðîñà÷èâàòüñÿ ñêâîçü îäåæäó. Ìèð ìåäëåííî ïðèõîäèë â íîðìó – êîìíàòà óæå íå âðàùàëàñü áåçóìíî, è âíóòðåííèé ãîëîñ Ëþöèóñà øåïîòîì, òèõèì, êàê ëåãêèé áðèç, íà÷àë èñêàòü ëîãè÷íîå îáúÿñíåíèå ñëó÷èâøåìóñÿ. Ëþöèóñ îñòàëñÿ ñèäåòü íà ïîëó, ïîçâîëÿÿ åãî áîðìîòàíèþ óñïîêîèòü ñåáÿ. _Ïîòòåð – ïàëî÷êà ñ ïåðîì ôåíèêñà. Âîëüäåìîðò – ïàëî÷êà ñ ïåðîì ôåíèêñà. Ïîòòåð – âðîæäåííûé äàð çìååóñòà. Âîëüäåìîðò – âðîæäåííûé äàð çìååóñòà. Ïîòòåð – ñïîñîáíîñòü àêòèâèçèðîâàòü Ñìåðòíûé Çíàê. Âîëüäåìîðò – òî æå ñàìîå. Ïîòòåð – Ñòàíîâëåíèå ñ ÷åòûðíàäöàòè ëåò. Âîëüäåìîðò – Ñòàíîâëåíèå â ïÿòíàäöàòü ëåò. Ïîòòåð – òåìíàÿ òåíü âíóòðè ìåëüêàåò, êàê ñèëóýò ìîðñêîãî ÷óäîâèùà ïîä òîëùåé âîäû â ìîðñêîé ïó÷èíå. Èçóìðóäíî-çåëåíîé âîäû åãî ãëàç. Ìåðöàþùàÿ, çàâîðàæèâàþùàÿ òåíü ìàãèè ñòîëü æå ìîùíîé, ñêîëü è Òåìíîé. Ãëóáîêèé îìóò, ïîëíûé âîñõèòèòåëüíûìè áëèêàìè ñâåòà. Ñòðàõîì._

_Ïîòòåð – êðàñèâûé._

_Ïðåêðàñíûé. _

×åðåñ÷óð ïðåêðàñíûé. Ëþöèóñ íå ìîã áîëüøå ëîãè÷åñêè ìûñëèòü, îí áûë èñòîùåí – òåëî òî îõâàòûâàëà ñëàáîñòü, òî ñîòðÿñàëà äðîæü, ñîçíàíèå äî ñèõ ïîð áûëî çàòóìàíåííûì – îòðàâëåííûì íàñëàæäåíèåì, ìàãèåé è áîëüþ. Íå ñïîñîáíûì âûïîëíèòü íè îäíî, äàæå ñàìîå ïðîñòîå çàêëèíàíèå. Ëþöèóñ ÿâíî áûë íå â ñîñòîÿíèè ñíîâà âñòðå÷àòüñÿ ñ ìàëü÷èêîì. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ… è òî÷íî òàê æå, âèäèìî, äåëî îáñòîÿëî è ñ Ïîòòåðîì. Îí íå çíàë, èçíàñèëîâàë áû ìàëü÷èêà èëè ïðîñòî óáèë, åñëè áû âñòðåòèë ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ. Áîëåçíåííî ãîðÿ÷àÿ ýðåêöèÿ ïóëüñèðîâàëà ìåæäó íîã, íå æåëàÿ óòèõàòü. 

Ñæàâ çóáû, îí çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ ïîäíÿòüñÿ, ñëåãêà ïîøàòíóâøèñü, êîãäà êîìíàòà âîêðóã îïÿòü ïðèøëà â äâèæåíèå. Åìó áûë íåîáõîäèì îòäûõ. Ëþöèóñ âûçâàë äîìàøíåãî ýëüôà, ÷òîáû óáðàòü òàê è íå ñúåäåííûé çàâòðàê. È åìó, è Ïîòòåðó ñåãîäíÿ ïðèäåòñÿ ïîïîñòèòüñÿ. Âîçìîæíî, ãîëîä ïîìîæåò î÷èñòèòü ðàçóì.

Ýëüô âîçíèê ìãíîâåííî, çàðàíåå ñæàâøèñü, ñëîâíî â îæèäàíèè óäàðà. Ïîòóñêíåâøèì âçãëÿäîì Ëþöèóñ ñëåäèë, êàê ìàëåíüêèå ìîðùèíèñòûå ëàïêè ýëüôà, äðîæà, âûòèðàëè ñòîë. Êîãäà ýëüô íàêëîíèëñÿ, ÷òîáû ïîäíÿòü ÷àéíèê, îäíà ëàïêà ñëó÷àéíî ñîñêîëüçíóëà, è òîò ñ æàëîáíûì çâîíîì óïàë íà êàìåííûé ïîë.

Çâóê ïðîãðåìåë â óøàõ Ëþöèóñà, ïðè÷èíÿÿ ïî÷òè íåâûíîñèìóþ áîëü. 

- Ïîäáåðè! – ðÿâêíóë îí íà ýëüôà. 

Òîò, ïàðàëèçîâàííûé ñòðàõîì, íå ñäâèíóëñÿ ñ ìåñòà. Ýòà íåïîäâèæíîñòü òîëüêî çàñòàâèëà ãíåâ Ëþöèóñà çàáóðëèòü åùå íåóêðîòèìåå. Îäíèì äâèæåíèåì îí øâûðíóë ïîäíîñ ñ çàâòðàêîì â ñòåíó. Çâóê óäàðà â òèøèíå ïîõîäèë íà îãëóøàþùèé âçðûâ. 

È ñíîâà ãðîì â óøàõ – åãî ñîáñòâåííîå äûõàíèå. Ïÿòíà ÷àÿ è åäû íà ñòåíàõ, ñòîëîâûå ïðèáîðû, áåñïîðÿäî÷íîé ãðóäîé âàëÿâøèåñÿ íà ïîëó – âñå ýòî òûñÿ÷üþ íîæåé òåðçàëî Ëþöèóñà, âûçûâàÿ òîøíîòó. Èäåàëüíîå ñîâåðøåíñòâî áåëûõ ñòåí áûëî èñïîð÷åíî… Âûïà÷êàíî. Óíè÷òîæåíî. Âñå óíè÷òîæåíî. Â ãîëîâå öàðèë õàîñ – âñïûøêè ãíåâà è áåññìûñëåííûõ ôðàç. Ëþöèóñ óòêíóëñÿ ëèöîì ñ ëàäîíè – ãîëîâà ðàñêàëûâàëàñü îò áîëè.

- Ïîäáåðè ýòî! – çàøèïåë îí.

Äîìàøíèé ýëüô íàêîíåö íàøåë â ñåáå ñèëû ïîøåâåëèòüñÿ è êèíóëñÿ íàâîäèòü ïîðÿäîê. Åãî ùóïëàÿ ñïèíà ïðîñòî óìîëÿëà îá óäàðå, òîíêèå ïàëüöû  – î òîì, ÷òîáû êòî-íèáóäü ñëîìàë èõ. Âñå òåëî íåñóðàçíîãî ñóùåñòâà êîëîòèëî îò ñòðàõà – åùå áû, êîãäà âçãëÿä õîçÿèíà, ïûëàþùèé íåíàâèñòüþ, ñâåðëèò ñïèíó! Ýëüô ñòðåìèëñÿ ñäåëàòü âñå òàê áûñòðî, êàê ýòî áûëî âîçìîæíî áåç ñîâåðøåíèÿ åùå îäíîé îøèáêè – è îò÷àÿííî òîðîïèëñÿ ïîáûñòðåå èñ÷åçíóòü èç êîìíàòû. 

Íàêîíåö, âñå èñ÷åçëî: ïÿòíî íà ñòåíå, ðàññûïàííûå ïðèáîðû, óïàâøèé ÷àéíèê… Íî Ëþöèóñ ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî òåíü, íàêðûâøàÿ åãî ñîçíàíèå, íèêóäà íå äåëàñü – îíà îñòàâàëàñü òàì, íåñìûâàåìûì êëåéìîì íà âñåõ åãî ìûñëÿõ – áóäòî áû îíî áûëî òàì âñåãäà, è îñòàíåòñÿ íàâå÷íî. Êëåéìî, ïîñòàâëåííîå Ïîòòåðîì. Ýòèì ÷åðòîâûì ìàëü÷èøêîé. Ãîëîâíàÿ áîëü âñïûõíóëà ñ íîâîé ñèëîé.

Ïðåæäå, ÷åì äîìàøíèé ýëüô èñ÷åç, Ëþöèóñ ïîäíÿë ðóêó, ÷òîáû îñòàíîâèòü åãî. Ðóêà ñëåãêà äðîæàëà. 

- Åñëè òû õîòÿ áû çàèêíåøüñÿ î ñëó÷èâøåìñÿ, ÿ ñ òåáÿ êîæó ñíèìó. Çàæèâî, - êàæåòñÿ, õðèïëîå ðû÷àíèå ó íåãî ïîëó÷èëîñü íåïëîõî. 

Ýëüô ÷óòü ñíîâà âñå íå âûðîíèë, à çàòåì ïîñïåøíî èñ÷åç âî âñïûøêå ÿðêîãî ñâåòà.

***

Èçíåìîæåíèå âñå áîëüøå îõâàòûâàëî Ëþöèóñà. Îí ðàññåÿííî çàäàëñÿ âîïðîñîì, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ èñïûòûâàåò Ïîòòåð. Òî æå ñàìîå? Èçìó÷åí åùå áîëüøå? Èëè îí âïèòàë ýíåðãèþ Ëþöèóñà? Äà… òàê òîæå ìîãëî áûòü.

Íî ñ ýòèì ìîæíî ðàçîáðàòüñÿ è ïîçæå. À ñåé÷àñ åìó íóæåí áûë îòäûõ. Êðîâàòü è ïóñòàÿ êîìíàòà. Ïóñòàÿ _òåìíàÿ_ êîìíàòà. Ñ íàãëóõî çàêðûòûìè îêíàìè – ÷òîáû ñêðûòüñÿ îò äíåâíîãî ñâåòà. ×òîáû ñêðûòüñÿ îò ñâåòà âîîáùå. 

Ñïîòûêàÿñü, Ëþöèóñ äîáðàëñÿ äî ñâîåé ñïàëüíè, ðàññåÿííî ïðîáîðìîòàë çàùèòíûå çàêëèíàíèÿ è óïàë íà êðîâàòü. ×åðíûå îäåæäû ðàçìåòàëèñü, êàê òåìíûå êðûëüÿ, áåëûå âîëîñû ðàññûïàëèñü â áåñïîðÿäêå. Äåìîí, ðóõíóâøèé íà çåìëþ, ñëèøêîì óñòàëûé, ÷òîáû ñíîâà âçëåòåòü.

Îò ïðîñòûíåé âåÿëî ïðèÿòíîé ïðîõëàäîé. Ïðîõëàäîé è… _çàïàõ äîæäÿ_, îñîçíàë Ëþöèóñ. Îí çàêðûë ãëàçà è ãëóáîêî âäîõíóë åãî. Çàïàõ äîæäÿ…

***

Ëþöèóñ îòêðûë äâåðü â ñâîþ êîìíàòó. Îí âñå åùå ÷óâñòâîâàë óñòàëîñòü, íî ãîëîâíàÿ áîëü, êàçàëîñü, óøëà, äà è äîáðàâøàÿñÿ äî ñàìûõ êîñòåé ñëàáîñòü òîæå êóäà-òî ïðîïàëà.

Ñòðàííîå îùóùåíèå íàõëûíóëî íà íåãî. Ïî÷åìó åìó êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ýòî óæå áûëî? 

Òåíè – ñëèøêîì ãóñòûå, êîíòðàñò ìåæäó ñâåòîì è òåíüþ – ñëèøêîì ðåçêèé. Ëþöèóñ îùóùàë êàæäîå èç ñâîèõ îõðàííûõ çàêëÿòèé ñ íåáûâàëîé ÷åòêîñòüþ – êàê áóäòî îíè áûëè íèòÿìè ïàóòèíû, â öåíòðå êîòîðîé ñòîÿë îí ñàì. Íåâèäèìàÿ â ÷åðíèëüíîé òüìå, öàðèâøåé â êîìíàòå, ïàóòèíà âèáðèðîâàëà îò êàæäîé ïûëèíêè. 

Ñòðàííî. Åìó êàçàëîñü, ÷òî, êîãäà îí íàïðàâëÿëñÿ ñþäà, áûëî óòðî, íî ñêâîçü ñòåêëà îêîí íå ïðèíèêàëî íè åäèíîãî ëó÷à ñâåòà. 

- Ëþìîñ! – ìÿãêèì øåïîòîì, è ïëàìÿ â êàìèíå íåìåäëåííî âçìåòíóëîñü â àëî-÷åðíîì òàíöå, îñâåùàÿ ñòåíû.

Èìåííî â ýòîò ìîìåíò Ëþöèóñ çàìåòèë áëåäíóþ ôèãóðó, ðàñïîëîæèâøóþñÿ ó íåãî íà êðîâàòè – òîìíî âûòÿíóâøóþñÿ, ñèÿþùóþ îáíàæåííûì ïëå÷àìè. Ðîñêîøíûå ïðîñòûíè áûëè íàòÿíóòû ïîâûøå, ÷òîáû ïðèêðûòü âûñîêóþ ãðóäü èäåàëüíîé ôîðìû – æåñò, äåìîíñòðèðóþùèé ñòûäëèâîñòü, êîòîðîé, êàê çíàë Ëþöèóñ, íå áûëî è â ïîìèíå. 

Õîçÿéêà è òåëà, è ôàëüøèâîé ñòûäëèâîñòè ïðåäïîëîæèòåëüíî íå äîëæíà áûëà âîçâðàùàòüñÿ äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà íå çàêîí÷èò âñå ñâîè äåëà ñ Ìèíèñòåðñòâîì. Îäíàêî Ëþöèóñ íå ñòàë íè÷åãî ñïðàøèâàòü. Ñåãîäíÿ îí è òàê çàäàâàë ñëèøêîì ìíîãî âîïðîñîâ, è âñå îòâåòû áûëè íåïðèÿòíûìè. Âñå, ÷òî îí ñåé÷àñ ÷óâñòâîâàë – ýòî íåóòîëåííîå æåëàíèå, äà ïðèêîñíîâåíèå ê êîæå âðàãà, âñå åùå ãðåþùåå ðóêó.

Îí ñáðîñèë ñ ïëå÷ ïëàù è íà÷àë ðàññòåãèâàòü áîòèíêè.

Æåíùèíà íà êðîâàòè óëûáíóëàñü.

***

Íàðöèññà îòêèíóëàñü íà ïîäóøêè. Ëþöèóñ âñå åùå èñïûòûâàë ëåãêîå óäèâëåíèå. Ñêîëüêî âðåìåíè ïðîøëî ñ òåõ ïîð, êîãäà Íàðöèññà ïîêèäàëà êðóæîê ñâîèõ îáîæàòåëåé ðàäè òîãî, ÷òîáû óäîâëåòâîðèòü åãî æåëàíèÿ? Îí óõìûëüíóëñÿ. Êàêèìè æå íàäî áûòü èäèîòàìè, ÷òîáû äóìàòü, ÷òî æåíà îäíîãî èç ñàìûõ âëèÿòåëüíûõ Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ ïîìîæåò èõ ÷åñòîëþáèâûì ïëàíàì? Êàê áóäòî åå òùàòåëüíî âûâåðåííûå óëûáêè è çàðàíåå îòðåïåòèðîâàííûå ñòîíû îáîçíà÷àëè õîòü êàêóþ-òî ïðèâÿçàííîñòü! Îí ñëèøêîì õîðîøî çíàë, ÷òî Ìàëôîè íèêîãäà íå ïîçâîëÿëè ñåáå òàêîãî, è îíà íå íîñèëà áû åãî ôàìèëèþ, åñëè áû íå ïîä÷èíÿëàñü ýòîìó ïðàâèëó. 

Ëþöèóñ ñîâñåì íå èñïûòûâàë ðåâíîñòè – ñêîðåå íàîáîðîò. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îäíà åå óëûáêà ìîãëà ñîçäàâàòü è ðàçðóøàòü ñîþçû – âåñüìà ïîëåçíîå êà÷åñòâî. Íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî ñàìà Íàðöèññà âûçûâàëà ó íåãî ëåãêîå îòâðàùåíèå, íåëüçÿ áûëî íå ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî âñå ýòè ãîäû îíà áûëà âåñüìà öåííûì àêòèâîì.

Íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î òîì, ÷òî îíà âñå åùå âûãëÿäåëà ïîòðÿñàþùå. Âñå ñ òîé æå ñàìîóâåðåííîñòüþ, ÷òî ñ ñàìûõ ïåðâûõ äíåé áðàêà è î÷àðîâûâàëà, è âûçûâàëà â íåì ëåãêóþ áðåçãëèâîñòü, îíà ïðîòÿíóëà ê íåìó ðóêè – åå êîæà îòëèâàëà çîëîòîì â ñâåòå êàìèíà. Íå òàêèì çîëîòîì, êàê… ãëàçà Ïîòòåðà, ñëîâíî îòðàæàþùèå ëó÷è ñîëíöà, ñ ïëÿøóùèìè âíóòðè çåëåíîâàòûìè èñêðàìè… îòêðûòûå, óÿçâèìûå è îáæèãàþùå ÿðêèå. Ãîðàçäî áîëåå íåîòðàçèìûå, ÷åì ðàñ÷åòëèâûé áëåñê ïðèñòàëüíîãî âçãëÿäà Íàðöèññû. 

Íî ÷òî çà ñîâåðøåííûì îðóæèåì îíà áûëà – ñ ðàññûïàâøèìèñÿ ïî ïëå÷àìè âîëîñàìè è ëóêàâî èçîãíóòûìè ãóáàìè! Îíà ïîñòîÿííî íàïîìèíàëà Ëþöèóñó î òîì ìàããëñêîì îðóæèè – êàê îíî òàì íàçûâàëîñü? «Ðóæüå»? Äà, èìåííî òàê… - ìåðòâîå, äî îòêàçà íàïîëíåííîå ñâåòëûìè ïóëÿìè, è âñå æå âûçûâàþùåå îùóùåíèå ïóñòîòû ïîä ïàëüöàìè. Åå ïðèêîñíîâåíèå íèêîãäà íå ãðåëî. Èäåàëüíàÿ ñëèçåðèíêà. Äàæå âî âðåìÿ çàíÿòèé ëþáîâüþ îíà íå òåðÿëà êîíòðîëÿ íàä ñîáîé, òùàòåëüíî âûáèðàÿ âðåìÿ äëÿ êàæäîãî ñòîíà, äëÿ ìàëåéøåãî äâèæåíèÿ. Íàðöèññà ãîðäèëàñü ñâîåé èñòèííî ñëèçåðèíñêîé íàòóðîé è íèêîãäà íå ñíèñõîäèëà äî ÷åãî-òî ñòîëü íèçìåííîãî è ïðîçàè÷åñêîãî, êàê îáûêíîâåííàÿ ÷åëîâå÷åñêàÿ ñòðàñòü.

Êàêàÿ æàëîñòü, ÷òî âñå åå óëîâêè è ïðèòâîðñòâî, åå èãðû â ëþáîâü è ñ ëþáîâíèêàìè íå áûëè äëÿ íåãî òàéíîé. Êðàñèâàÿ è çëàÿ êóêëà. Ñîâñåì êàê Äðàêî. 

Óæå ÷åðåç ãîä ïîñëå çàêëþ÷åíèÿ èõ ñîþçà æàð åå òåëà ñòàë âûçûâàþùèì îòâðàùåíèå õîëîäîì. 

Îäíàêî ñåé÷àñ Ëþöèóñ áûë ñëèøêîì âçáóäîðàæåí. Îí íåíàâèäåë ñåáÿ çà òî, ÷òî åìó òðåáîâàëîñü óòåøåíèå – çà ñàìó ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî åìó _ìîæåò_ ïîòðåáîâàòüñÿ óòåøåíèå, íî áûë ñëèøêîì óìåí äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû çàêðûâàòü ãëàçà íà ñâîè ñëàáîñòè. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, õóäøèé âðàã ÷åëîâåêà – îí ñàì. Íàðöèññå âîâñå íåîáÿçàòåëüíî çíàòü, ÷òî åå îáúÿòèÿ ïîñëóæàò åìó óòåøåíèåì. Óäîâëåòâîðÿò îò÷àÿííóþ ïîòðåáíîñòü óòâåðäèòü ñâîå ãîñïîäñòâî – íàä ÷åì óãîäíî, ëèøü áû äîêàçàòü ñåáå, ÷òî ñàìîêîíòðîëü åùå íå óòåðÿí... 

…áåçâîçâðàòíî. Ðóêà – åãî ðóêà! - ñêîëüçÿùàÿ ïî þíîìó ëèöó âðàãà ñ áëàãîãîâåíèåì áåçíàäåæíîãî îáîæàòåëÿ. Ýòè íåñîâåðøåííûå, èñêðèâèâøèåñÿ, âîñõèòèòåëüíûå ãóáû… òàêîé îòêðîâåííûé âûäîõ èçóìëåíèÿ â ëàäîíü Ëþöèóñà, êàê áóäòî Ïîòòåð íèêîãäà íå ÷óâñòâîâàë íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî ïðåæäå. Ñîâåðøåíñòâî î÷åðòàíèé ãóá Íàðöèññû – êàæäîå ñëîâî, êàæäûé âçäîõ, êàæäîå äâèæåíèå ÿçûêà, ðàññ÷èòàííîå è ïðîäóìàííîå çàðàíåå - íå âûäåðæèâàëî ñ íèì íèêàêîãî ñðàâíåíèÿ. 

Íî, âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, ñåé÷àñ îíà áûëà ðÿäîì. Ïîä ðóêîé. Âñåöåëî ãîòîâàÿ ê ïîä÷èíåíèþ è äàæå íå äóìàþùàÿ î òîì, ÷òîáû îêàçàòü ñîïðîòèâëåíèå èëè ïîïðîáîâàòü âçÿòü íàä íèì âåðõ. Ñïîñîáíàÿ óòèõîìèðèòü åãî âîçáóæäåíèå, äðîæü â ðóêàõ è îòîãíàòü âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î ïðèêîñíîâåíèè ðåáåíêà – ïðèêîñíîâåíèè, ïîëíîì ìàãèè è ïðîñòîãî ÷åëîâå÷åñêîãî æåëàíèÿ. Îíà – êóêëà, ÷üå òåëî ïîñëóæèò áåññòðàñòíûìè íîæíàìè, â êîòîðûõ ìîæíî óòîïèòü ñâîå íàïðÿæåíèå. Âûòÿíóòü èç íåå ÷òî-òî æèâîå – çàñòàâèòü åå êðè÷àòü, âíîâü è âíîâü ïðèçíàâàòü íè÷òîæåñòâî – ñîõðàíÿÿ _ñâîé_ ðàçóì ÿñíûì è õîëîäíûì. Ëèøü ÷óòü-÷óòü óñìåõàÿñü ïîä âíîâü íàäåòîé ìàñêîé. Íàáëþäàÿ çà âîëíàìè ñòðàñòè ñ íåäîñòóïíîãî óòåñà, íå ïîçâîëÿÿ ñåáå óòîíóòü â íèõ. Èñöåëÿÿñü… èçãîíÿÿ ýòè ïðîêëÿòûå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î æàðå þíîãî, äðîæàùåãî òåëà…

Î äà, åìó íåîáõîäèìî áûëî óòåøåíèå. Ïðîñòûíè çàøåëåñòåëè âîêðóã Íàðöèññû, êîãäà îíà ñêîëüçíóëà ïîáëèæå ê íåìó – òåêó÷åå äâèæåíèå ìåðöàþùåãî çìåèíîãî òåëà. Çàïðîêèíóâ åå ãîëîâó è óñëûøàâ òèõèé ãîðëîâîé ñìåõ, Ëþöèóñ íàêîíåö-òî îòîãíàë ïîäàëüøå ïðåçðåíèå ê ñåáå è ê ñâîåìó òåëó, êîòîðîå óïîðíî îòêàçûâàëîñü çàáûâàòü ïðîñòîå  ïðèêîñíîâåíèå êàêîãî-òî ìàëü÷èøêè. ×åëîâåê äîëæåí ïðåæäå âñåãî ïîáåäèòü ñàìîãî ñåáÿ…

Ãëàçà Íàðöèññû áûëè ïóñòû. Èõ íàñûùåííûé ñèíèé öâåò áûë ôàëüøèâêîé – Ëþöèóñ ÷óâñòâîâàë íåñëîæíîå çàêëèíàíèå, äåëàâøåå èõ òàêèìè. _Îáìàííîå çàêëèíàíèå_, ñ âíåçàïíûì áåñïîêîéñòâîì ïîäóìàë îí. Òûñÿ÷è, ìèëëèîíû ñëîåâ ôàëüøè, ÷òîáû ñêðûòü îò äðóãèõ – è çàáûòü ñàìîé – ñâîþ èñòèííóþ ñóòü…

***

Ñ íàïóñêíîé ñíèñõîäèòåëüíîñòüþ ïîçâîëÿÿ Íàðöèññå îáíÿòü ñåáÿ, Ëþöèóñ âíåçàïíî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ÷òî-òî èçìåíèëîñü. Ðóêè, îáâèâøèåñÿ âîêðóã íåãî, ñòàëè äðóãèìè – òîíüøå, êîñòëÿâåé… ìåíüøå. Òåëî, ïðèæèìàâøååñÿ ê íåìó, òîæå óìåíüøèëîñü. Èñ÷åçëà ðîñêîøíàÿ ìÿãêîñòü æåíñêîé ïëîòè. Âìåñòî ýòîãî îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ÷óòü âûïèðàþùèå ðåáðà è ñóìàòîøíîå ñåðäöåáèåíèå íàïðîòèâ åãî ñîáñòâåííîãî ñåðäöà. Ëþöèóñ ñõâàòèë èçìåíèâøóþñÿ Íàðöèññó çà çàïÿñòüÿ, âíåçàïíî îêàçàâøèåñÿ íåïðèâû÷íî òîíêèìè. Òîíêèìè, þíûìè… õðóïêèìè…

Õðóïêèìè.

_Ïîòòåð._

Ëþöèóñ êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì ïîíÿë ýòî åùå äî òîãî, êàê îòêðûë ãëàçà. Âãëÿäåâøèñü â ìåðöàþùèé çåëåíûé, âñïûõèâàþùèé â ãëóáîêîì ïîëóìðàêå êîìíàòû, Ëþöèóñ ïîíÿë, ÷òî ýòî áûë ñîí. Äåæà-âþ, íåîáû÷íàÿ ÿðêîñòü öâåòîâ, âîçðîñøàÿ ÷óâñòâèòåëüíîñòü ê ïîòîêàì ìàãèè… äà, òåïåðü âñå îáðåòàëî ñìûñë. Ëþöèóñó ïðîñòî ñíèëîñü, ÷òî îí çàíèìàåòñÿ ëþáîâüþ ñ æåíîé. 

È çàòåì åãî æåíà ïðåâðàòèëàñü â Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà. 

Ýòîò ðåáåíîê ïðîáðàëñÿ äàæå â åãî ñíû. Íàâåðíîå, Ëþöèóñ ñîøåë ñ óìà. Îêîí÷àòåëüíî è áåñïîâîðîòíî. Íî ÷òî äåëàòü, åñëè äàæå ó åãî ðàçóìà õâàòèëî ãëóïîñòè ïîäñóíóòü åìó èñòî÷íèê ïðîáëåìû âìåñòî åå ðåøåíèÿ?

Îí ïðîñëåäèë ïàëüöåì òîíêèå ñèíåâàòûå âåíû íà äåòñêîì çàïÿñòüå; íîãòè âñå ãëóáæå ïîãðóæàëèñü â íåæíóþ êîæó. Ïî÷òè ðàññåêàÿ åå, îñòàâëÿÿ ÷åòêèå ñëåäû ïîëóìåñÿöåâ, áûñòðî òåìíåþùèõ îò ïðèëèâàþùåé êðîâè. Ïîòòåð-âèäåíèå âçäðîãíóë (_î÷åíü ðåàëèñòè÷íî_, ïîäóìàë Ëþöèóñ) è îòâåë âçãëÿä. Âÿëûé, áóäòî âñå åùå ïîä äåéñòâèåì óñïîêàèâàþùåãî çàêëÿòèÿ – âñåãî ëèøü ìàðèîíåòêà â ñòðàííîì ìèðå ýòîãî ñíà. Ðàñêðàñíåâøååñÿ ëèöî, òåìíûé îðåîë ìÿãêèõ âîëîñ – âñå ìîëèëî î ïðèêîñíîâåíèè. Óÿçâèìûé.

Ëþöèóñ ñìîòðåë íà ðàñïðîñòåðøóþñÿ ïîä íèì æåðòâó. Îí çíàë, ÷òî íàñëàæäàòüñÿ ïîäîáíûìè ôàíòàçèÿìè, ñëîâíî íåìîùíûé ñòàðèê, áûëî ãëóïî. Íî ÷òî ýòî áûëà çà ôàíòàçèÿ!

Òåëî Ïîòòåðà ñèÿëî â ñâåòå ãàñíóùåãî êàìèíà – ñòîèëî òîëüêî òåíÿì íà÷àòü ñâîé òàíåö, ïåðåêðåùèâàÿñü íà áëåäíûõ áåäðàõ ìàëü÷èêà, êàê íåóêëþæèå íîãè ïîäðîñòêà âíåçàïíî ñòàíîâèëèñü èçÿùíûìè,. Õðóïêàÿ ãðóäü ìåðöàëà êðàñíûì è çîëîòûì – êàê äðîæàùàÿ ÷àøà èç ïðîçðà÷íîãî ñòåêëà, äî êðàåâ íàïîëíåííàÿ êðîâüþ è îãíåííûì âèíîì. ×àøà, êîòîðóþ òàê ëåãêî óíè÷òîæèòü. Ðàçáèòü. È âûïëåñíóòü ìàëåíüêèé âçðûâ ñî âêóñîì æàðà è ñïåöèé.

Ðóêà Ëþöèóñà êîñíóëàñü ýòîé ãðóäè ñ íåîáúÿñíèìîé íåæíîñòüþ – ñ òåì æå ñàìûì òðåïåòîì è ìÿãêîñòüþ, êàê è ðàíüøå, êîãäà îí áûë ïîä äåéñòâèåì Ñìåðòíîãî Çíàêà… Ïî÷åìó îí áûë íåæåí? Ýòî òåëî áûëî ñîçäàíî äëÿ íàñèëèÿ, ïðîñòî óìîëÿëî î íåì. _Íå_ ïðèìåíÿòü íàñèëèå áûëî ïî÷òè ïðåñòóïëåíèåì – åäèíñòâåííûì ñìÿã÷àþùèì îáñòîÿòåëüñòâîì áûëî òî, ÷òî îí íå õîòåë ïðè÷èíÿòü âðåä ñâîåé æå äîáû÷å…

_Íî ýòî ëèøü ñîí. Òû ìîæåøü äåëàòü âñå, ÷òî óãîäíî, Ëþöèóñ._

_Âñåãî ëèøü ñîí._

Îí îáõâàòèë ëàäîíÿìè ïóëüñèðóþùåå ãîðëî è ìÿãêî ñæàë åãî. Çåëåíûå ãëàçà ñíîâà ìåòíóëèñü íàâñòðå÷ó åãî âçãëÿäó, íàïîëíÿÿñü îñîçíàíèåì íåìèíóåìîé ó÷àñòè.

Ëþöèóñ íå ìîã ñäåðæàòü óëûáêó. 

_ß ìîãó çàäóøèòü òåáÿ ñåé÷àñ, ïðåêðàñíîå äèòÿ. Íåçâàíûì ÿâèâøååñÿ â ìîè âëàäåíèÿ, íåçâàíûì æå âòîðãøååñÿ â ìîè ñíû. Òû… íå ñìîæåøü… ïîáåäèòü… ìåíÿ._

Îí ñíîâà ñäàâèë ãîðëî ìàëü÷èêà, óæå ñèëüíåå.

_ß._

Ñèëüíåå.

_Íå._

Ñèëüíåå (ïðèãëóøåííûé âñõëèï, äðîæü îáíàæåííîãî òåëà).

_Õî÷ó._

Ñèëüíåå (äåòñêèå ðóêè áåñïîìîùíî ñêîëüçÿò ïî ãðóäè, öàðàïàÿ åå, ñëàáåÿ).

_Òåáÿ._

Òåëî ïîä íèì îáìÿêëî. Ðóêè ñêîëüçíóëè ñ ãðóäè, îñòàâèâ íà íåé ãîðÿùèå öàðàïèíû. Òåìíàÿ ãîëîâà îòêèíóëàñü íàçàä; çåëåíûå ãëàçà íà÷àëè ñòåêëåíåòü.

Ëþöèóñ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê âíóòðè ïîäíèìàåòñÿ æàð – îñòðûé íîæ æàæäû, ãîðÿ, óäîâëåòâîðåíèÿ… Áîëè. _Òû íå ñìîæåøü ïîáåäèòü ìåíÿ. _

È ðàçæàâ ðóêè íà ãîðëå Ïîòòåðà, Ëþöèóñ íàêëîíèëñÿ, òðåáóÿ ïîöåëóÿ. 

Ðîò ìàëü÷èêà ðàñêðûëñÿ, ñëîâíî ïûëàþùèé áóòîí - çàäûõàÿñü îò òîãî, ÷òî ìîæíî äûøàòü ñíîâà, æàäíî âïèòûâàÿ äûõàíèå Ëþöèóñà. Õðóïêîå òåëî îïÿòü ïðèæàëîñü ê íåìó – òåïåðü óæå âñïîòåâøåå îò íàïðÿæåíèÿ, ïóëüñèðóþùåå æàðîì àãîíèè, óìèðàþùåå, è òîëüêî äûõàíèå ìó÷èòåëÿ âîçâðàùàëî åãî ê æèçíè. Æãó÷èé ðîò îò÷àÿííî òðåáîâàë âñå, ÷òî ìîã äàòü åìó Ëþöèóñ - âòÿãèâàÿ â ñåáÿ è åãî ÿçûê, è äûõàíèå. Ïîæèðàÿ åãî.

_Ýòî ëèøü ñîí, Ëþöèóñ. _

_Âñåãî ëèøü ñîí. _

Âíóòðè íåãî ðàçãîðàëñÿ ïîæàð – è Ëþöèóñ áîëüøå íå ìîã îïðåäåëèòü, èñõîäèëî ëè òåïëî, êîòîðîå îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, îò íåãî èëè îò ìàëü÷èêà; ïóëüñèðîâàëà ëè ÷àøà ñ âèíîì-êðîâüþ – òåëî Ïîòòåðà ó íåãî â ðóêàõ – èëè ýòî åãî ñîáñòâåííûé ïóëüñ îãëóøèòåëüíî øóìåë â óøàõ. Èñ÷åç è íåäîñòóïíûé óòåñ, è ëåäÿíàÿ ìàñêà, è ðàâíîäóøèå. 

Âìåñòî ýòîãî âîëíû ñòàíîâèëèñü âñå âûøå – âîëíû òåìíî-êðàñíîãî íàñëàæäåíèÿ, ãðîçÿùèå ïîãëîòèòü áåç îñòàòêà. Òàê, êàê ïîãëîùàë åãî ñåé÷àñ ðîò âðàãà. ßçûêè ñïëåòàëèñü â ïîëóáåçóìíîì òàíöå-ñõâàòêå, îò÷àÿííî, ñî ñëåïîé æàæäîé íîâîðîæäåííîãî, ïî÷òè ñëèâàÿñü â îäíî öåëîå… òåëî, êîòîðîå òî îòòàëêèâàëî åãî, òî ñíîâà ïðèæèìàëîñü, îáâèâàÿñü âîêðóã, ãîðÿ÷åå, äðîæàùåå îò íàïðÿæåíèÿ… óñòóï÷èâîå è íåïîêîðíîå, âîèíñòâåííîå è óìèðîòâîðÿþùåå. Çåëåíûå ãëàçà, êàçàëîñü, ïûëàëè ñìåõîì è áîëüþ, êðè÷àëè îá ýòîì – íî ñàì ìàëü÷èê íå èçäàâàë íå çâóêà, ïîçâîëÿÿ íåïðîèçíåñåííîìó âñëóõ ïîòîêó ñëîâ èçëèâàòüñÿ â ðîò Ëþöèóñà âìåñòå ñ ãîðÿ÷èì äûõàíèåì, åùå ñèëüíåå ðàçäóâàÿ áóøóþùèé âíóòðè ïîæàð. Îò÷àÿííûå, áåññâÿçíûå ñëîâà, ïðîñÿùèå î æèçíè, òðåáóþùèå áîëüøåãî, óìîëÿþùèå… Óìîëÿþùèå.

Òåëî è ìèëîñåðäíîå, è æåñòîêîå. Òàêîå áëåäíîå, òàêîå ïûëàþùåå, êîð÷àùååñÿ ïîä íèì â ãîðÿ÷êå íåòåðïåíèÿ.

Íåâèííûé çìåé-èñêóñèòåëü. 

Âîëíû äàâíî ñáðîñèëè Ëþöèóñà ñ óòåñà, è ïëàìÿ âíóòðè áóøåâàëî âñå ñèëüíåå. Ëþöèóñ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê òîíåíüêèå óñèêè ìàãèè ùåêîòêîé ïðîíèçûâàþò ïîçâîíî÷íèê, ñìåëåÿ îäíîâðåìåííî ñ ïðèáëèæàþùèìñÿ îðãàçìîì. Äåòñêàÿ ðóêà îïÿòü ëàñêàëà Ñìåðòíûé Çíàê, íî êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì Ëþöèóñ çíàë, ÷òî ïðè÷èíà áûëà íå â ýòîì. Âîëøåáñòâî óñèëèâàëîñü äàæå òîãäà, êîãäà äâà òåëà íà êðîâàòè ïðèæèìàëèñü äðóã ê äðóãó ÷óòü ñèëüíåå, êîãäà äâèæåíèÿ ñòàíîâèëèñü âñå áåñïîðÿäî÷íåå è îò÷àÿííåå.

Êîãäà âîëíà íàñëàæäåíèÿ íàêðûëà èõ, Ëþöèóñ ñäåëàë íåâîçìîæíîå, íåìûñëèìîå.

Îí ïîöåëîâàë øðàì Ïîòòåðà.

Ìàãèÿ âîêðóã âñïûõíóëà ñ óäâîåííîé, óäåñÿòåðåííîé ñèëîé. Ìàëü÷èê äåðíóëñÿ, çàõîäÿñü â áåççâó÷íîì êðèêå – êðèêå îáëåã÷åíèÿ è îñâîáîæäåíèÿ, ñæèìàÿ ðóêè. ×òî-òî Òåìíîå ïîäíÿëîñü â åãî òåëå – ÷òî-òî ìîùíîå è ñâåðêàþùåå, íåâèäèìîå, íî ïîëíîå îùóòèìîãî æàðà. Ãóñòàÿ òåíü ñ îò÷åòëèâûì ïðèâêóñîì Òåìíîé ìàãèè – ñ çàïàõîì ñâåæåé êðîâè, ïüÿíÿùèì, êàê ëó÷øèå äóõè, ðàçëèâøèìñÿ â âîçäóõå îäíîâðåìåííî ñ îðãàçìîì Ïîòòåðà. Îêðóæèâøèì Ëþöèóñà ñî âñåõ ñòîðîí, ïîãëîùàÿ åãî… åãî ñîáñòâåííûé îðãàçì ñêðóòèë òåëî äðîæüþ, è áëåäíîå, ãîðÿùåå ðóìÿíöåì ëèöî ìàëü÷èêà ïîâåðíóëîñü, ÷òîáû âíîâü íàéòè åãî ðîò. Ëþöèóñ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ïîòîê ìàãèè îñëàáåâàåò, íî àðîìàò êðîâè íèêóäà íå óøåë, îêóòûâàÿ èõ ïóøèñòûì îáëàêîì – ïî÷òè îùóòèìàÿ ìÿãêîñòü ïóëüñèðóþùèõ âîêðóã ðóáèíîâûõ ïÿòåí.

Àðîìàò ðàñòåðçàííûõ ðîç ñ ëåïåñòêàìè èç êàïåëü êðîâè. Òûñÿ÷è ïðåêðàñíûõ ðàí.

Êðàñíûå ëåïåñòêè.

×åðíûå âîëîñû.

Çåëåíûå ãëàçà.

Ãîðÿ÷àÿ ðóêà ìàëü÷èêà ëåãëà íà åãî ñïèíó, ñëåãêà ïîãëàæèâàÿ, ñëîâíî æåëàÿ óòåøèòü. Ñòðàííàÿ, óäèâèòåëüíàÿ ëàñêà – à âåäü ýòî âðàã, êîòîðîãî îí åäâà íå óáèë.

Òîíêàÿ øåÿ, âñÿ â êðîâîïîäòåêàõ – îí ïðèæàëñÿ ê íåé, âäûõàÿ èñ÷åçàþùèé àðîìàò ðîçû. Ýòî áûë âñåãî ëèøü ñîí, íî ñêâîçü äûìêó íàñëàæäåíèÿ Ëþöèóñ íà÷àë îñîçíàâàòü, êàêóþ îøèáêó îí ñîâåðøèë. 

Äàæå âî ñíå Ïîòòåð âçÿë íàä íèì âåðõ.

Îí ïðîèãðàë Ïîòòåðó. Åãî òåëî ñäàëîñü, òî÷íî òàê æå, êàê è ðàçóì. _Òû íå ìîæåøü ìåíÿ ïîáåäèòü_… êàæåòñÿ, òàê îí ñêàçàë? _Íó è äóðàê. Êîãäà ÿ ãîâîðèë ýòî, îí óæå ìåíÿ ïîáåäèë._

Ìÿãêèå ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ óñïîêàèâàëè, ñïîêîéíîå äûõàíèå ÷óòü øåâåëèëî âëàæíûå îò ïîòà âîëîñû Ëþöèóñà. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ÷òî áóäåò, åñëè îí ïîçâîëèò ñåáÿ óòåøèòü? Äàæå åñëè ýòî ïðîèçîéäåò â îáúÿòèÿõ åãî ìó÷èòåëÿ. Ìó÷èòåëü, â ñòðàíå ãðåç áîëüøå ïðåóñïåâøèé â ñâîåì çàíÿòèè, ÷åì ñàì Ìàëôîé – â ðåàëüíîé æèçíè. 

_Ýòî ëèøü ñîí, Ëþöèóñ._

Âñåãî ëèøü ñîí.


	7. Ïðàâäà ÷òî óäèâèòåëüíåå âûìûñëà

**Åñëè âðàã òâîé ãîëîäåí…**

**Ãëàâà 6. Ïðàâäà, ÷òî óäèâèòåëüíåå âûìûñëà.**

«Âåäü ïðàâäà óäèâèòåëüíåå âûìûñëà»****

Ìàðê Òâåí

Èäòè áûëî íåêóäà. Íåêóäà. Êîðèäîð âñå òÿíóëñÿ – áåñêîíå÷íûé îòðåçîê ïóñòîòû, áåñïëîäíàÿ ñòðàíà, íàïîëíåííàÿ ýõîì. Çâóê åãî ñîáñòâåííûõ òîðîïëèâûõ øàãîâ ïûòàëñÿ è íå ìîã ðàçâåÿòü ïåëåíó ìîë÷àíèÿ, îêðóæàâøåãî âñå âîêðóã. Ñòåíó óæàñà. Ïëîòíàÿ òèøèíà, ïðîíèçàííàÿ ñòðàõîì, îòòåíÿåìàÿ ëèøü çâóêîì ïðåðûâèñòîãî äûõàíèÿ. Òåíü ìàëü÷èêà ñòðåìèòåëüíî ñêîëüçèëà ïî ñòåíàì, ïîêà îí áåæàë â íèêóäà. 

Íàêîíåö, îí îïÿòü îêàçàëñÿ â ñâîåé êîìíàòå. Íåò. Íå â ñâîåé. Â êîìíàòå, ãäå åãî _ñîäåðæàëè._

Òüìà áûëà âåçäå. Òåïåðü îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ýòî – ÷óâñòâîâàë îñòðî, áîëåçíåííî – âåñü çàìîê áûë ïðîïèòàí Òüìîé. Çàêëÿòèå íà îêíå – Òåìíîå. Íà äâåðè – Òåìíîå. Îíè ñâåòèëèñü ó íåãî â ñîçíàíèè – íèòè ìàãè÷åñêîé ýíåðãèè, ïîòðåñêèâàþùèå ÷åðíûì è êðàñíûì, îïëåòàþùèå âñå â êîìíàòå, îò êðîâàòè è äî ãàðäåðîáà, ñõîäÿùèåñÿ ó äâåðè â êîðèäîð. 

Â òîì, êîòîðîãî îí êîñíóëñÿ, òîæå áûëà Òüìà. Òàê ìíîãî, ÷òî ìóæ÷èíà, êàçàëîñü, ïûëàë åþ, èçëó÷àÿ æàð Òåìíîãî ïëàìåíè, è æàð ýòîò âëàñòíî ìàíèë Ãàððè. Ìàãèÿ ñ àðîìàòîì êðîâè è… ìóñêóñà? Çíàê, ãîðÿùèé íà ðóêå ìóæ÷èíû. Âçðûâ íàñëàæäåíèÿ – è ïëàìÿ ÷óæîé ìàãèè, ñëèâàþùååñÿ ñ åãî ñîáñòâåííûì, áóäòî äâà êîñòðà, ñîåäèíåííûå â îäèí ñëó÷àéíûì ïîðûâîì âåòðà. Ðóêà, êàñàþùàÿñÿ åãî ëèöà – ñëîâíî ðóêà ïîêëîííèêà, ðóêà ñëóãè, ðóêà ëþáîâíèêà… Ãàððè íå áûë óâåðåí, ñìîã áû îí ðàçëè÷èòü èõ. Åãî áóäòî ïðîáîâàëè íà âêóñ – ëåãêèì êàñàíèåì, áëàãîãîâåéíûì ïðèêîñíîâåíèåì ê åãî ãóáàì. Ïðîáîâàëè åãî äóøó, ïîæèðàëè åå, ïîêëîíÿëèñü åé… ñåðåáðÿíûìè ìîëíèÿìè ýòèõ ãëàç, ïàëüöàìè, òàê èñïóãàííî êàñàþùèìèñÿ åãî è òàêèìè ìÿãêèìè, òàêèìè íåæíûìè. Íåæíûìè… îùóùåíèå âîïèþùåé íåïðàâèëüíîñòè ñëó÷èâøåãîñÿ îñòàâëÿëî âî ðòó Ãàððè ãîðüêèé, âÿæóùèé ïðèâêóñ. 

Îí âñå åùå ÷óâñòâîâàë åãî ìàãèþ – åå îò÷àÿííóþ, ïðåêðàñíóþ ïóëüñàöèþ. Íèòè Òüìû òÿíóëèñü îò õîçÿèíà, îïóòûâàÿ âåñü äîì – ñëîæíàÿ ñåòü óäåðæèâàëà Ãàððè çäåñü òàê æå íàäåæíî, êàê ñèëîê – äîáû÷ó.

Ãàððè îãëÿäåëñÿ âîêðóã ñ íåîæèäàííûì ñòðàõîì è óäèâëåíèåì. Ñ åãî ãëàç ñëîâíî ñîðâàëè ïëîòíóþ ïîâÿçêó – êàê áóäòî îí âñþ æèçíü áûë ñëåïûì, à òåïåðü çðåíèå âåðíóëîñü. Òåïåðü îí ÷óâñòâîâàë – ïî÷òè âèäåë – ìàãèþ, îáâèâøóþñÿ âîêðóã êàæäîé âåùè â êîìíàòå. Äðîæü ñèëû, ïðîíèçûâàþùåé âñå çäàíèå, íàïîëíÿþùåé âîçäóõ. ×òî-òî âíóòðè íåãî ñòðåìèëîñü ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ ê ýòîé Òüìå – ñëèòüñÿ ñ íåé, ðàñòâîðèòüñÿ â åå ïîòîêàõ. Ýòî ÷òî-òî íåóäåðæèìî ðâàëîñü íàðóæó, íåòåðïåëèâîå, êàê ðåáåíîê, êîòîðîìó ïîäîøëî âðåìÿ ïîÿâèòüñÿ íà ñâåò. Êîãäà òîò ÷åëîâåê êîñíóëñÿ åãî, îíî ïîäíÿëîñü íà ïîâåðõíîñòü, ìåäëåííî ðàñïðàâëÿÿ ëåïåñòêè, êàê öâåòîê ïîä Òåìíûì ñîëíöåì – êàæäûé ëåïåñòîê ìåðöàåò ìàãèåé; êàæäûé – êàê ÿçûê ïëàìåíè, êëåéìÿùèé åãî äóøó. Êîñòåð, îïÿòü âñïûõíóâøèé âíóòðè ïðè îäíîì âîñïîìèíàíèè î ïðèêîñíîâåíèè òîãî ÷åëîâåêà.

Ãàððè îïóñòèëñÿ íà êðîâàòü è ïîäòÿíóë êîëåíè ê ãðóäè, óñèëèåì âîëè ïðîáóÿ îòîãíàòü íàêàòèâøåå âîçáóæäåíèå. Ìàëü÷èê ñæàë ðóêè, ÷òîáû íå êàñàòüñÿ ñåáÿ. Îí íå ïîä÷èíèòñÿ ýòîìó, îí ïðîñòî íå ìîæåò… Òî, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ êîð÷èòñÿ âíóòðè, òàê æå ñìåðòåëüíî îïàñíî, êàê è ìàíÿùå. Îíî è åãî ñàìîãî ìîãëî ïðåâðàòèòü â ñìåðòîíîñíîå îðóæèå, òàêîå æå îòòî÷åííîå è ñâåðêàþùåå, êàê òîò ìóæ÷èíà, êîòîðûé êîñíóëñÿ åãî ñåãîäíÿ. Åñëè áû îí îñòàëñÿ, åñëè áû ïîçâîëèë åìó ïðîäîëæàòü… âîçìîæíî…

Êóñàÿ ãóáû, Ãàððè ñìîòðåë íà ïîòîëîê. Âñå, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî ñ íèì, áûëî íåïðàâèëüíî. Æàð, íàñëàæäåíèå, ìàãèÿ… Òî, êàê æàæäàë îí ÷åëîâåêà, äåðæàâøåãî åãî â ýòîé òþðüìå… ñâîåãî âðàãà… îí ñ óìà ñîøåë. Ãàððè ñòèñíóë çóáû, è ãîðÿ÷èå ñëåçû îáîæãëè ãëàçà, êîãäà îí âñïîìíèë Õîãâàðòñ. Ãåðìèîíà, Ðîí…

Ðîí…

È âäðóã – ãíåâ, è òîøíîòà ïîäêàòèëà ê ãîðëó. Î ÷åì îí äóìàåò? Ñåãîäíÿ îí ïðåäàë èõ âñåõ – äðóçåé, ðîäèòåëåé, Ñèðèóñà, Õàãðèäà, Äàìáëäîðà… äàæå Ñíåéïà. ×òî áû îíè ïîäóìàëè, åñëè áû óçíàëè, ÷òî îí ñåãîäíÿ íàòâîðèë? ×òî îí õîòåë… õîòåë…

- Î áîæå… - ïðîñòîíàë Ãàððè, óòêíóâøèñü ëèöîì â êîëåíè. Ñëåçû õëûíóëè ñêâîçü êðåïêî çàæìóðåííûå ãëàçà.

***

Ëþöèóñ ìåäëåííî ïðîáóæäàëñÿ, õîòÿ òàê è íå çàñíóë ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó. Ïîòòåð-âèäåíèå ðàñòàÿë â åãî ðóêàõ, êàê áîëüøîå îáëàêî äûìà, è òåïëî åãî òåëà èñ÷åçëî. 

Êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ îí ïðîñòî ëåæàë, íå äâèãàÿñü, à êîìíàòà âíåçàïíî ñòàëà ñëèøêîì õîëîäíîé, ñëèøêîì ïóñòîé. Ïîä êîæåé ñãóùàëñÿ ëåäÿíîé ãíåâ. Áîëü óøëà, è ðåçêî, ñëîâíî ïðîáèðàþùèé äî êîñòåé âåòåð, âåðíóëàñü ÿñíîñòü ñîçíàíèÿ. 

Ñîí íå ìåíÿë íè÷åãî. Ýòî âñåãî ëèøü ìèíóòíàÿ ñëàáîñòü, åñòåñòâåííûé ðåçóëüòàò ôèçè÷åñêîãî èñòîùåíèÿ. Ñîí íå çíà÷èë íè÷åãî – è íè÷åãî íå òðåáîâàë. Íå ëèøàë íè ñèëû, íè äîñòîèíñòâà, íè ñàìîîáëàäàíèÿ. Ëåäÿíîé âçãëÿä ñåðûõ ãëàç ñòàíîâèëñÿ âñå æåñò÷å. 

Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé âñå åùå áûë ïîâåëèòåëåì ýòîãî ïîìåñòüÿ – è âñåãî, ÷òî áûëî â íåì.

Â òîì ÷èñëå è Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà. 

Ñ õîëîäíûì îòâðàùåíèåì ìóæ÷èíà îòìåòèë, ÷òî åãî îäåæäû áûëè ãðÿçíûìè… ëèïêèìè. Âçìàõíóâ ðóêîé, Ëþöèóñ ïðîáîðìîòàë ÷èñòÿùåå çàêëèíàíèå. Çàòåì áûñòðî âçâåñèë â óìå âîçìîæíîñòü âûçâàòü îáåä ê ñåáå â êîìíàòó, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñîëíöå óæå ñàäèëîñü, è âûõîäèëî, ÷òî îí íå åë öåëûé äåíü. 

Îäíàêî ãîëîäà Ëþöèóñ íå ÷óâñòâîâàë – îí íå ÷óâñòâîâàë âîîáùå íè÷åãî, êðîìå êîëþ÷åãî õîëîäà ïîä êîæåé. Îí óæå çíàë, ÷òî äîëæíî áûòü ñäåëàíî òåïåðü, êîãäà ïðîÿâèëèñü èñòèííûå ñïîñîáíîñòè Ïîòòåðà. 

Ëþöèóñ æàæäàë âûçîâà. Ïðîñòî ñëó÷èëîñü òàê, ÷òî ñóäüáà ïîäêèíóëà åìó ãîðàçäî áîëåå äîñòîéíîãî ïðîòèâíèêà, ÷åì îí îæèäàë. Íå èç-çà ÷åãî ðàññòðàèâàòüñÿ – âñå ýòî áûëî íå áîëåå ÷åì ìåëêèì íåóäîáñòâîì, òðåáóþùèì ïðîñòî êîððåêòèðîâêè ïåðâîíà÷àëüíûõ ïëàíîâ. Áîëüøàÿ îïàñíîñòü íåñëà â ñåáå è áîëüøèå âîçìîæíîñòè, à â ýòîì îòíîøåíèè Ïîòòåð ïðåäñòàâëÿë ñîáîé íàñòîÿùóþ íàõîäêó. Òåïåðü Ëþöèóñ äîëæåí áûë ïîãîâîðèòü ñ ìàëü÷èêîì – âûíóäèòü åãî ïîéòè íà êîìïðîìèññ. È äåëî ñëåäîâàëî ðåøèòü íåìåäëåííî. 

Çàøóðøàëè ãëàäêèå ïðîñòûíè – Ëþöèóñ ïîäíÿëñÿ íà íîãè. Ìãíîâåíèå îí ñìîòðåë íà ïëàìÿ êàìèíà, êîòîðîå áëàãîäàðÿ çàêëèíàíèÿì âñåãäà âñïûõèâàëî ñðàçó ïîñëå çàêàòà. Òåïåðü êîìíàòà ñëèøêîì ïîõîäèëà íà òó, äðóãóþ, èç åãî ñíà. 

Ëþöèóñ ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê âûõîäó, ãóáû åãî èñêðèâèëèñü â ãîðüêîé óñìåøêå. 

Îí îòìàõíóëñÿ îò âîñïîìèíàíèé î òîì, êàê õóäûå êîëåíêè îáíèìàëè åãî òàëèþ, êàê ãîðÿ÷åå äûõàíèå ñòîíàìè îáæèãàëî åãî. Ïîñòàðàëñÿ íå îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèÿ íà òî, ÷òî ðóêè åãî äî ñèõ ïîð ñëåãêà äðîæàëè. 

Òî, ÷òî ïðåèìóùåñòâî áûëî çà Ïîòòåðîì, íå èìåëî çíà÷åíèÿ. Ñåãîäíÿ îí ñðàâíÿåò ñ÷åò. 

***

Ãàððè ïîäíÿë ãëàçà, óñëûøàâ øàãè çà äâåðüþ. Èõ óâåðåííàÿ òÿæåëàÿ ïîñòóïü óæå ñòàëà çíàêîìîé. Îí íàïðÿãñÿ, êîãäà çâóêè ñíàðóæè óìîëêëè. ×åãî îí æäåò?.. Ñêîëüçêèé ñòðàõ ñâèíöîâîé çìååé ñâåðíóëñÿ â æèâîòå. 

Ðó÷êà äâåðè ìåäëåííî ïîâåðíóëàñü.

Ãàððè âöåïèëñÿ â ïðîñòûíè. 

Äâåðü ðàñïàõíóëàñü – áåñøóìíî. Ãàððè çàìåòèë, êàê çàêëèíàíèÿ íà íåé êîðîòêî âñïûõíóëè, ðàñïîçíàâàÿ âõîäÿùåãî ÷åëîâåêà. Âñïûøêà ñâåòà åùå áîëüøå óäëèíèëà è áåç òîãî ãðîçíóþ òåíü åãî… òþðåìùèêà? Âðàãà? Ãàððè óæå íå áûë íè â ÷åì óâåðåí. Åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî îí çíàë – òî, ÷òî åãî ïðèêîñíîâåíèå ê Ñìåðòíîìó Çíàêó èçìåíèëî âñå. Íåèçâåñòíî òîëüêî, ê ëó÷øåìó èëè ê õóäøåìó. 

Íåñêîëüêî áåñêîíå÷íûõ ìèíóò îíè ïðîñòî ñìîòðåëè äðóã íà äðóãà. Îí âûãëÿäèò ñòàðøå, ÷åì â ïðîøëûé ðàç, ïîäóìàë Ãàððè, è – ãîðàçäî áîëåå óòîìëåííûì; ìóæ÷èíà òÿæåëî îïèðàëñÿ íà ðó÷êó äâåðè. Ñâåòëûå âîëîñû ñèÿëè, êàê áåëîå ïëàìÿ â ëèâøåìñÿ èç êîðèäîðà ÿðêîì ñâåòå ñâå÷åé – ñâåòå, áðîñàâøåì òåíü íà ÷åðòû åãî ëèöà, óãëóáëÿâøåì ñêëàäêè ó òâåðäî ñæàòîãî ðòà è ìîðùèíêè ó õîëîäíûõ ãëàç. 

Âîñïîìèíàíèÿ îá èõ ïðåäûäóùåé âñòðå÷å âåðíóëèñü ñ íîâîé ñèëîé, íàêðûâàÿ Ãàððè ñ ãîëîâîé. Âîëíà ïüÿíÿùåé ìîùè, ïîêàëûâàíèå îò ïðîñòîãî ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ, æàð äûõàíèÿ ó ëèöà, òàê áëèçêî…

Ãàððè âñïûõíóë è îòâåë áûëî ãëàçà, íî áûñòðî ïåðåäóìàë, îïàñàÿñü, ÷òî åãî ìîãóò çàñòàòü âðàñïëîõ. Ìóæ÷èíà âñå åùå èçó÷àë åãî ïðèñòàëüíûì âçãëÿäîì. Ãàððè ñãëîòíóë. Îí âîîáùå ñîáèðàåòñÿ ÷òî-íèáóäü ãîâîðèòü?

Â êîíöå êîíöîâ Ãàððè çàãîâîðèë ïåðâûì.

- ×òî… ÷òî âû õîòèòå? – õðèïëûì øåïîòîì. 

Íà ëèöå ìóæ÷èíû ïðîìåëüêíóëî ñòðàííîå âûðàæåíèå, è Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî ñïðàøèâàòü áûëî äîâîëüíî ãëóïî. Ïëåííèêè íå çàäàþò âîïðîñîâ…

Îäíàêî íà ëèöå âîëøåáíèêà íå îòðàçèëîñü íèêàêîãî ïðåçðåíèÿ. Íà ñàìîì äåëå òàì íå îòðàæàëîñü âîîáùå íè÷åãî: ëèöî – êàê êðûøêà íà ÷åì-òî áóðëÿùåì è ñìåðòåëüíî îïàñíîì. Ñëîâíî ýïèçîäà ñî Ñìåðòíûì Çíàêîì íèêîãäà è íå áûëî. Êîãäà ìóæ÷èíà çàãîâîðèë, ãîëîñ åãî áûë òàê æå íåâîçìóòèì è ðàçìåðåí, êàê âñåãäà – íè÷óòü íå ïîõîæ íà íåðâíûé õðèï Ãàððè. 

- Â òâîåé êîìíàòå íåò êàìèíà.

Ãàððè ïîðàæåííî âçäðîãíóë,  òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ çàìåòèâ, ÷òî ïîñëå çàêàòà ñèäåë â ïîëíîé òåìíîòå, ïîòåðÿííûé â ñâîèõ ìûñëÿõ – èëè, òî÷íåå, ïðîáóÿ ïîòåðÿòüñÿ â íèõ – ïîêà ñâåò èç îòêðûòîé äâåðè íå âûðâàë åãî èç çàäóì÷èâîñòè. 

- Òåáå ëó÷øå ïîñëåäîâàòü çà ìíîé, Ïîòòåð. Íàì åñòü ÷òî îáñóäèòü.

- Ê-êóäà âû ìåíÿ ïîâåäåòå? – Ãàððè ñîáðàë âñå ñâîå ìóæåñòâî è âûïðÿìèë ñïèíó. 

Âîëøåáíèê êèíóë â åãî ñòîðîíó õîëîäíûé âçãëÿä, ïåðåä òåì êàê ïîâåðíóòüñÿ.

- Â áîëåå óäîáíóþ êîìíàòó, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð. ß íå ëþáëþ âåñòè ïåðåãîâîðû â òåìíîòå.

Ïåðåãîâîðû?..

***

Ëþöèóñ ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî åãî ñïîêîéñòâèå â çíà÷èòåëüíîé ñòåïåíè âîññòàíîâëåíî. Ïîìèìî óäîâëåòâîðåíèÿ îò çàèêàíèÿ Ïîòòåðà ïðè îäíîì åãî ïîÿâëåíèè, íàñòîÿùèì îáëåã÷åíèåì áûëî óçíàòü òî, ÷òî ìàëü÷èê, î÷åâèäíî, íå ïîäîçðåâàë î çíà÷åíèè – èñòèííîì çíà÷åíèè – ñâîåé ñïîñîáíîñòè àêòèâèçèðîâàòü Çíàê. Ýòî ñäåëàåò ïåðåãîâîðû íàìíîãî áîëåå ëåãêèìè. 

Â ïåðâûé ìîìåíò âèä Ïîòòåðà, ñèäÿùåãî íà êðîâàòè â îêðóæåíèè áåëûõ ïðîñòûíåé, îïÿòü ÷óòü íå ëèøèë åãî ñàìîîáëàäàíèÿ. Êàðòèíà ñëèøêîì ðåçêî âîçâðàùàëà Ëþöèóñà ê íåäàâíåìó ñíó – âîñïîìèíàíèå äî ñèõ ïîð òàèëîñü ó íåãî â ñîçíàíèè, êàê ñâåðíóâøàÿñÿ â êëóáîê çìåÿ ñ òåëîì, ñîòêàííûì èç çîëîòîãî, áåëîãî è îãíåííî-àëîãî. Îí íåíàâèäåë òó âëàñòü, êîòîðóþ èìåë íàä íèì ýòîò ñîí. Ëþöèóñ ñìîòðåë íà ãîðëî ìàëü÷èêà, îáíàæåííîå ëèâøèìñÿ èç-çà ñïèíû ìóæ÷èíû ñâåòîì. Îí ïî÷òè îæèäàë îáíàðóæèòü òàì òåìíûå ñèíÿêè… ñèíÿêè îò _åãî_ ðóê…

Óñèëèåì âîëè Ëþöèóñ çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ óñïîêîèòüñÿ, ïîçâîëèâ ñåáå ëèøü åäâà çàìåòíóþ ãðèìàñó. _Íå áóäü ñìåøíûì. Ýòî áûë âñåãî ëèøü ñîí. Ñíû íå ìîãóò âëèÿòü íà ðåàëüíîñòü. Íàñòîÿùèå ïåðåãîâîðû íà÷íóòñÿ èìåííî ñåé÷àñ_. Ìàëü÷èê ñïðîñèë, ÷åãî îí õî÷åò… Äà. Ó Ïîòòåðà áûëî òî, ÷åãî õîòåë Ëþöèóñ – ìîãóùåñòâî, ïðè÷åì âåñüìà çíà÷èòåëüíîå. Êîíå÷íî, áëàãîðîäíûé ãðèôôèíäîðåö áóäåò ñòîëü ëþáåçåí è ïîäåëèòñÿ – îñîáåííî åñëè åìó îáúÿñíèòü âñå ïðåèìóùåñòâà ïîäîáíîãî ïîñòóïêà…

…è î÷åâèäíîå ïðåäàòåëüñòâî òåõ, êîãî Ïîòòåð íàçûâàë ñâîèìè äðóçüÿìè. Òî, ÷òî âñå îíè ñêðûâàëè îò ìàëü÷èêà åãî ñîáñòâåííûé ïîòåíöèàë, ÿñíî ýòî ïîêàçûâàëî. Ìàëü÷èê âûðîñ â àêâàðèóìå, ñîçäàííîì Äàìáëäîðîì, íå èìåÿ íè ìàëåéøåãî øàíñà õîòü ðàç ïîëó÷èòü ïðåäñòàâëåíèå î ìîòèâàõ, äâèãàâøèõ Òåìíûìè âîëøåáíèêàìè. Îíè âñå áîÿëèñü Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà. Áîÿëèñü. 

Ìàëü÷èê äîëæåí óçíàòü, ÷òî áîðüáà ìåæäó Ñâåòîì è Òüìîé íå èìåëà íè÷åãî îáùåãî íè ñ ïðîòèâîñòîÿíèåì äîáðà è çëà èëè äàæå äîáðîòû è æåñòîêîñòè. Äåëî áûëî âî âëàñòè. Áîðüáà – ýòî ðàâíîâåñèå ìåæäó ìåðòâîé ñòàòèêîé Ïîðÿäêà è ñìåðòîíîñíûì ðàçðóøåíèåì Õàîñà. Ìåæäó òåìè, êòî îáëàäàåò ðåäêîñòíîé ñèëîé, è òåìè, êòî áîèòñÿ åå èñïîëüçîâàòü. È çà ýòîé âå÷íîé áèòâîé, êàê çà ëþáîé äðóãîé – òîëüêî ñòðàõ è æåëàíèå. 

Â èòîãå ó Ïîòòåðà ïðîñòî íå îñòàíåòñÿ èíîãî âûáîðà. Ëþöèóñ óáåäèò ìàëü÷èêà â òîì, ÷òî îí – åãî åäèíñòâåííîå ñïàñåíèå. Åãî äîðîãà âî Òüìó è ðàçî÷àðîâàíèå â Ñâåòå. 

Åãî ãóáû ñêðèâèëèñü â êîðîòêîé óäîâëåòâîðåííîé óõìûëêå. Ïîòòåðà âñå åùå ìîæíî áûëî èñïîëüçîâàòü – è äàæå ñ áîëüøåé îòäà÷åé, òåïåðü, êîãäà Òüìà âíóòðè íåãî íàêîíåö ïðîÿâèëàñü. Ëþöèóñ ñîáèðàëñÿ ñîâåðøèòü íå÷òî ñîâåðøåííî îòëè÷íîå îò åãî ïåðâîíà÷àëüíûõ ïëàíîâ. 

Òåïåðü, ÷òîáû äîêàçàòü Ïîòòåðó, ÷òî îí æèë âî ëæè…

Ëþöèóñ ñîáèðàëñÿ ñêàçàòü åìó ïðàâäó.


End file.
